


Erdrean ReQuest

by tiakall



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, NaNoWriMo, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 57,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiakall/pseuds/tiakall
Summary: What if... the world was at peace, and Zwaardsrust and Dundrasil had never been destroyed?What if... the party ended up together again by chance?What if... things started going bad all over again?
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Dundrasil was definitely a big place, Erik thought as he tossed back his hood, much bigger than Sniflheim. One heck of a castle, too, much bigger than Sniflheim's. It sure looked rich, at least. But treasure hunting wasn't why he was here, he reminded himself. There was a bigger kind of treasure he needed inside that castle-he only hoped he could reach it.

Passage in and out of the castle seemed to be pretty free, but watching the guards, they were more alert than they appeared, silently checking out everyone who passed through. Maybe he wouldn't be what they were looking for, he hoped as he joined into the flow moving inside, trying to draw as little attention as possible.

"Excuse me, you." Didn't work. "May I ask what business you have inside the castle?"

"Uh..." Honesty was the best policy, right? "I'm looking for a Lord Robert."

The guards exchanged glances, straightening up. Honesty was a pretty crappy policy, actually. "Do you have an appointment with him?"

"Uh, do I need one?" Heck. He really should've just gone with his first instinct and found a hidden passage. Castles like this always had at least one.

"Who did you say you were?" the other guard asked, eyeing him up and down.

Erik didn't answer, not sure if he wanted to give out his real name when he might be breaking in. The guard sighed. "Look, if we can't verify your identity, I'm afraid we can't let you in. Lord Robert is a very important person."

"That's fine, I don't need to come in. If he could come out-"

The first guard scowled. "Hey, Lord Robert is a very busy person."

"Look, I'm not here to cause trouble. It's just... really important that I talk to him. You can keep your spears on me the entire time if you want, I just really need to see him."

The guards exchanged glances again. "Maybe if you could just write him a message, we can pass that on."

"Come _on_. This is a matter of life and death," Erik snapped.

"And so is Lord Robert's safety, so if you'd just-"

"Angus? What's the matter?" a voice said from behind the guards.

Erik looked up, and stopped cold as he laid eyes on the person standing there. A young man with soft shoulder-length brown hair and equally soft eyes, and while he was definitely attractive that wasn't what stopped Erik so much as the powerful sense of nostalgia that hit him, coupled with a sense of belonging that was completely foreign to him. "Do I... know you?"

"Erik?" The younger man put a hand to his chin, puzzled.

"You know him, Prince?" the guard, Angus, asked.

"Well, I don't know. Where did you say you were from?" he asked Erik.

No way he knew an actual prince. But he'd always trusted his gut, and right now, his gut was saying he did know an actual prince. "...Sniflheim."

"I've never been to Sniflheim," the prince mused, "so I suppose we haven't. Still, I can't shake the feeling that we must have met somewhere. Isn't that strange?" He smiled. "So what brings you to Dundrasil, Erik?"

"I need to speak to Lord Robert. Do you... know him?"

"He's my grandpa," the prince said with a smile. "I saw him by the garden a bit ago, I can take you to him."

"Prince Junichi-" Angus began.

"Don't worry, Angus, I can take care of myself. But I appreciate your concern. You're doing a very good job," he said with a winning smile. Turning to Erik, he said, "If you'll follow me, we should find him quickly."

"...Thanks." He wasn't sure why a prince would personally show him to his grandfather (so, a king? Former king?) but he wasn't about to look a gift ship in the prow.

He followed, and Junichi slowed his pace so they were walking side by side. "So what's Sniflheim like?" Junichi asked him.

"Cold."

"That's right, you get a lot of snow and ice up there, don't you? I've read people make all kinds of art out of the snow. People and animals and even houses. That must be amazing to look at."

"It's all right, I guess."

"Ah, there's my grandpa," Junichi said raising a hand. The direction he was looking was toward what appeared to be a main hallway, with the center of it stuffed with... plants? Okay, he knew people sometimes put potted plants inside their homes, but trees? Royals were weird. Among them was an old man sitting on a bench, reading something. "Grandpa Rab!"

The old man shut the book. "Ah, hello, laddie. And who's this ye've brought with ye?"

"This is Erik, my new friend," Junichi said with a smile. "He had something he wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh? What's this, then?" Rab (Robert?) hopped off the bench, looking Erik up and down-not disdainfully, just thoughtfully.

Erik took in a breath. One step down. Now he just had to convince the old man. "I... need your help. It's... my sister. She's been cursed. I heard you know how to undo curses."

"Well, I know a thing or two about them, yes. Even been hit by a few back in the day." He chuckled, as if getting cursed was some sort of fond memory. "Is she somewhere nearby, I suppose?"

"...No," Erik admitted. "She's... near Sniflheim."

"Did ye come all the way from Sniflheim just to see me?" Rab blinked. "Why me specifically? I'm sure there must be some scholar in Sniflheim that can undo a curse."

Erik shook his head. "I asked around, but... no one wants to even try. I haven't been able to find anything in books, either. But this one guy, called himself a seer, said if I came to Dundrasil that you'd be able to help." Erik lowered his head to Rab. "Please, she's the only family I got. I'll pay you whatever you want."

"You can do it, can't you, Grandpa?" Junichi added.

Rab sighed. "I cannae say no to ye, can I, laddie? I guess it wouldn't hurt to check in and see how young Frysabel's doing. Let's go talk to yer father. Ye wouldn't mind waiting here for a stretch, would ye?" he addressed to Erik.

"I'll wait wherever you want me to."

Rab gave him a pat on the shoulder, having to stretch a bit to do so. "Don't ye worry. We'll see that lass o' yours right as rain soon enough."

Erik took a seat on the bench as the old man walked off, Junichi giving him a reassuring smile before following. Against the odds, he'd somehow cleared step two. Now they just had to get there and hope Rab knew how to break the curse. It'd been three years, and maybe there was finally a reason to hope.

* * *

That was the nice thing about being retired, Rab thought. It gave you plenty of time for things like traipsing halfway around the world because your grandson asked you to. Not that he didn't feel pity for the poor boy, though. How long had his sister been cursed, that he had such desperation in his eyes?

Their timing was good-Irwin and Eleanor were the only ones left in the meeting room, both going over something on paper. "Ye haven't run into a spot of trouble, have ye?" Rab spoke up. "Those furrows in yer brow are deep enough to plant a harvest in."

"Oh, Lord Robert, good morning. And Junichi," he smiled briefly. "How... are you supposed to make these numbers balance?"

Rab laughed heartily. "Yer a knight through and through, Irwin. I told ye to leave the numbers to Eleanor."

"That would be admitting defeat, wouldn't it? As you said, I'm a knight." Irwin finally relinquished the paper to Eleanor. "Is something on your mind?"

"I'll be taking a wee trip up to Sniflheim for a while," Rab said. "There's a lass up there that needs some help. Thought I'd stop by the castle while I was out there. Need anything out that way while I'm gone?"

"Nothing I can think of. What's happening in Sniflheim?"

Rab waved a hand toward Junichi. "Yer son's made a new friend that has a sister that's been cursed. I can handle my way around a curse, and if nothing else, I might be able to find something in that royal library of theirs they couldn't." Rab grinned. "I wouldn't mind spending a day or two getting into some stacks there."

"All right. Safe travels."

"That's great," Junichi said cheerily. "Let's get packed right away."

Irwin raised an eyebrow. "What's this 'we', son? I'm hardly able to tell Lord Robert what to do with his time, but you've training and your studies to attend to. And your cousin is in Dundrasil, you should be spending time with her."

The visible letdown on the prince's face was almost comical. "Oh... I guess that's right, but... maybe I could study on the way? And I thought she might like to come, she's never been to Sniflheim either."

Irwin frowned. Next to him, Eleanor chuckled. "Irwin, dear," she said, leaning in to whisper something to him.

"Oh, that's right," he said after listening, thinking it over. "All right, Junichi. If you want to go to Sniflheim, there's something there you can do for me. You remember our effort to make diplomatic relationships with some of the other cities, correct? Arboria agreed to send a representative, but the mountains are impassable this time of year. I'll send them a message to meet you in Sniflheim and you can escort them back. Even by ship, it'll be a shorter trip than trying to wait for the passes to clear."

"Can't think of a better welcome than to send the Prince of Dundrasil to meet them," Rab agreed with a chuckle.

Junichi's face lit up anew. "I'll definitely give them a warm welcome. I can't wait to meet them. I'll go tell Jade right away. When can we leave?"

"Ye can go ahead and tell yer cousin," Rab said. "I'll work on finding us a ship heading for Arboria."

"Okay!" Junichi gave his parents a quick bow before dashing from the room.

Irwin put a hand to his head. "We're too soft on that boy, Eleanor."

"We can't help it," she said with a smile. "Not when he always uses his selfishness to help others. It's very like him to want to go halfway around the world for someone he's only just met."

"Are you all right with this, Lord Robert?" Irwin addressed to Rab.

"I don't mind. Any excuse to go poke around in the Sniflheim Royal Library is a welcome one. Besides, I don't think I could've turned that young lad down, either. I dinnae why, really, but the thought of disappointing him just dinnae feel right."

Irwin shook his head, but he was smiling. "I see which side of the family Junichi gets this from. Then I wish you both safe travels. Greet Queen Frysabel for us both, would you?"

* * *

"You agreed to what, Dave darling?"

The hooded man folded his arms over his bare chest. "Said I'd give some landlubbers a ride, is wot I did. The pay's good, Boss. They're just 'eadin' to Sniflheim, same as we are."

"It's not that I really mind," Sylvando said, putting a finger to his chin. "But we're not really in the business of being a passenger ship. I hope they're not expecting room service."

Dave shrugged. "I think one of 'em's a prince or summat, so who knows what 'e's expectin'?"

"A prince?" That had to be the Prince of Dundrasil, Sylvando thought. Only country big enough to call itself a kingdom with a boy of the right age. Now he was curious as to what the Prince of Dundrasil might want in Sniflheim. "Is he cute?"

"'E's pretty easy on the eyes, yeah. Might be a bit young for you, though."

"That just means he gets a mentor figure." Sylvando gave Dave a wink. "The Great Sylvando is always willing to take the young under his wing. Maybe he's interested in learning how to juggle? Well, is it just the prince, or does he have an entourage?"

"Five in total, so the old man wiv 'im said. And one more on the way back to Dundrasil."

"You promised them a ride back, too? Oh, Dave, you naughty boy."

He couldn't see it around the hood, but he could imagine the frown. "The pay's good, Boss. Runnin' the Salty Stallion ain't cheap. I do wot I can wiv tradin' and such, but I ain't gonna look a gift 'orse in the mouth."

"I don't see why not. I'm sure a gift horse has lovely teeth." Sylvando patted his arm. "It's fine, Dave. After Sniflheim, we're free to roam the world for a little while, anyway. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to see if I can run a few shows in Dundrasil. When are they arriving?"

"Should be soon, so 'e said. Jus' had to go regroup and make their way 'ere. Why don't you go watch out for 'em while I finish loadin' the ship?"

"I would be more than happy to be the welcoming committee, darling." Sylvando blew him a kiss before hopping onto the railing, walking it as if it was a balance beam. The rail felt good under his shoes, the shape and size so familiar, but then, this was his ship. He knew every inch of it, his Salty Stallion, the one indulgence he allowed himself (his wardrobe didn't count, those were for business.) Slipping one shoe off and then the other, he tossed them aside, gripping the rail with his bare feet. Now this was even better, feeling the details of the wood grain under his toes.

Along the pier, he spotted a group of five people approaching-ah, must be the ones. There were two young men in the group, but Sylvando identified the prince immediately. He did look so much like his parents, even if it had been a while since he'd been to Dundrasil. The other man he was chatting with was also pretty cute, though a bit rough around the edges. Charming in its own way. On the prince's other side, a young woman probably the same age, maybe a bit older, a tomboyish sort whom Sylvando thought looked familiar, but couldn't quite place. And behind her, a man in armor, following silently with a calm air about him.

"Hendrik...?" Sylvando blinked. Goodness, how long had it been since he'd seen that mountain of a man? He hadn't changed at all in all these years. Well, Sylvando had, so he didn't imagine it would cause any drama. That meant that the young woman with them had to be the Princess of Heliodor, Jade. A spunky sort, if the rumors held true. And then there was the last of the group, an elderly man Sylvando couldn't identify.

He waved as they got closer, and the prince waved back cheerily. "Hello, darlings~" Sylvando called. "Are you our special guests?"

"Ye must be Sylvando," the old man said. "We spoke with yer helmsman about a trip to Sniflheim."

"Yes, Dave told me all about it. Well, come on aboard, darlings. We'll be on our way once Dave has finished with the loading. I, Sylvando, welcome you aboard the Salty Stallion, the finest ship you'll ever see."

The prince came up the ramp first, offering Sylvando his hand. "Hello, Sylvando. Thank you for having us. I'm Junichi."

Sylvando shook the offered hand warmly. Definitely the prince. No way he could forget an unusual name like that. And he really was a cutie up close. "That's such a beautiful name, honey."

"Thank you." The boy smiled brightly, making him look even cuter. "My mother gave it to me. My father wanted to call me Erdrick, but she thought it sounded a little too grandiose."

"Your mother must be a wise woman, for it's perfect."

"Let me introduce you," Junichi gestured to the rest of the group. "This is my grandpa Rab," ah, so that's who the old man was, the old King, "and my cousin, Jade, and her bodyguard, Hendrik." Right on both counts. "And this is Erik, my friend."

Erik had been looking around the ship, but turned as his name was mentioned. He looked a little surprised to be referred to as a 'friend', Sylvando thought. Definitely not someone from the upper crusts like the rest of the group, which made Sylvando even more curious about his story. "This is a nice ship."

"Thank you! It's my pride and joy." Dave popped up nearby, giving him a nod. "Dave, would you give the kids a hand with their luggage? The guest quarters are just down below, toward the prow-take whichever ones you like. The kitchen and the rec room are the next floor down, and you're welcome to use them as well. The floor below that is the storage hold, which isn't terribly interesting, but really, you're free to look around as you like. Just don't enter my room or Dave's room. Dave's especially-he's very shy."

"Boss."

Sylvando grinned. "Is everything else taken care of?"

"We're all loaded up." Dave held out a hand to Rab, offering to take his pack. "Let me just get our esteemed guests settled in, an' we'll be off."

"Excellent. I'll start loosing the lines, then." While Dave led the way down into the ship's interior, Sylvando slipped down one of the ropes tying the ship to the pier. Ooh, that definitely felt different in bare feet. Sylvando wondered if he could incorporate barefootedness into one of his routines. With a practiced motion, both knots were soon loosed, and he scaled one of the ropes with ease, landing back on the deck.

The group was making their way back out as he finished. Sylvando gave Dave a thumbs up, then set to work on the sails. Erik, he noticed, was watching. "Do you want a hand?"

"You know how to unfurl a sail?"

"Yeah, I've been on a ship before."

No wonder he was looking around so interestedly, Sylvando thought. This was a kid who knew ships and could recognize quality. "If you'd like to, then, I won't say no."

Sylvando continued his work, but kept a watch on Erik out of the corner of his eye. The youth moved with the same practiced ease Sylvando did, tying everything down with expert knots. Definitely someone who'd done his time on ships. Now what was his connection to the prince of a landlocked country, Sylvando wondered. He hadn't heard enough of it to be sure, but Erik's accent didn't sound like any of the major seafaring ports.

"This ship is so big," Junichi said from the center of the deck. "Is it hard to move around?"

"She doesn't turn like a sabrecat, but no ship does, really. For her size, she is remarkably light to move." Sylvando finished as Erik tied down his side. "Well, darlings, say goodbye to the Port of Zwaardsrust. We'll be making our way straight to Sniflheim-well, as straight as we can, anyway."

"What's the route?" Jade asked.

"Sniflheim is on the far side of the continent, so we have to cross the entirety of the inner sea. From Puerto Valor, we'll enter the strait to the outer sea, and from there it's nothing but north." Sylvando nodded. "It's not a short trip, to be sure, but it's better than trying to make your way overland through the mountains."

Rab took a seat on the deck, leaning against the cabin wall. "So ye were heading to Sniflheim already, aye? What's yer business there?"

"A friend of mine who runs a troupe in the north asked if I could give him a hand for his performance in Sniflheim for a few days. And the Great Sylvando is not one to ignore the pleas of his friends, no matter how far."

"A performance?" Jade echoed. "Like, a play, or..."

"A circus, dear." Sylvando sighed. "I see there are still those who haven't heard of me. Well, no matter. Let me reintroduce myself. I am the Great Sylvando, the Wandering Wonder who travels the world to bring smiles to all of its people. I do performance-singing, dancing, magic, acrobatics, all manner of stunts and tricks."

"Wow," Junichi said, impressed. "That sounds like a lot of fun. I hope to get to see your show sometime."

"You're certainly welcome to come to the one in Sniflheim, if you'd like. It's open to everyone."

"We have a lot to do in Sniflheim, so I'm not sure if we'll get a chance, but if we do, I'll definitely come see you," Junichi said with a smile.

"Wonderful! So, what kind of business does the Prince of Dundrasil have in Sniflheim?"

"We're going to help Erik with something," Junichi told him. "Then we're meeting an envoy from Arboria to bring back to Dundrasil."

"I'm just on vacation," Jade added.

Arboria, huh. Sylvando was familiar with it-there wasn't a major city in the world he hadn't been in at some point or another. Definitely an audience that preferred their shows more... subdued than most. "So you're having someone from Arboria visit Dundrasil?"

"Yes. We want to establish more diplomatic and trade relationships. If we form a bond between our cities, maybe we can even work together on making a better mountain pass between us. Something you could travel even in winter. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"It would be. Arboria's pretty closed off-some fresh air would do them some good, I think. After all, if they were ever to get into trouble, no one would even know, let alone be able to reach them."

"Are you familiar with Arboria?" Jade asked. "What's it like?"

"Mm... It's cold, but it's not snowy like Sniflheim is. It's a very... old place. The buildings are in a style you don't see much anymore, and the people hold onto their traditions and lore tightly. If you've ever wanted to hear tales about the ancient world, that's definitely a place to go."

"Oh?" Rab looked up from his book. "That does sound like an interesting place to go visit."

Erik looked up at the mast. "You don't have a lookout, do you?"

"It's just me and Dave most days, honey."

"Want me to watch for a bit?" Erik offered. "I've got good eyes."

"Well, aren't you helpful? You go right ahead, darling."

Erik nodded, then scaled the mast as easily as if it were horizontal, perching up in the crow's nest. Junichi watched him go. "Wow, he's really good at that."

"You didn't know that about him?"

"We haven't been friends for that long."

"How long is not that long?" Sylvando asked, curious.

"A few days."

Sylvando tried to hide his smile. The way Junichi spoke, he made it sound as if they'd been besties for years. He was just so earnest about it, and that made him all the more adorable. "Hey, Junichi," Jade called to him. "Let's have a match."

"What, on the ship?"

"Why not? All this movement of the deck makes it interesting." She grinned. "Got your sea legs yet?"

"I guess we'll find out. Er, if that's all right with you, Mr. Sylvando," Junichi said. "Do you mind if we spar a bit?"

"Of course not, you kids have fun." Sylvando waved a hand. "And please, 'Sylvando' is just fine. Or 'Great Sylvando'."

"Or 'Sylv'," Dave added. "I like that one."

The two of them moved closer to the prow, giving themselves plenty of room. Hendrik, Sylvando noticed, was observing the whole thing silently, taking in the surroundings with an unworried vigilance. Sylvando let him be, resting against the mast. Junichi drew his sword, fastening a buckler to his arm, and Jade unhooked her spear from her back, readying it with both hands. Sylvando had only a moment to be surprised that they were using live steel before they set at each other with a quickness that was just as surprising.

"Hah!" Jade was the aggressor between the two of them, poking at Junichi, looking for the holes in his defense. He defended with the buckler, flicking the sword at her in the same sort of prodding for holes. After a few more exchanges, Jade pressed forward into his space, trying to disarm him. Junichi sidestepped away, light on his feet as he tried to take advantage. They were better than he'd expected, Sylvando thought. Well, he supposed he shouldn't be surprised, what with Dundrasil's reputation for warrior kings, and Carnelian had been a fair fighter in his younger days as well. Watching them slash and parry, anticipating what they'd do next, almost made him want to join in himself. Maybe he'd go up to Octagonia for next year's tournament.

It ended in a flash, Jade catching Junichi with a kick, sending his sword flying into the air toward the railing. Sylvando's whip snaked out, snapping around the handle just as it reached the edge, and with a quick motion of his wrist, the sword came sailing back into his free hand. "Careful, darlings. Wouldn't want to lose this."

"Wow, that was amazing," Junichi said. "Is that part of your performance? How long did it take to learn how to do that?"

"Years, darling, and yes, I do a bit of the whip work in my shows." Sylvando smiled as he tossed the sword back to Junichi.

"I win again," Jade said in satisfaction. "I'm on a roll lately."

"I'll beat you someday," Junichi grumbled.

Sylvando tilted his head back, looking up the mast. "How are things looking, Erik honey?"

"Uh," Erik didn't quite seem to know how to react to being addressed as 'honey', "pretty clear. Got some monsters off to the starboard, but they look like they're moving away from us."

"Thank you, honey!" Sylvando smiled. He didn't want to jinx it by saying it aloud, but it looked like it was going to be a lovely, peaceful journey to Sniflheim.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hendrik and I will go ahead into Sniflheim and look around, see if we can find the envoys from Arboria," Jade said. "Will you be all right getting back to Sniflheim?"

"I'll leave you one of the little boats," Sylvando said. "Think you can get it across the bay?"

"I'm pretty good with a boat." Erik looked toward the interior of the cave. "Getting through here might be the problem."

"I've nae had dealings with the Vikings," Rab said. "I only know of them through Sniflheim. Nae a friendly bunch, I take it?"

""Not really. Well, as long as we're not there to steal their treasure, we should be fine. I hope."

"Don't worry," Junichi told Erik cheerfully. "I'll protect you both if they try anything."

"Thanks, but I'd rather not start a fight if we can avoid it." C'mon, the guy was a prince. Even if he was carrying a sword, Erik didn't really want the Prince of Dundrasil getting killed doing him a favor.

"Well, I'll take the princess into town, and then I've got my own errands to run," Sylvando told them. "You three have fun!"

Fun. Right. Erik hadn't really gone into detail about what they were doing to Sylvando, just that they were helping his sister, and he was kind of glad the captain(? Entertainer?) didn't pry. Every time he returned home, it felt like a new scrape against a half-healed wound. "Where we're going is on the other side of their caves."

"I guess there isn't a way around?" Junichi asked.

"Not during this time of year. Even in summer, the pass is pretty rough." Erik squared his shoulders and said a silent prayer to whatever might be listening. "Okay, follow me."

Junichi nodded, he and Rab following behind Erik as he stepped off the dock into the cove proper, making his way with purpose toward the back. A couple of the Vikings were laying about, but they were either too drunk or just too indifferent to care that Erik was there at all. He pushed the door open at the back of the cave, stepping inside.

It seemed like a lighter crowd than usual-some of the gang must have gone off to Sniflheim to party or were off raiding somewhere else. The chief was in attendance, though, laughing about something with two other Vikings. He stopped as he saw Erik. "Erik! Where have you been? And what bilgewash have you dragged in with you?"

"Hey, chief." Erik raised a hand. "No need to worry. This guy's a doctor, and this is his assistant. I'm just taking them to see my sister, they won't touch anything."

The chief walked over, easily towering over Erik. Erik didn't look up, trying not to agitate the chief further. No smell of booze-so the chief was just being pissy, then. "You told me your sister's dead."

"She's real sick," Erik said. "I didn't want you catching it."

"Don't play dumb with me, boy, that was three years ago!" the chief bellowed. "And now you're bringing an armed kid into our hideout? I know what you're up to."

"It's not-" Erik slowly felt control of the situation slipping from him.

"I'm just the doctor's bodyguard," Junichi spoke up smoothly, tilting his head respectfully to the chief. "We're really only here to treat the girl, and then we'll leave. But if it'd make you feel more comfortable," he unthreaded his sheath from his belt, holding it out with both hands.

Erik wanted to protest, but the chief had already taken it with one meaty hand, examining it. Then he tossed it to the side of the cave, clear into the water. "Hey!" Erik protested.

"Right, then," the chief said, ignoring him. "Now that you're not armed... drop all your valuables, too. If it's enough, maybe we'll let you go. That's the toll for trespassing on our lands."

"You can't do that!" Erik snapped. "I said they're with me, and I live here! Look, if they cause trouble, you can take it out on me, but leave them alone!"

The chief swung a meaty arm, and Erik braced without thinking, taking the blow fully in the chest. He hit the ground with a hard thump, the air leaving his lungs. "Don't interrupt m-" he heard the chief's voice start.

Junichi cut off his words, silently throwing an uppercut into the chief's chin that knocked him back a few steps. "I don't care if this is your territory or not. Don't you hurt my friend."

"Chief!" Several of the other Vikings in the room drew weapons.

Well, this was going to get ugly. Erik groaned, but picked himself up, putting himself back to back with Junichi. "Sorry, Erik," Junichi said, a sheepish tone in his voice. "I think they were looking for a fight before we got here."

"Yeah, they do that a lot."

"Hold up," the chief said to the others as he drew his own axe. "These brats are mine."

Junichi looked over his shoulder, and smiled. "Think we can take him?"

Suddenly, yeah, he did. He didn't know why, but being in a fight side by side with this prince felt so natural, it was filling him with confidence. He withdrew his boomerang. holding it between his fingers. It was an old weapon, had been through a lot, and was practically falling apart, but he hoped it could make it through one more battle at least. "Let's do this, partner."

The other Vikings began jeering and laughing, eager to see what they were sure would be a one-sided fight. The chief moved, and so did Junichi, fist prepared for a new blow. Erik took aim at the chief's horned hat, hitting it hard enough to clang loudly, knocking it askew. Junichi leapt into range, slamming in a few blows before dancing back out of range. The chief roared, and then lurched toward Erik, swinging his axe. Now this was no different than any other fight he'd been in during raids along the coast, and he sidestepped neatly, throwing a punch of his own. It connected with the chief's jaw, but not hard enough to knock him over or out.

Holy crap. He'd actually hit the chief. Now the man was coming for him completely, axe aiming to cut him in half. Junichi took advantage of the chief's focus, delivering a hard kick to the back of one of his legs, forcing him to drop onto one knee. A sword. Junichi needed a sword. Erik scanned the room quickly, located the nearest one, and dove for it, snatching it from the Viking who wore it. "Junichi!" he shouted, sending it skidding across the floor.

The prince grabbed it just in time to block the chief's axe. The larger man bore down on him, trying to push his weapon down with his superior weight. "You two have met your match, boy."

"Not really," Junichi replied. "Everyone I train with is much better than you."

Erik threw the boomerang again, but the chief swatted it out of the air with one fist. It finally gave up, breaking fully in two with the impact, but Erik wasn't done yet. With a running leap, he landed on the chief's back, slamming the helmet down over his face. This produced a new bellow of rage, and he finally dropped the axe, flailing about. One hand grabbed Erik's shirt, and slammed him into the ground. The fist raised again, but Junichi's sword was at his throat, drawing just a bead of blood. "Right, that's enough. You've had your fun. Now let us pass."

"You twerps!" The others began moving forward, weapons raised. "Don't think you'll get away with this!"

"My," Rab's voice came from behind. Erik had almost forgotten about the old man. "Ye dinnae listen, do ye? He said that's _enough_."

Ice lanced from the floor, under the feet of every Viking in the room, swirling up their legs, locking them firmly in place. "Ye lot can cool yer heads and think about what ye've done. I expect ye'll be better behaved when we pass back through. I would hate to tell young Frysabel the Vikings have been accosting her guests. Now, ye'll leave us in peace, and we'll forget this whole thing happened, aye?"

"You're full of it."

"Yer welcome to believe that if ye want. If ye think the risk of being wrong and facing the consequences is nothing, then ye can try us again. I expect my grandson would make a puddle of ye, though."

"I'm borrowing this," Junichi said, putting the sword through the remaining belt loop. "Don't worry, _I'll_ return it when I'm done." He offered Erik a hand up. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Never better." He felt bruises from the impacts already forming, but at the same time, he'd taken on the chief and _won_. It felt like a small return on all the beatings and grievances the chief had done to him, but a return nonetheless. He picked up the two pieces of the broken boomerang, tucking them away. "The exit's this way."

Rab shut the door carefully behind them. Now they were out of the caves, back into the snow-his backyard, of sorts. "Yer sister's not in the caves?"

"No. If they knew what happened to her, they would've... well, you'll see." Erik pointed ahead. "We have a little hideout this way. Not much, but it's dry and somewhat warm."

"What a bully," Junichi huffed. "I wish I'd hit him a few more times. Maybe I could've pounded some sense into that skull of his."

Erik chuckled. "I think you'd meet your match for real if you tried that. Nothing gets through that thick skull."

Junichi laughed, but then fell quiet. Erik could see the pity in his eyes, and it unnerved him. Well, he guessed it made sense for a guy who hadn't lived much in the real world to not know how awful people could be. Must be nice to not have to get used to it. It might've made him jealous, but on the other hand, he liked this sweet, stupid princeling as he was. Living in a situation like this would've made a nice kid like that be like...well, himself. Erik reached the door, pushing aside the snow that had piled up before carefully undoing the lock. "Okay. She's just in here."

"Watch your head," Junichi said as he entered, helping Rab inside.

Erik paused near the center of the room, keeping his eyes on her. "So... this is my younger sister, Mia."

"Gracious," Rab said. "I have my work cut out for me, aye?"

Junichi joined Erik, reaching out a hand slowly to touch the gold that had once been skin. "What happened to her?" he asked softly.

"It's... this necklace." Erik touched the elaborate necklace that still hung around her neck. "I... I'm the one that got it for her. As a birthday present. The guy that sold it told me some nonsense about it letting people turn things to gold. Well, except it wasn't nonsense at all." He waved a hand toward the makeshift shelf against one wall, which sported several gold utensils and cups. "She thought it was great, until she went to take it off. That's when... this happened."

"Hmm." Rab touched his staff to the statue's forehead, circles of magic springing from it. "Benediction!"

Erik held his breath, but nothing changed even after the circles died down. Rab sighed. "Well, I didnae really think it would be that easy, otherwise ye wouldnae had to come to see me. Dinnae ye worry, lad. We'll get her out of this."

He managed a nod, stepping back so Rab could examine the curse further. Junichi touched his shoulder. "So is this where you live?"

"Yeah. The other Vikings live in the caves, but they didn't like us too close to the treasure, so eventually we found this place. It's just as well. I don't think she would've been safe from them. Especially like this-if they knew, they would've hauled her off as treasure long ago."

"What a jerk," Junichi fumed. "I really should've punched him some more. Have you always lived here?"

"Nah. Mia and I were in a shipwreck when we were kids. Washed up on an island that the Vikings were camping out on. So they did save our lives, I guess. Hey... how long is that ice going to hold them? I don't think the chief can fit through that door, but some of them can."

"It'll hold them for a few hours, at least," Rab said. "If I haven't managed it by then, we'll make a new plan." He consulted a book he'd pulled out of his pack, muttering to himself as he cast more spell circles around Mia.

Junichi looked around, taking in the rest of the area. Not that it was much to look at, Erik acknowledged, but paying attention to Junichi helped keep him from staring at Rab until something happened. "You curious about this place?"

"I don't mean to be rude," Junichi said, bowing his head in apology.

"No, it's fine. It's probably not much to look at, though. Well, wait." Erik picked up something off the shelf-a small box with a red button on top. "Here, I bet you've never seen anything like this before. Found it in an old ruin." He set it on the ground, twisting the button.

He had the satisfaction of hearing Junichi gasp as the box seemed to fold in on itself, expanding several times in size. "I have definitely never seen anything like that before. What is it?"

"It's apparently called a Fun-Size Forge. You can use it to make stuff, so the instructions say. You just put stuff in and use the hammer and bam, things. Mia and I could never get it to work, though. I think you gotta be able to do magic at least a little to handle it." Erik offered a book. "Wanna give it a try?"

"Sure, I'll take a look," Junichi said, accepting the book with interest. Erik looked over at Rab, then at Junichi. The two didn't look that alike, but watching them both puzzling over something in a book, the expression was exactly the same. "There's a few recipes in here, it looks like. Some weapons and armor. I wonder if it can make other things, too?"

"Probably, if you can find a recipe for it. Or you could just chuck things in there and see what happens, I guess."

"Seems like you have to have a pretty clear idea of what you're making," Junichi said, turning a page. "That makes sense. Even a suit of armor would be vastly different if you were making it for you or me instead of, say, Hendrik."

"What, do you have to put in the measurements?"

"I think you have to have them in mind, at least."

"You wanna give it a try?" Erik said. "I got some stuff laying around from when Mia and I were trying it. Wouldn't hurt to get yourself a sword. ...Sorry about that, by the way."

"Not your fault." Junichi flipped through the pages. "I... think I could try it. Do you have some metal?"

"Just some iron and copper and stuff." He glanced behind him on the shelf. "And some gold, too, I guess."

"I'll try the iron." Junichi opened the lid, dropping the chunks Erik gave him inside. The forge hummed to life, a blob of multicolored material forming on the flat surface. Junichi took the hammer clipped to the side of the forge, scrutinizing the blob before looking at the book again. "I guess I just need to hit it into the shape I want, now."

Erik watched, his curiosity overtaking his worry over the general situation. This was the part he and Mia had never managed to get to work-the glowing blobs just stayed blobs forever. Junichi swung the hammer, bringing it down onto the blob, and this time it moved, shifting its shape just a little. "Looks like it's working," Erik said. "Well, keep going."

Junichi nodded, closing his eyes for a moment, as if to reaffix the mental image of what he was making in his mind. He brought down the hammer again, and again, his blows careful but still hard enough, and the metal lengthened out. It was kind of soothing to watch, Erik thought as the blob continued to take shape. Then he realized what it was taking the shape of. "That's not a sword."

"I'm not worried about the sword," Junichi said. "But your boomerang broke, right?"

"Well, yeah, but..." Erik didn't know what else to say to that. How did you respond to someone whose first instinct was to help someone else?

Finally, Junichi seemed to be satisfied with the shape. Consulting the book again, he flipped the table's surface, dropping the item into the forge's underside. Erik heard the hissing of a hot object hitting water. Junichi waited until the hissing stopped, then flipped it back. A metal boomerang sat neatly on its surface, gleaming. "I don't know that much about this kind of weapon, so I'm not sure how good the balance is. I guessed based on how I saw you using it." Junichi handed it over.

Erik flipped it into the air, then twirled it around one finger. The outer edge was sharp, made with an eye that understood weapons. "Feels pretty good."

"Great." Junichi grinned. "Thanks for letting me try it. It was fun."

"Hey... you want to keep it?" Erik offered.

"Keep it? But-"

"Like I said, I can't use it. And it's not much of a treasure if it isn't used."

"Then I'll make you some treasure on it," Junichi said. "I'll find some good recipes and make something really fun."

Erik let out a "pfft" of amusement. "That's what you're worried about? Okay, sure. Make me some treasure." He reached over, twisting the top so it shrank back down to its box form.

"Erik?" Rab looked over at them. "Come here for a moment, if ye would, lad."

"Sure." Erik got up and walked over. "Did you find out something?"

"I want to try something a little different. Can ye... hold her hand, lad? I think it might help if she has a bit of guidance back."

"Okay, I'll try." He walked around to face her front, looking at the scared expression, the outstretched hand. He hadn't been able to do anything then... but maybe he could do something now. He folded his hands over hers.

Rab summoned some spell circles around them, and quietly spoke, "Benediction."

This time, something happened. Light swirled around them, zeroing in on the necklace, whose jewels regained their blood-red color. With a 'tink', it fell to the floor. Like a wave crashing on the shore, color flooded back through Mia's body, and she fell forward into Erik's arms. "It worked!" Junichi said. "I knew you could do it, Grandpa."

"Aye, but not by myself. She needed a reminder of where to come back to," Rab said.

He lowered her to the floor, sinking into a sitting position next to her. "Mia? Hey, Mia. You okay?" He brushed some hair away from her face.

Her eyelids fluttered, and then she blinked at him, smiling sleepily. "Oh, big brother, g'morning. I had the weirdest dream."

Erik managed a smile. "Did you, now?"

"Yeah. I was in this big palace made of gold. Which sounds really cool, but it was also kinda... lonely. Then you came and picked me up, though, so it was fine." She yawned. "Weird. I'm kinda tired but I just woke up."

"You can sleep in if you want," Erik said. "Get your beauty sleep."

"You said it. No take-backsies." She grinned, then rolled over onto her side, falling asleep within moments.

"Being bound up like that must've tuckered her out," Rab said. "She'll be fine after a spot of rest."

"Let's take her back to Sniflheim," Junichi said. "I'm certainly not fond of the idea of leaving her in range of those bullies."

Erik's hand lingered on her shoulder. "I don't know how to thank you. I thought it was such a long shot, going to Dundrasil, but... she's alive. My sister's free."

"Then it was worth it," Rab said.

Junichi crouched by Erik, touching a hand to his shoulder. "You don't have to thank us. Seeing your sister unharmed and you happy is enough."

It wasn't enough. He didn't think he could ever make it enough, for these people who had everything they could want and still had given him so much kindness simply because they could. He had to put it aside because he simply didn't think he could wrap his brain around it. "Yeah, we should leave. Let me just gather up some things." He shucked off his travel bag, scooping up her meager belongings. His valuables were hidden closer to Sniflheim, so no worries about anything he might need to sell for some cash.

He was committing to it, he realized, the idea that he might never actually come back here again. Could he and Mia find a way to survive without the Vikings? How long would his luck hold? But they couldn't stay here, at least not right now. He was just going to have to trust in this thread of fate he'd found himself on. "Okay. Let's blow this joint." He pulled the sleeping Mia onto his back.

Junichi held out a hand for Erik's bag, and he handed it over with no reservations. "Yeah, let's go. It's cold here."

* * *

Mia barely moved as Erik tucked her into bed at the inn in Sniflheim. "She's still asleep, huh?" Junichi asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, once she's out she's out pretty hard." Erik gave her a little poke in the forehead, smiling.

"Think you could leave her side for a bit?" Junichi gestured over his shoulder. "I was thinking of grabbing something quick to eat while Grandpa Rab touches base with his people and sees where the envoy is."

He hadn't eaten since they'd left the ship, and that suddenly sounded like a very good idea. "Yeah, that sounds good. Did you have some place in mind?"

"Not really. I haven't been to Sniflheim before. Do you know this place well?"

"Yeah, there's a few stalls we can get a quick bite at," Erik said. "I can give you a little look around."

"That'd be great. Sniflheim is so different from Dundrasil," Junichi said as Erik locked the door behind him. "All the buildings are so tall."

"That's to keep the snow off 'em," Erik said as they exited onto the street. "Snow gets heavy when it piles up. Heavy enough to cave in a roof, even."

"Huh. I didn't know that. Is there some purpose behind the colorful windows, too?"

"Nah, I think that's just for fun." Erik gestured for him to follow. "How do you feel about fish?"

"It's fine. We have river fish in Dundrasil, but the big ocean fish are something else altogether."

"They come with seasoning already," Erik joked as he led Junichi to a booth. "Two, please. These are called fiskeboller," he told Junichi. "Fish balls, basically. They're pretty common around here, but probably not so much around Dundrasil."

"Make that three, please," Junichi said, handing the vendor some coin before Erik could pay. "Grandpa Rab will probably be hungry, too."

Erik eyed him. "Junichi, do you ever think about yourself? Like, instead of immediately thinking about someone else?"

"I... suppose so? I'm sorry, I'm not really sure I understand the question."

"Never mind. It's not important." Erik popped a fiskeboller into his mouth, enjoying the warmth and the light taste. It'd been a while since he'd had fiskeboller. Probably not since before Mia had been cursed, really. Hard to take time to enjoy yourself when you didn't know if your sister was still alive. "So there ahead is the central square. Everything kind of spirals out from that. The stalls, the shops and businesses, the houses toward the outer walls. And then at the back there is the castle."

"Thats where Queen Frysabel lives, huh," Junichi said. "Have you met her before, Erik?"

Honestly, it was pretty adorable how utterly clueless royalty could be. "I haven't had a reason to, no."

"Hm. I hope we get a chance to meet her before we have to leave. But the envoy is our priority for now. Oh, there's Grandpa Rab!" Junichi waved.

The older man waved back as he trotted over to them. "Here, Grandpa," Junichi offered him the stick of fiskeboller.

"Och, that's mighty thoughtful of you, lad. What's this?"

"They're fist baller-"

"Fiskeboller," Erik corrected in amusement.

"-and they're quite good. Did you find Jade?"

"Aye, she's already found the envoy. They're waiting for ye at the church," Rab pointed to the building.

Erik was reminded for the second time in the conversation that Junichi was royalty and he was not. "I'll head back to the inn, then."

"It's fine if ye'd like to come along," Rab told him, munching on a fiskeboller. "It's nae a formal event. We're just here to make them feel welcome."

Junichi smiled at Erik. Well, okay. If they wanted him there, it was the least he could do. He finished off the stick of fiskeboller, falling into step with Junichi, half-leading him toward the cathedral.

Inside, Erik immediately spotted Hendrik, head and shoulders above the rest of the group. Next to him, Jade was chatting cheerfully with the envoy, which as it turned out, was not an old man like Erik had assumed, but two young blonde women who had to be sisters, if not twins. Jade turned as the door closed, giving them a wave. "Junichi, there you are. Come over and say hi."

Both women rose as he approached. "Good afternoon," Junichi said, extending a hand as he walked to them. "I apologize for making you wait. I'm Junichi, prince of Dundrasil. This is my grandfather, Robert, and my friend Erik."

"Not at all," one of the women spoke, her voice soft and musical. This one was dressed in green, her hair pushed back with a hairband, whereas the other wore red and twin braids. "We only got into town ourselves. It's lovely to meet you all."

"I'm Veronica," the girl in red said, shaking Junichi's hand. "And this is my twin sister, Serena. We're the representatives for Arboria."

"I'm very glad Arboria agreed to send you," Junichi said. "I hope we can learn a lot from each other. The trip from Arboria wasn't too troublesome, I hope?"

"Much less troublesome than it would've been to cross the mountains," Veronica said. "All this ice is impossible this time of year."

"So, did you take care of your other task?" Jade asked.

"All right as rain, lassie," Rab told her. "I suppose once I check in on Frysabel and our boat captain takes care of his business, we'll be on our way."

"What kind of business?" Veronica asked. "Will it take long?"

"He said the show was only a few days," Junichi told her.

She blinked. "The boat captain has a show?"

"Darlings~" Sylvando's voice came from outside, as if he'd been summoned. "I heard you're in here. Did we get everyone together?" He opened the church door, stepping inside the room.

Something in the air changed. Erik felt the hairs on the back of his neck tingle, felt some kind of pressure in his chest, bearing down all over his body. Judging by the expression on the others' faces, they'd noticed it too. Nowhere was that more apparent than with Junichi, who grasped at his wrist as his left hand began to glow. Junichi cried out, more from alarm than pain as the glow increased, bright enough to hide the entire room. Flashes of other places filled Erik's head, too fast to identify, but somehow feeling terrifying and important.

Finally the light dimmed, returning to Junichi's hand, and the prince collapsed onto the ground. "Hey, Junichi!" Jade said, going to his side, Serena joining him.

"Um... what was that?" Sylvando said. "Was that supposed to happen and I just missed my cue?"

Erik shook his head, trying to either get the fragments of visions out of his head or get them to make sense. "What the heck... is a Luminary?"

"There's some sort of mark on his hand," Serena said, holding it in both of hers. "Was this there before?"

Jade shook her head. "He's never had that."

"Our first concern should be the prince's health," Hendrik said. "Is he harmed?"

"I don't think so, no," Serena said, moving one of her hands to his forehead. "I think he just might have been overwhelmed."

"Can't blame him there," Veronica said. "We all... felt that, right? Saw those images?"

They all nodded, silent confirmations. "I feel like I've seen this symbol somewhere before," Rab said as he leaned over Serena's shoulder, looking at Junichi's hand.

"Well, I've heard _of_ a 'Luminary' before," Veronica said, chewing on her thumb. "The Twin Luminaries were the ones that founded Arboria. But I don't see what something that far back in the past would have to do with what we saw."

"I don't think we're going to find out right here, though." Rab let out a breath. "All right. Let me go talk to Frysabel and get her to give me access to the Royal Library up on the Snaerfelt. I'll see what I can find there."

Serena looked to her sister. "I know we just left Arboria, but... do you think we might figure something out if we talked to Father Benedict?"

Veronica folded her arms. "I guess we do have time to get up there and back again, if our boat isn't leaving for a few days."

"I can give you more time if you need it," Sylvando told them. "It's my ship. But I'll leave this investigation to you. I have a show to prepare for."

Veronica raised an eyebrow. "You're not even a little curious about this?"

"Of course I am. But professional obligations come first, honey. Anyway, if anyone needs to take their mind off things, you're welcome to come. I'll let the ticket booth know."

It sounded silly given what had just happened, but at the same time, Erik thought, _Mia would probably like that._

"All right," Jade said with a nod. "Hendrik, you go with Uncle Rab in case he needs help. We don't want him traveling alone. I'll keep a watch on Junichi."

Hendrik hesitated. Erik got the impression he didn't like separating from the princess for even the best of reasons. "I understand. We'll depart as soon as you are ready, Lord Robert."

"I guess we've got a plan, then." Erik looked over at the still-unconscious Junichi, feeling his brows knit up with worry. His thread of fate he was determined to follow was already going in directions he didn't expect.

* * *

This had to be a dream, Erik thought as he looked around. First off, he remembered going to bed just before, and secondly, he didn't think this place could exist in real life. The interior of the tower past the balcony he was standing on stretched above and below as far as he could see, ringed with intricate gears and springs and coils that made him feel like he was on the inside of a clock. It was dizzying to look at, so he turned to the window, staring out at the mountains.

"Ah, good, thou hast arrived." Yep, this was definitely a dream-people didn't just pop up beside you without you knowing when you were on a platform with no apparent entrance or exit. The older man chuckled. "Thou seemst surprised to see me."

"Hey, wait a minute." The beard and pointy hat, the sharp features-this wasn't just a random old man. "You're that seer!"

"I am, indeed." The seer fixed his dark-colored eyes on Erik. "Well, was mine prophecy useful to thee? Were thou able to savest thy sister?"

His words were accented in a way Erik hadn't heard before. Well, not that that meant much by itself-Sylvando spoke in a way Erik hadn't heard before-but something about it felt out of place. "I… I was. Thank you."

The seer smiled. "And wast thou able to meet thy friends?"

Erik frowned. "Wait, was that what you wanted to happen? That little light show and those images?"

"The… 'light show'?"

"Yeah, you know, how the prince's hand lit up and that weird symbol appeared on it! You know something, don't you? What's a Luminary?"

Now he looked startled. Maybe this wasn't his doing after all. "Thou meanst to say the Luminary's mark appeared on the prince's hand… Junichi, was it not? Where it had not been there before? And it happened once all were gathered together?"

"Yeah."

"Tis most puzzling." The seer closed his eyes, thinking things over. "I hath no clear answers for thee. That the Mark should appear when it was not there before is an anomaly. But I do not believe the Mark would appear were there no need for it. Be on thy guard. Protect him, and protect thyselves."

"Why us? We only just met."

"That is true, and yet, thou and they be bound by a deeper fate. Thou has strong ties to each other."

"So like… we were just fated to be friends, or something?"

"Nay. A strong fate means that thy paths were likely to cross, and that thou may share in a similar future. The nature of that relationship is still up to thee. I fear I cannot offer thee any specific insights as to what that future may be, however. I only wished to give thee a slight nudge in the direction of thy companions, as thanks for what thou hast done for me."

"What I did…? But we never met before."

"Yes. But also, no." The seer shook his head. "I fear the explanation would runneth long, and our time runneth short. Erik. I will do what I can to discover what malaise may be lurking in thy future. Should the stars align, we shall speak again." A slight smile touched the corners of his lips. "It seems thy fate and mine are also connected, as unlikely as it may seem. Until then, fare thee well."

"Hey, wait a-" He was awake, back in the Sniflheim inn, hands clutching the sheets as if to anchor himself. Erik sat up, taking a quick glance around the room. Same place he'd fallen asleep in, Mia curled up on the other bed, wrapped in blankets like they were a seashell. It was just a dream, he told himself as he laid back down. Just a dream.

But he had his doubts.


	3. Chapter 3

Even in his dreams, the persistent images continued, but not in any way he could make sense of. They were a whirl of colors and emotions he couldn't discern, until finally they solidified: himself falling away from Yggdrasil as it burned, its leaves scattering, coupled with a sense of pain and terror that jolted him awake and into a sitting position.

"Junichi?" Jade leaned into his field of vision, touching a hand to his forehead. "Are you okay?

"Jade?" He closed his eyes and tried to return some moisture to a suddenly dry mouth. "I'm all right. It was just a dream."

"Well, maybe just now, but that part before where your hand lit up like a fireworks display wasn't," she said. "It's not hurting you, is it?"

He blinked, and looked down at his hands. On his left hand, a brown mark had appeared under the skin, a sort of sharp U-shape with a diamond in the middle. So that had happened after all. But if it wasn't a dream, what was it? An omen? "It doesn't hurt. What… happened to me? Did you… see that too?"

"I think we all saw _something_ , at least. But what exactly it was, we don't know yet."

"Where are the others?" He looked around.

"Uncle Rab and Hendrik went to the library to see if they could find anything about this mark," she touched his hand. "Serena and Veronica made a quick trip back to Arboria to do the same, see if they can find out anything more about this Luminary thing. Sylvando's doing rehearsals for his show and I think Erik took his sister out on the town."

Junichi swung his legs around, testing them before standing. He felt fine, physically at least. "How long was I out?"

"About a day and a half. It's evening now," she gestured at the dim lighting outside the window. "Are you sure you're okay? I know you sleep like the dead, but this was a bit much."

"I'm fine, I promise. Just… confused, I guess."

"That makes eight of us," she said with a shrug. "Uncle Rab and the envoys should be back sometime soon. Hopefully they'll have found something. Want to go get something to eat in the meantime? You must be hungry."

He was. He didn't think he'd eaten since the fist ballers the previous day, and that hadn't been much. "Yes, please."

She laughed as she got to her feet, shouldering her spear. "By the way, what happened to your sword?"

Oh, right. "Viking dumped it in the ocean."

"What, and you let him?"

"I was _trying_ to be peaceful. Anyway, I wasn't worried even if I didn't have a sword. He might've been big, but Hendrik's much tougher than he was."

"Yeah, but Hendrik's a hard standard to measure up to. He's just that good," she said with a toss of her hair. "There's an outdoor place near the square. We can watch for the others while we eat."

"Sounds good." Junichi grabbed a coat and followed her out. "Huh, it's not too cold to eat outdoors?"

"It's got a nice outdoor fireplace. It'll be fun to sit by the fire and look at the town, right?"

He nodded agreement. "Erik showed me a little bit, but it'll be nice to just take it in. Did you know they build the roofs like that because it keeps the snow from piling up? If the snow gets too much, it can make the whole thing cave in."

"Huh. I guess that makes sense. What about the colored windows?"

"Just for fun."

She laughed. The outdoor eatery was practically on the square, giving them a good view of all the comers and goers. The waitress seemed used to foreigners, because she happily and patiently walked Junichi through the whole menu. "It's cold, but it's nice here," Jade said, fingers curled around a cup of coffee the waitress had given her. "I'm glad we came."

"Me too. It's been fun, but also, we did some good. Think Uncle Rab will let us go visit Queen Frysabel with him? I haven't seen her since we were kids."

"I didn't know you knew her. Huh, you said you haven't been to Sniflheim before."

"I haven't. She came to Heliodor once with her dad." Jade looked over at him. "You sure you're okay? That mark's not hurting you or anything, is it?"

"No, not at all. I feel like I could forget it's there, it almost feels like it's always been there." And yet he didn't think he would ever be able to forget. "Well, I guess we'll find out more when Grandpa Rab and the twins return from their errands. Hey, there's Erik!" He waved, spotting the now-familiar blue hair.

He waved back, walking over, his sister peering around him curiously. "Erik, come have a meal with us. And your name is Mia, right? It's good to see you up and about."

"What else would I be doing?" She wrinkled her nose in response. "Who're you?"

Erik put a hand on her head, ruffling her hair, to which she responded with an indignant noise. "Sorry about her bad manners. She was raised by an idiot."

"What are you talking about? I was raised by _you_ , you idiot."

"See? You heard it from the source."

Mia rolled her eyes. "Well, if you're buying, I'm eating." With that, she dragged over a chair from a nearby table, plopping herself down. "So, who're you? How do you know Erik?"

"I'm Junichi. It's nice to meet you." He held out a hand for her to shake.

"And I'm Jade."

"They're the prince of Dundrasil and the princess of Heliodor," Erik said, "so behave yourself, seriously."

Mia looked at Junichi's hand like it was going to bite. "Wait, you're a _prince_?"

Jade began to laugh as Erik groaned, putting a hand to his head. "Mia, I _just_ said..."

"Hey, you can't just spring this on me and expect me to be all chill about it! How do _you_ know a prince?"

"We went over this. He's the one that helped save you from the curse, remember?"

"Yeah, but you didn't say he knew our names or anything!"

Jade passed her a menu. "Here. Go ahead and pick yourself out something to eat so we can get your order in."

"And don't pick the most expensive thing on there just because you can," Erik told her. "Pick something you'll eat."

"Have you eaten here before?" Junichi asked her. "The waitress was kind enough to tell me what everything was. So these here are all the fish dishes, and these are the game, like reindeer and moose..."

By the time the waitress came back around to take their order, she'd brought his and Jade's dishes. "Go ahead," Erik said as Junichi put the plate aside. "You don't want it to get cold."

"Are you sure?"

"I am absolutely positive it will get cold out here, yes."

Jade snorted into her pasta. "So how's Sniflheim?"

"Hasn't changed much since the last time we were here. What about you? Anyone made it back to town yet?"

"No, but hopefully they should be back soon."

Erik looked over at Junichi. "Are _you_ okay? You were out like a light for a while there."

"I'm fine. Sorry to have worried everyone."

Erik gave him a look. "Ah yes, I'm sure you had that whole thing planned out to give us a proper scare. It worked, good job."

"Might've been better if he had," Jade sighed. "Everything about this is... weird. I can't figure out how that could have happened. I mean, what would just make a mark appear when eight people sit in a church together?"

"Yeah, that's the thing, isn't it? That was the first time all eight of us were in one place together. That's gotta be important." Erik rested his chin in one hand.

"Well, we'll know more when everyone else returns," Junichi said. "All we can do right now is wait for them to get back."

"And eat." Jade reached across the table, poking him in the forehead. "You most of all need to rest and build up your strength."

"I'll take it easy, I promise." Junichi obediently put a forkful of food in his mouth, chewing carefully. "See? I'm eating and recovering my strength."

"Good. Fiskeboller are nice but they're not a complete meal, just so you know," Erik said.

"They are tasty, though. I wonder if we could make them back home?" The waitress returned again with Erik and Mia's food. "Oh, good. Now you can take care of yourself, too."

"Hey, I ate after your grand display, and I'm not the one that passed out from it. You're just trying to distract me from you."

"Distraction worked," Mia said as she dug in.

Junichi smiled. At least it seemed like she was in good spirits and had a healthy appetite after what she'd been through. "Let's not worry about it too much, all right? We'll have our answers when everyone returns. Until then, let's enjoy a nice meal together."

* * *

Both Rab's group and the twins returned to Sniflheim after the sun had set and Mia had already gone to bed. That might be for the best, Junichi thought. If their talk at dinner hadn't bothered her, best not to alarm her unnecessarily. "All right, you first," Veronica said, resting her elbows on the table. "What did you find?"

"I knew I'd seen this symbol before," Rab said, pulling out a book and opening it. "Though it was a long time ago. This is a symbol associated with Yggdrasil. According to old legends, things that were imbued with this mark received Her divine blessing. It's nae a custom ye see much nowadays, though."

"We've a few marks like that in Arboria," Serena said. "I always thought it was just because it was the Twin Luminary's town."

"Aye, but usually it's people that put the mark on, not the mark showing up on its own."

"So was that lovely light Yggdrasil's doing, then?" Sylvando said. "I can believe it. It was very cheerful."

"'Cheerful' isn't really the word I'd use," Veronica said.

"Safe to say I think Yggdrasil's got an interest in our Junichi," Rab continued. "To what purpose, though, I dinnae have a clue. No one really knows that much about Yggdrasil. It's always been up there, but why or to what purpose, we dinnae know. If anyone would, I expect it would be the Arborians."

Serena and Veronica looked at each other. "Well, according to our lore, Yggdrasil is the mother who created Erdrea, the source of life. They say every leaf on Yggdrasil represents a life here on Erdrea. When someone dies, their leaf falls from the tree, and when someone is born, a life is born anew. Our souls all return to that source of life when we die, so I guess you can say no one ever _really_ dies, in a way. It's rather nice to think about, isn't it?"

Hendrik nodded. "I have heard similar lore in Zwaardsrust."

"Aye, we say the same in Dundrasil. It still dinnae explain how Her mark would appear unbidden, though. It does suggest that She has a will, dinnae it?"

"Well... there must be a reason, right?" Erik said slowly. "Assuming She does, She wouldn't have just gone around marking someone without a reason. Like, there must be something she wants him to do. Something he can't do without Her power, right?"

"That does seem to be the logical conclusion," Hendrik agreed. "So then, what would that be?"

Jade shrugged. "Maybe we need to go and ask Her."

"That isn't as easy as it sounds," Veronica told her. "Unless you've got wings you haven't told us about. We of Arboria do guard the forest below Yggdrasil to make sure no evil people enter, but I don't see how they could actually get up there."

"There is the altar," Serena said. "Not that I've ever seen it myself, but if it's an altar, you could offer something?"

"What, though? I don't think even Father Benedict knows anything about it."

"What were ye able to find out about the Luminary?" Rab asked. "Perhaps that might help this puzzle fit together."

Veronica pulled out a book of her own, flipping it open. "Luminaries, you mean. As I've said, Arboria was founded by the Twin Luminaries. I don't mean actual twins, mind. They were husband and wife." Veronica pointed to an illustration depicting two people, both with the same mark as Junichi's. "During the Age of Heroes, they, along with their companions, did battle against the Dark One of the void, Calasmos."

"Did they win?" Jade asked.

"Yes, completely. They utterly destroyed Calasmos and returned light to the world. Wouldn't really call them 'heroes' otherwise, would we?"

"You don't think Yggdrasil is getting ready for a round two, do you?" Sylvando asked.

"That's the thing. Calasmos was destroyed. And he was the ultimate evil, the lord of all darkness. If he's dead, who could possibly be left? If there is another baddie, we don't have a single bit of info on them."

"Hard to imagine there's some other dark lord waiting out there," Jade said. "I mean, things are so peaceful."

"If some dark lord has decided to show up, they're sure taking their sweet time," Veronica said. "It's been, well, ages since the Age of Heroes. Why would one show up now?"

"Well, we don't know for sure that's what it is, right?" Sylvando said. "Maybe Yggdrasil just wants you to trim Her dead branches or spread some fertilizer."

"Sylvando, be serious." Veronica frowned at him.

"Nay, he's got a point. Perhaps it is some sort of task She just needs a human She can trust for," Rab said. "I suppose we won't know until we can go talk to Her, aye?"

"What do you think, Junichi?" Jade asked. "This does concern you most of all."

He folded his arms, thinking. "Let's go back to Dundrasil," he said at last. "If we think we've learned all we can here and in Arboria, maybe Father and Mother will know something we don't. In the meantime, it was what we were all going to do anyway. It's like Sylvando said-we still have obligations."

"Would everyone be all right with that, then?" Rab asked. "I think at least until we've put together a plan, we should stick together. Yggdrasil only placed Her mark when all of us were there in one place. I think there's some signficance in that."

The rest of the table nodded. "How many more days are you doing your show, Sylvando?" Jade asked him.

"Two more. It's a limited-run engagement," he said with a wink. "You all should come and watch the show! If you spend all your time worrying, you'll never get anything done. Take your mind off things for a while."

* * *

Mia wasn't really sure how this whole situation had happened. Erik had told her about the curse, and how the weird old man had broken it, but that didn't really explain how Erik was suddenly, like, actually friendly with all of these people. On the other hand, though, they were now on a free boat, sailing out of Sniflheim, and that was _awesome_.

After grabbing some cookies and an apple from the kitchen (this kitchen, she was sure, was filled with every bit of food in the history of ever) she made her way to the deck, taking in everything. It seemed most of the group was out here-she saw the performer man talking with the big beefy helmsman, the old man sitting reading a book, the princess apparently having a fight with the big scary guy whom she was determined to give as wide a berth as possible. The twins were looking at something off the side of the railing, she didn't see the prince, and there was her big brother, at the front of the ship, watching the horizon. "Sorry, I didn't bring you an apple," she said as she hopped onto the ship's rail. "But you can have a cookie."

He smiled as he accepted the cookie she offered, idly flipping it between his fingers like it was a coin. "How you feeling? Not seasick anymore?"

"I was not seasick. I just got so excited I puked a little. Happens to everyone."

"Uh-huh." He rested his arms on the rail, watching her with a smile. "Try not to get excited anymore, then."

"I dunno, I'm feeling pretty excited right now. Let me just adjust my aim..." He made a halfhearted swipe at her head, ruffling her hair. "So, spill the beans."

"I'm not feeling excited or seasick, thanks."

"That is not what I meant and you know it. I mean about," she waved her hand at the rest of the ship. "What were you _doing_ that you suddenly know royalty and stuff? I can't believe you'd get in tight with some hoity-toities in ten years, let alone three."

"I told you, didn't I? I met a fortune teller who told me to go look for Rab and when I found him, he turned out to not be hoity-toity. I hope you thanked him, since he's the one that figured out how to break the curse."

She guessed she did owe him that much. "And what's up with that prince, anyway? He seems to like you."

"I think he likes most everybody."

"Yeah, but he actually likes you. Oh, there he is," she spotted him on the deck, hammering away at something. "Isn't that the weird forge thingie you found?"

"Yeah. I gave it to him."

"Wait, you what?" She leaned in, looking around to make sure no one could hear them. "But we were going to sell that for a lot of money!"

He put a hand on her head, holding it there for a long moment, as if he wanted to reassure himself she was there. "You're worth more than it ever would be."

She scrunched down. "Erik, you're being weird. You're so... like, I don't know. You're smiling, and... I don't know how to act around you when you're being nice to me and not teasing me."

He scowled at her. "Can't I be glad I get to hear the lovely tones of my sister's sarcasm for five minutes?"

"Ah, that's better."

He met her eyes. "It wasn't that long for you, but it was three years for me, not knowing if you'd ever be yourself again. I was really worried, okay?"

She didn't know how she was supposed to respond. She and Erik never just talked about feelings and stuff, so this conversation was going places she couldn't navigate. He never showed that he was worried or scared of anything that wasn't a Viking. What had it been like while she'd been turned to gold? Just thinking about it made her feel guilty. "Hey, um! This ship is pretty cool, right? I've never been on a ship before, so this seems a good one for my first. The performer guy owns it, right?"

"His name is Sylvando, and yeah, it's his ship. Don't ask me how he got a ship. I guess he's pretty loaded."

She turned her gaze back to the performer guy, who was still talking about something, gesturing with his hands. Good looking, nice sense of style, clearly rolling in dough, could make her laugh... She wondered if he was single. Erik frowned as he watched her gaze. "I'm not sure what you're thinking right now, but I'm pretty sure I won't like it."

"Probably not. So I'm not going to tell you."

He smiled, then looked out to sea again. "I know things are kind of weird right now, but... things are okay, Mia. You can relax and have a bit of fun. For at least a little while, don't worry about things and enjoy all the new stuff you're going to see and do."

"Yeah, I guess, I just... Where are we going? What are we going to do when we get there? The chief's going to be pissed."

"Hey, you let me worry about that. It'll be all right. Besides, uh, I kind of punched the chief, so we probably shouldn't go back for a while anyway."

"You did _what_?" She hopped off the rail, pointing a finger at him accusingly. "You punched the chief?! And I didn't get to help?! Or at least watch?! Erik, you _jerk_!"

"It was a spur of the moment thing, all right? And besides, Junichi hit him first." He caught her blank look. "You know, the prince?"

"Oh." The guy working on the forge that Erik had somehow been persuaded to give him, rather than sell. She'd met him in Sniflheim, of course, but she'd let him and Erik do most of the talking. "So wait... does he know about the Viking thing? About... us and them?"

"Yeah. I told him."

She gave him a look. "Like, willingly, or..."

"Yeah. I think he felt sorry for me, but... He's definitely not like the upper crusty types we know from Sniflheim. He's... genuinely a good guy. I've never felt that comfortable around anyone that wasn't you."

She leaned in, studying his face. "So, do you like him?"

"No! I mean, yeah, he's hot, but it's not like that." Erik sighed. "It's more like... He feels a little bit like family. Which is a dumb thing for me to say about a prince, I know."

Erik was being sincere again, and again, she didn't know how to handle it. "I'm going to go explore the ship a bit."

He smiled. "Good. Have fun."

Mia walked away briskly, considering. The ship was fine and all, but the thing she was most curious about were the people. Erik had been talking to all of these people, seemed to be at least acquainted with them and they with him. She knew there were a couple of times he'd gone off to talk to all of them, putting their heads together over something he hadn't explained to her yet. Well, you know what? She knew someone in this group that could answer those questions, and probably a few others.

The prince, Junichi, had just finished whatever he was working on, pulling it out of the forge. "Nice sword," she said as she sat across from him cross-legged, watching as he held it up, inspecting it.

"Thank you. I'm not quite sure it's right, so I think I'll try again in a little bit. There's a note on reforging in here somewhere," he gestured to the book sitting next to the forge. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay." She scruitinized his face, as if he might have his secrets written there. What was this princey guy really like? After all, _she_ knew her brother was the greatest guy in the world, but how did this random royal know that? Royals weren't known for being smart about regular people, after all. "Are you really a prince?"

"Yes, I'm the prince of Dundrasil." He smiled at her, and it was so bright, she thought she might go blind. Was this guy even real? "Did your brother tell you that's where we're heading? I look forward to showing you my home."

"What's it like?"

"Well, for one thing, it's warmer," Junichi told her. "There's no snow, except in the winter sometimes and even then it's not much. Instead, there's lots of grass and flowers and different kind of trees. It's very beautiful."

She tried to imagine what he was talking about, but just didn't have the references for things outside of the Snaer. "How do you know my brother?"

"He came to Dundrasil to ask for my grandpa's help. You're very lucky to have such a good big brother. He made such a long trip for you. I'm really glad we were able to help you, Mia."

She shifted uncomfortably. She didn't really like having this conversation about her instead. "And what, you just came along for the ride?"

"Kind of, yeah. I did want to see Sniflheim, but also... I wanted to help him if I could." Junichi rubbed at his neck. "Though I don't think I did much, other than punch a guy."

All right, she conceded, that was a compelling argument in favor of her liking this guy. "You punch Vikings for fun?"

"Well, not for fun, no. He was being mean to your brother," he added in a huff. "He deserved a few more punches, honestly."

No argument there. "You seem to get along well."

"Well, he's easy to get along with. He's a kind person, isn't he?"

"How do you know that?"

"I can tell," Junichi said. "It's in how he treats everyone around him. He's always looking out for others, even in little things. He tries not to hurt anybody, even when it means he'll be hurt." Junichi looked out over the water. "You know, I got the sense when we first met that we'd meet before, and been friends. But I think we would have been friends even if we hadn't. I'm glad we met."

Mia just didn't know what to make of this guy. Some of what he was saying seemed so smart, so perceptive, that it seemed impossible for a prince to figure out. And then he talked unironically about being friends and being glad they met and she thought he might be a simpleton, after all. "Are you _sure_ you're a prince?"

"Yes. Why, what are you expecting me to be?"

"Well, princes are supposed to be more..." she made some aimless gestures with her hands. "Froofy."

"I'm not quite sure what you mean by that. I am who I am," he said with a shrug.

"Ah, this is impossible," she groaned, pulling on her ponytail. "Never mind. So you got that forge thingie to work?"

"Oh! Yes, it's pretty fun. I made myself a new sword just now, since the Viking chief decided to get rid of mine."

Mia gave him an exasperated look. "That's why you don't give your weapons to Vikings, doofus."

"I was trying to be nice to him."

"That's why you don't try to be nice to Vikings."

"I would still try to be nice to them," Junichi said, shaking his head. "All it cost me this time was a sword. That's worth it. Maybe next time, we'll be able to understand each other without a fight."

"I'm telling you, that's not gonna work. Vikings don't get 'nice'."

"I'm still going to try. What if there's someone like you or Erik among them, after all?" He smiled that bright smile again. "I think your brother would understand what I mean."

He was an idiot. Without a doubt, this prince was an idiot. But at the same time, she thought her brother probably _would_ understand. "So you're making things on that forge, right? Make me some treasure."

"Okay," he agreed readily. "I only have these basic recipes so far, but if I have the materials, I can make it."

She squinted over his shoulder at the list. "Ugh, these are all weapons. I don't want a weapon. Make me something pretty."

"All right, it's a promise. When I find a recipe for something pretty, I'll make it for you."


	4. Chapter 4

Eleanor was the first to greet Junichi and Rab as they entered the castle, giving each of them a hug. "Welcome back. How did everything go?"

"Well, about that," Rab said. "Where is Irwin? We need to talk a wee bit."

"He's in his office," Eleanor said, peering around. "The envoy isn't with you?"

"Jade is showing them around the castle. They're lovely girls, two of them," Rab said. "But we can explain everything once we've seen him. There's a bit of a thing that happened while we were there."

She tilted her head curiously, but didn't question further, leading them to Irwin's office. Junichi guessed he was trying to understand the kingdom's finances. "Junichi! Welcome home," he said, rising. "And Lord Robert, too. How was the trip?"

"Eventful," Rab said.

"How so? Were you able to help that girl you were looking to help?"

"Yes. That's not the eventful part," Rab said with a shake of his head, gesturing for Junichi to show his hand. "So... while we in Sniflheim, this mark appeared on yer son's hand. With a powerful burst of light. As far as we can tell, this is the mark of Yggdrasil, that's identical to the one the Twin Luminaries bore during the Age of Heroes."

Irwin blinked, then picked up Junichi's hand, studying the mark. "I don't understand," Eleanor said. "What are you saying, Father?"

Rab shook his head. "We're nae really sure what it means yet. I was going to peruse the library and see if I might have some more information stashed away somewhere."

"You're saying this is the same mark as an ancient hero?" Irwin said. "Why would it appear now? On our Junichi?"

"We dinnae know, Irwin. But we need to be prepared for the worst. It could be a response to some dark power we dinnae know about yet. We're trying to figure out a way to get to Yggdrasil and see if we can talk to Her."

"What kind of dark power could there be?" Irwin put a hand to his chin. "I haven't heard any reports of anything troubling, anywhere. The world is at peace, is it not?"

Rab shrugged helplessly. "Like I said, we dinnae know. That's why I'm hoping I'll be able to find something here at home. I'm telling ye both now because he's yer son and ye deserve to know, but also to be prepared. If we figure something out, I imagine we'll have to leave Dundrasil again."

"Well... I'll feel fine about that if he's with you, Lord Robert. Whatever you need, just let us know." Irwin's thumb brushed over the mark. "Junichi... Whatever fate may have in store for you, I believe you can handle it. You'll do us proud."

"I'm not worried," Junichi said with a smile. "I have Grandpa Rab and Jade and Hendrik on my side with me. And my other new friends, too."

"Speaking of," Rab continued, "if you'd like to meet the representatives from Arboria, they're here as well."

"Ah, yes." Irwin seemed to need a moment to realign himself. "Yes, I'd like to meet them."

Rab gestured toward the door, leading the way. Jade had the group outside the meeting room, pointing out some feature of the castle. She waved as they approached. "Uncle Irw-" She cleared her throat. "Your Majesty."

"Welcome back, Jade." He touched a hand to her shoulder. "And to you as well, Hendrik. I hear your trip was quite eventful."

Hendrik quietly saluted in response. "These are the representatives from Arboria," Jade motioned to the twins, "Veronica, and Serena."

"A pleasure to meet you both," he shook their hands, Eleanor following. "I am Irwin, King of Dundrasil, and this is my wife, Eleanor. I'm glad you could come. I look forward to showing you our hospitality. May this be fruitful for both of our communities."

Veronica gave him a bow, and Serena curtsied. "Thank you for having us, Your Majesty."

"We understand you had an eventful journey to get here," Eleanor said. "So you must be tired. We'll let you settle in to your quarters now, and then perhaps we could all have dinner together?"

"That would be lovely," Serena said. "I cant wait to try some of your local dishes."

"Of course. We'll feed you well while you're here," Irwin said with a laugh, patting her shoulder.

"Jade, would you like to guide them to the east wing? SInce you're enjoying showing them around, I hear," Eleanor said to her. "Kenna's already over there, she can show you which rooms. Veronica, Serena, if you need anything at all, please feel free to ask Kenna."

"Will do, Uncle Irwin."

* * *

Kenna had offered them separate rooms, but Veronica had insisted that she and Serena share. Sure, this place was probably safe enough, but they'd spent their whole lives sharing a bedroom, so why start in a foreign town? Which was good, as Kenna seemed just the tiniest bit caught off guard by the fact there were three more guests than expected. "It's so big," Serena said as she set her bag down by the foot of one bed. "Goodness, I feel like I'm going to get lost in here just trying to find the bathroom."

"Good thing you've got someone with an excellent sense of direction," Veronica said as she flopped onto the other bed. Nice and soft, and the sheets smelled faintly of herbs and soap. She supposed that was to be expected in a royal castle for a kingdom much bigger than Arboria, but still, it was a nice thing among all the strange stone walls and warm temperatures. "It is bigger than I thought. I don't think we saw the half of it."

"Junichi said Dundrasil is also a lot of the land around here," Serena said. "A bunch of little villages and farms and such. They have their soldiers come out and help in exchange for taxes."

"Huh. I guess that works pretty well when everyone isn't on the far side of a snow-capped mountain," Veronica said. "Think Father Benedict will really want to help establish a pass through the mountains?"

"I think it would be lovely. But going through an entire mountain range... well, it might just be too difficult, don't you think?"

She waved a hand from the bed. "Give me ten minutes with them and a good wand and I'll have it taken care of. Can't promise there will be much left of the mountain, though."

Serena giggled. "But if you do that, where will all the snow go?"

"I don't know. Somewhere. Wherever snow goes when it's not on a mountain. That's the snow's problem, not mine." Veronica rolled onto her stomach, looking over at Serena. "So, glad you came with me after all?"

"Now that I'm here, it is rather exciting. Everything is so different. And Junichi and his family seem very nice." Serena's smile faded. "I hope this whole business with the Luminary's Mark is just Her needing a human for something simple. I don't know what we'll do if it's something scary."

"If it's something scary, I'll protect you, of course. And you'll heal me if I get into a scrape, just like we always do." Veronica rested her chin in her hands. "Serena, don't you see? Maybe this is what our power is for. It's like I always said, we must have gotten these powers for a reason."

"Didn't we get our powers because we're descended from the Twin Luminaries? Things like this often pass from generation to generation, so Father Benedict says. He says that's why he has his power to see the future."

"Yes, but Father Benedict has trouble seeing anything that isn't tomorrow's weather. Our powers are different, Serena. They're much stronger, and I don't even think we've fully grown into them yet." Veronica sighed. "I know you don't believe me because you're not as quick to pick things up as I am, but your power's the same as mine."

Serena let out a sigh of her own. "Maybe, but my power is healing. I don't think I'll be very good if it came to a fight."

"You don't have to be. Besides, those other people seem like they're pretty tough. We'll just let them hit the enemy first."

Serena giggled at that. "You won't let them hit the enemy first. You'll set them on fire."

"Yeah, true." Veronica rolled back onto her back, tilting her head so she could see Serena still. "Bigger crowd than we expected to end up in, right?"

"They all seem very nice. I'm sure we'll get along just fine."

"Well, _you_ will. You'd get along with a monster that was trying to eat you."

"If it's trying to eat me, it's probably just hungry."

"See? That there is exactly what I'm talking about." Veronica closed her eyes, reviewing everything. Junichi reminded her a bit of her sister, honestly-very sweet, but a bit slow. Judging by the matches he had with Jade, though, he seemed capable with a weapon, at least. Speaking of Jade, she hadn't expected that a princess of a neighboring(? Where was Heliodor, anyway?) kingdom would be that capable, either, but she seemed reliable. And Hendrik she was pretty sure could rip a dragon in half with his bare hands. Robert, or Rab as Junichi and Jade called him, seemed like he knew a fair bit about magic himself. It might be worth picking his brain later. Sylvando was... well, Sylvando. She got the impression no one was really prepared to deal with him on their first try, anyway-Kenna certainly hadn't been. And that left Erik. She wasn't really sure how he fit into this group-he mostly just seemed to talk to Junichi or his sister, and he seemed to know his way around a ship, but she didn't know if he'd be useful in battle. Well, she and the other three that could use a weapon would probably be enough. "Why do you think that mark only showed up once we were all together? The eight of us, I mean."

"I don't know. It's quite bizarre, isn't it? Or maybe Yggdrasil just chose that particular moment and we just all happened to be there?"

"That doesn't explain why we all saw those... images, though. It was definitely because we were all there. I just don't get what we have in common. Maybe we're all descendants of the Twin Luminaries and his companions?"

"I suppose I could see Sir Hendrik being a descendant of Drustan, but... We're the descendants of Erdwin and Serenica, but it's the Prince of Dundrasil that has the Mark. I don't recall anything in our lessons saying Dundrasil had ties to the Twin Luminaries."

"Mm, I guess you're right. There goes that theory, then." Veronica sat back up, tossing one braid over her shoulder. "I guess if we can figure out a way to get up to Yggdrasil, we can ask Her."

"What do you think it's like up there?" Serena asked.

"Well, I'm sure it'll be safe, if you're worried, but..." Veronica shrugged. "I hope someone can figure out some way of getting up there. Maybe we should've pressed Father Benedict over it again, but... he always did say that there wasn't a way up there and we were just protecting Her holy shadow. But I suppose there's no point in worrying about it right now. If Rab and that library of his don't turn up anything, I guess we'll have to think of something else then. In the meantime, let's not forget why we came here and do our best for Arboria, all right?"

Serena smiled, reassured. "Yes, of course. Shall we go freshen up before dinner, then?"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Erik stood on the tower balcony again. The view outside hadn't changed-even the weather was the same-so he looked to the interior of the tower, studying the moving gears. "Thou made it," the seer said as he appeared next to Erik. "I worried that thou wouldst not be able to return."

"Isn't this my dream?" he asked. "Why wouldn't I be here?"

"That is true. Perhaps it is better to say that it is I that hast reached thou."

Erik looked him over. "Didn't you have a little less white in that beard last time I saw you?"

He blinked. "How long hast it been for thee?"

"Uh, not long. A week or two?" How long had the trip from Sniflheim taken?

"I see. For thou, it hath not been long, but it hath been quite some time for me. This is to be expected. Mine information would not be useful to thee should it arrive too late."

Erik felt like this conversation was making less and less sense. "Can you explain what is going on here in smaller words, and with less 'thou's?"

"Yes. That is why I hath come, to explain. Although, what I know is still limited. Erik, thou asked why the Luminary mark appeared on thy friend. We believe it to be because darkness encroacheth upon thy time."

"The darkness is doing what?"

"It gathers its strength, slowly." The seer locked eyes with Erik. "The Luminary's fate is to do battle with this darkness. I doth not yet know what form it taketh. I shall endeavor to discover that. If I cannot reach thee again, I shall leave thee information as best I can."

"How's he supposed to do battle with this darkness? What are we supposed to do?"

"Go to Yggdrasil. There you shall be able to obtain the power we have left for thee. I shall ensure that happens."

"Well, we'd _like_ to get to Yggdrasil, but it's kind of, you know, in the sky?"

"...ah. Right. And thou doth not have..." He thought that over. "Seek out the Orbs. The six orbs of the six kingdoms will activate the altar."

"Okay. Six orbs, six kingdoms, got it. What else?"

He started to say something, then his image blurred. "... losing contact... going to leave thee... for it..."

"Hey, wait. What was tha-" Erik was awake again, the tower vanished. What the heck. It hadn't been a dream, not the first time and not now. The good news was, he had some information they could use. The orbs. The bad news was that things were probably going to get a lot worse.

* * *

The not-dream was still on his mind when he exited his guest quarters in the castle the next morning. He really didn't fit in a castle, he thought, eyeing his shabby clothing in a hallway mirror. He made a halfhearted attempt to tame his spiky hair with his fingers before giving up and heading toward the kitchen.

Everyone else seemed to already be in the dining room, chatting among themselves over something he thought might be a dish made with eggs. Even Mia was there, having some sort of loud, cheerful conversation with Veronica. A merry woman in the kitchen spotted him as he entered, and quickly filled a plate for him, offering it with a smile. "Oh, big brother," Mia noticed him as he sat down. "You're up late."

He nodded acknowledgement, taking a bite of the food. Some kind of egg dish, some sausage, and buttered bread, he thought. It didn't taste like anything he'd had in Sniflheim, or that he'd ever had before, really-a hearty, warm flavor, only mildly seasoned. "Lord Robert, this is really excellent food," Serena told him. "It's different from Sniflheim, but it reminds me a bit of home."

"No need to be so formal, lass," Rab told her. "Ye can just call me Robert. Or Rab, if ye prefer."

"Should we call you 'grandpa' too?" Veronica asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I call him 'uncle'," Jade said.

Junichi looked at Erik from across the table. "Is something the matter, Erik? You look like something's on your mind."

He hesitated. He wasn't even sure he believed what he'd seen, but... "Uh, so this is going to sound crazy, but... You remember that seer I mentioned when we first met? The one that told me to come here? Well, uh, he showed up again. In my dream."

"A seer?" Sylvando echoed. "Like, a fortune teller?"

"Yeah. He..." Erik tried to figure out how to explain the situation without sounding like a lunatic. Veronica was already regarding him skeptically, and Mia had the same expression, which would've been hilarious if he'd had time to enjoy it. "He told me he wanted me to meet the rest of you as thanks for something I did for him. What that was, I have no idea. But when I told him about the mark showing up on Junichi's hand, he got pretty worried-looking over it. And he showed up again last night and said that some big evil is gathering. I know it sounds nuts, but he's the reason I even came here in the first place, so... I think this might be bad. Really bad."

"That does seem to coalesce with our worst suspicions," Hendrik said. "Was this seer able to give you any details as to what kind of great evil this is?"

Erik shook his head. "He was going to try to find out. He said he'll try and contact me again, but if he couldn't, he'd leave information for us. I don't know where he'd leave that information, though."

"Was he able to tell you anything useful at all?" Veronica frowned. "Like, I dunno, any clue on what to do?"

"Yeah, he did. He said the six Orbs of the six kingdoms would be able to activate the altar. I guess that's how we can get up to Yggdrasil. He said he'd leave some kind of power there for us."

"I don't suppose he could've left that power where we could actually reach it," Veronica grumbled.

"It's probably not the kind of thing you'd want to leave laying around, honey," Sylvando pointed out.

Junichi looked at Rab. "Do you think the orbs the seer's referring to is the Yellow Orb?"

"That seems likely," Rab agreed. "We'll tell this to yer father. I'm sure he'll agree to release it to us. Then it's just a matter of going to the other kingdoms and asking to borrow theirs."

"Leave Heliodor to me," Jade said. "I'll convince Father to give us the Red Orb."

"Let's see... that would leave us Zwaardsrust, Gallopolis, and Sniflheim," Rab noted. "Well, I'm acquainted with all of their royalty. Hopefully, they should listen to us."

Erik frowned. "Uh, there's something wrong with your math. That's only five."

"Those are the five great kingdoms of Erdrea," Hendrik said. "I've never heard of any place claiming to be the sixth."

"Nor have I," Sylvando agreed, "and I've been all over the world. Perhaps this last Orb might be in a smaller town, like Gondolia?"

"Perhaps, but you'd think we would've heard something about that," Junichi said. "The five Orbs are considered a mark of legitimacy for the five kingdoms. Why would someone with a sixth want to keep it secret?"

"Well, shall we cross that bridge when we get to it?" Rab said. "Let's focus on the five we do know about. That's going to require some traveling."

"Good thing you know someone with a ship, ay?" Sylvando nodded. "The Salty Stallion is at your service. Just help us keep the ship supplied and we'll be set."

"I think we can manage that."

"Then we should start with Zwaardsrust," Hendrik said. "It's the closest one. We'll have to pass through to rejoin with the Salty Stallion, anyway."

Rab nodded. "Seems like we have a plan, then."

"I should go send Dave a message and let him know I'll be returning with a crowd," Sylvando said. "Do you have a messenger wyvern I could borrow?"

"I know where they are," Jade said as she rose, Hendrik also rising. "I'll show you."

Rab nodded. "Go right ahead. If yer done, lad, we'll go talk to yer father."

Junichi nodded, picking up his plate and following Rab out through the kitchen. "Hey, Junichi," Erik rose from his seat. "Can I... uh, ask a favor? I know I've already asked a lot, but-"

"Of course you can," Junichi replied immediately. "Anything you need."

"Can Mia stay here? Or in like an inn or something. Just somewhere where she can rest and be fed and safe."

"Of course. She'll be my guest, as long as she wants to. I'll make sure Father and Mother know. You won't have to worry about a thing, Erik. She'll be taken care of."

He felt a little tension lift from his shoulders. At least there was that. "Thank you."

"I suppose they'll want to leave as soon as possible," Serena said to Veronica. "Let's make preparations."

"Good thing I didn't unpack," Veronica agreed.

After they left, it was just Erik and Mia in the room. "Sorry about all that," he said as he sat down next to her again. "I know that probably sounds scary, but don't worry. You'll be safe."

She was glaring at him as he picked up the fork again. "What was that about asking the idiot prince to let me stay here?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't want to stay in the castle?"

"Of course I want to stay in a castle, but aren't you staying here, too?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm going with them."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not," he sighed, pushing aside the half-finished plate. So they were having this conversation now, then. "This is probably going to get really dangerous. I want you to stay here where it's safe."

"Well, I'm not gonna! I'm going to stay with you! Who cares about being safe? I've never been 'safe' in my life, why start now?"

"That's why I want you to stay!" Erik grabbed her shoulders. "I've never been able to give you safety. Not once. Now I finally have a chance to make sure you have all the food you can eat, and a nice bed, and a big fireplace, and you're telling me you won't accept it? Why won't you let yourself be protected for at least a little while?"

"Because what's the point if you're not here too? I don't wanna be left alone! Now you're running off into danger while I stay here? What if... what if you die?"

"I'm not gonna die, Mia. I promise." He let her lean forward into his shoulder, pulling her into a hug. "We're gonna go get these orbs and then beat this evil thing and then I'll come straight back. Just be a good girl until then, okay?"

"I don't understand," she mumbled into his shoulder. "Why do you have to go? Let them handle it. They're royalty and knights and great mages. But you, you're the only brother I have. Why do they have to take you?"

"I don't know." He hugged her tighter. "I don't know, Mia. But... I have to do this. I can't shake this feeling that this is something important, that I have to do. And I... I want to help them, Mia. Junichi and Rab were willing to go halfway around the world just to help you. And they smiled about it, and never asked for a thing in return. It was all thanks to that idiot prince. And that same idiot prince is the one that Yggdrasil has chosen to go be Her little front line soldier and I'm scared for him. Plus, if something happens to him and this great evil wins, you're going to be in even bigger danger. I can't let that happen."

He felt his shoulder getting wet. "I don't want you to go. I don't wanna be alone. I don't want _you_ to be alone."

"I won't be alone. They're..." He couldn't quite bring himself to say 'friend'. How would he know? "They're good people, Mia. And this is a chance for you to make some friends. These people aren't like the Vikings."

"How do you know? You don't know them."

"No, but they're the kind of people that raised that idiot prince. So they can't all be bad."

Mia finally pushed away from him, rubbing at her face with an arm. "Fine, I get it. I can't stop you. And I don't want to go camp out and fight things, so I guess I'll stay here." She got to her feet. "But you're still a jerk for doing this to me."

It was true, but it still hurt to hear. He tried for a smile. "I know. I'm a lousy big brother."

Mia pressed her lips together, looking as if she might say something else, but she spun on her heel instead and left. Erik sighed, and picked up their plates to return to the kitchen. He'd only ever wanted to protect one person in the world. And now that he had another person he wanted to protect, he was hurting her and leaving her alone. He got greedy. But maybe it was better this way.

* * *

Sylvando and Rab were checking over the supplies, making a list of anything else they might need. "Here's where we are," Hendrik explained to Serena and Veronica, pointing to a spot on his map. "We skirted by Zwaardsrust on our way up to Dundrasil, but this time we'll be making our way more in this direction to go to the kingdom itself."

Junichi was dressed more plainly for this journey, Erik noticed, this time in a traveling tunic in a fitting shade of purple, his gaze back toward the castle. He raised an arm as he spotted his parents approaching. "Here are the letters," Irwin said as he handed Junichi a few envelopes. "If Lord Robert can't convince the others, maybe this will. Take care on your journey. We'll be praying to Yggdrasil for your success."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Junichi said. "It's not like I'll be doing this alone."

"This is true." Irwin looked over the party, then gave them a bow. "I wish you all the best of luck."

"Here," Eleanor added, pushing a bag into his hands. "This is also for you. It's a magic bag. It'll hold as much as you need. An adventurer gave it to your father back in his knight days, so it seems only fitting you have it along with you now. I put a few things in there for you myself, just in case."

"Thank you." He put the strap over his shoulder, letting it rest at his side. "I'm sure we'll put everything in there to good use."

"Well, are we ready to go?" Jade asked. "Since we've got a cart, we can make Zwaardsrust before nightfall, right?"

Junichi looked at Erik. "Ready to go?"

"...Yeah." No sign of Mia. He hoped that didn't mean she was stowing away somewhere or sneaking ahead of them on the road.

Junichi put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. My parents will watch out for her. She'll be safe and happy here."

Irwin nodded agreement. "We'll take the utmost of care with your sister, Erik. So please... take care of our son."

Erik touched a fist to his shoulder, mimicking the salute he'd seen Hendrik do before. It felt weird, but he wanted to show that he was just as serious. "I will. I promise."

"Erik!" Running steps pounded the paver stones, and then Mia skidded to a halt in front of them, pausing to catch her breath. "Erik, you... haven't left yet... good."

He placed a hand on her head. "Thanks for coming to see me off. You'll be good while I'm gone, right? If I hear you've been getting into trouble while I'm gone, you're going to get it."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." She pulled something out of her pocket, pushing it against her chest. "Here."

He took it from her hands, looking at it. A gold necklace, set with blood-red gems. He knew this necklace. "Isn't this..."

"It's _not_ cursed anymore," she said firmly. "The old man made sure of that. But just in case, I asked the idi-" she remembered who she was standing next to, "uh, I asked the prince to reforge it. So it would provide some protection. But I'm not _giving_ it to you, understand? It's mine, so you have to return it."

He looked at it again, and then put it around his neck, sliding it under his shirt. It felt like an ordinary necklace, but at the same time, the weight of it felt comforting. "All right. Thanks for lending it to me."

"We'll be off now," Junichi said. "We'll be back later."

Erik gave Mia a nod, then made himself step away, turning with Junichi toward the open road ahead. "Well, let's go. We've got some Orbs to go find and a Dark Lord to defeat."


	5. Vignette: Babysitting by the River

Hendrik first met the Prince of Dundrasil when the boy was four years old, a small, still-pudgy thing with large, inquisitive eyes. He himself was twenty-two.

Jade, the princess of Heliodor who had only been recently put under his watch, was quick to snatch him away as soon as the initial pleasantries and hugs had been done with the King and Queen of Dundrasil. The eight year old girl lifted him into the air easily, twirling around with him in her arms, both laughing merrily. "You must be tired from your trip," Carnelian said to the Dundrasil royals. "Shall we let them work off their extra energy while we go inside and have something to drink?"

Irwin laughed. "That boy of ours is a shadow. If we let him out of our sights, he'll be halfway to the coast before you know it."

"Have no fear. Hendrik will be keeping a watch on them." Upon hearing his name, Hendrik touched his fist to his chest, bowing slightly. "I think you'll find he's plenty capable."

Eleanor took a few steps closer to Hendrik, her gaze going over his face. "Well, you do look quite reliable," she said with a smile. "Shall we take a little break, dear?"

"You know how to twist my arm," he laughed. Turning to Hendrik, he gave a knight's salute of his own. "I'll entrust him to you, then, Sir Hendrik. Thank you."

Hendrik bowed again as the three royals walked into the castle gates, talking among themselves. "Junichi, this is Hendrik," Jade introduced, carrying the younger boy over. "He's my bodyguard now, so he'll protect you for now."

He crouched down next to the children, then bowed his head to Junichi. "Greetings, prince of Dundrasil. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Junichi watched silently, big eyes unblinking, and then he smiled a wide smile, reaching for Hendrik. "Hendrik!"

Jade released the boy, and he hugged Hendrik as best as he could around the chestplate. "Hendrik, can we go play in the back gardens?" Jade asked. "I wanna show Junichi the river."

"You're really big," Junichi said. "Can you carry a horse?"

"I've... not attempted to carry a horse before. Perhaps a foal, but I doubt I could carry a full-grown horse."

"Oh. Can you carry me?"

"That I can do." Hendrik offered Junichi his arm, letting the boy sit.

"Hendrik can carry both of us," Jade said smugly as Hendrik stood. "Here, watch this. Hendrik, gimme your arm."

He obliged, and Jade swung herself up on his arm like it was a tree branch, grinning at Junichi. "See? He's the strongest knight in the history of ever."

"Wow!" Junichi clapped his hands. "I hope I can be like you when I grow up. Then I can protect Jade!"

The princess's expression immediately went to displeased. Hendrik very carefully kept a straight face. "You don't have to worry about that, Junichi. _I'll_ protect _you_."

"Okay," he said with a big smile. "We can protect each other, then."

"It seems the prince has the same idea you do," Hendrik remarked. "No wonder you get along so well."

"Hendrik, I'm old enough to know what sarcasm is."

He only allowed himself to smile in response. He could definitely see why Jasper liked teasing her every now and then. Jade still clinging to his arm, he strolled back to the side gate, entering the back gardens of Heliodor Castle. Unlike the carefully curated hedges and bricked fountain in front of the main gate, the back garden was carefully managed chaos, plants spilling out of containers and onto walkways, everything lush and green, cut through by a wide tributary to the main Heliodor River that flowed along its natural path. "Wow," Junichi said as Hendrik lowered him to the ground. "Is this your garden?"

"Well, it belongs to the castle," she said. "But it's pretty, right? We get animals back here sometimes, too. Fish in the river and birds and cats. Sometimes the birds eat the cats," she added offhandedly.

"I wanna see a cat," Junichi said, grabbing onto Jade's hand.

"Okay, but we can't get them too close to Hendrik," Jade told him. "They make him sneeze."

"But don't go where I can't see you, either," Hendrik said. "You're not to leave my sight."

Jade scowled. "Boo. I wanted to play hide and seek. I never get to play that."

"That's true. However, you hate to lose and I am of the understanding that the prince is an expert at hiding. So perhaps a game of tag, instead?"

"You're not funny." Jade stuck out her tongue before taking Junichi's hand. "Here, I'll give you a tour instead."

Hendrik followed at a distance, giving them the small measure of privacy that he could, as she led the young boy around the garden, pointing out some of the plants she could name. Those she couldn't, she made up increasingly outlandish names for, he noticed after a while. He rather hoped the prince was not yet old enough to retain that type of information. They watched some birds, a short-lived venture as they were up and running around again before long, playing tag.

Finally, the two collapsed onto a patch of grass, tired out. Jade continued to chatter away, telling Junichi little stories of her (mis)adventures in the castle. Junichi listened attentively, but then something else seemed to catch his attention, and he got to his feet. "Don't wander off, prince," Hendrik said.

Junichi didn't respond, grabbing for something by the river's edge-had he found a cat? Whatever it was, it eluded his grasp and he slipped, falling into the water. "Junichi!" Jade yelled in alarm.

WIthout thinking, Hendrik ran for the river's edge, plunging into the water without a second thought. He quickly managed to grab Junichi, putting the child against his shoulder, only to discover a new problem: he didn't actually know how to swim. And armor was heavy. It was all he could do to keep his head above water as they began to be dragged downstream. "Hendrik!" Jade called, running along the shoreline.

He had to act quickly-once out of the garden, the tributary turned into a waterfall. "Princess!" he shouted back, picking up Junichi in one hand. "Catch him!"

She stopped, then nodded, holding her arms out, and he threw the prince with all the strength he could muster. The boy flew through the air like a ball, straight into Jade's arms, sending them both tumbling to the ground. Now he had to worry about himself, and quickly-he could already hear the noise of the waterfall. If only this armor wasn't so heavy, all but dragging him to the bottom, maybe he could-wait.

"Hendrik!" he heard Jade's voice again. "Hendrik, stop, I order you!"

"Don't worry about me!" He got his head above water just enough to get a good lungful of air, and then he let himself sink, his feet finally finding purchase in the river bottom. He dug one foot in, and then the other, pushing his way toward the shore. Close enough to the edge, he should be able to pull himself up. But his lungs were already starting to burn with the effort and his muscles were doing likewise. His vision narrowed to the edge of the bank, step by step, and then he was there, he had one arm out of the water and finally, he could breathe again.

Jade was sobbing, tugging on his arm, trying to pull him out by herself, and then Junichi latched on, babbling apologies as he pulled. He dug his boots into the riverbank, pulling himself the rest of the way out, collapsing onto his back. "Hendrik, you big dummy!" Jade shouted, smacking her fists against his chestplate. "That was dangerous!"

"I'm sorry," Junichi cried. "It was my fault."

He reached up, putting a hand on each of their heads. "Are either of you hurt?"

" _You're_ the hurt one, you big stupid head."

"I'm not hurt." He pushed himself into a sitting position. "See, my armor protected me."

"Really?" She sniffed, scrubbing at her face with her arm.

"Yes, I'm fine. But we should get the prince into some dry clothes." Hendrik knelt, offering Junichi his arm like he had before. The boy stared at him teary-eyed, then latched onto Hendrik's neck with both arms.

"Wait, Hendrik," Jade was edging close to the water's edge. "I'm... I'm gonna get wet, too."

"You will not," he said, grabbing her by the back of her collar. "I would rather not go fishing for a second person in the river."

"But this way, we can just say we were all playing in the river!"

"Princess, I am not going to tell a lie to your father and the prince's parents. We will tell them honestly what happened."

"But, but if we do... you're going to get in trouble. And it's not your fault."

"Maybe, but it is what it is." Hendrik put his hand on her head again. "Listen, Princess. I will always be honest with you. But if you see me lie to someone else, how would you be able to believe that?"

She sniffed again, and then kicked at his armored leg. "I don't like you when you're like this."

He couldn't quite hold in a soft chuckle. If she was kicking him, things were probably okay. "Let's go get changed."

The three royals had just finished up whatever talk they were having as Hendrik entered the castle proper, and naturally seemed rather surprised to see two of them soaking wet. Both Junichi and Jade immediately tried to take the blame, leaving Hendrik to explain what had happened. "You jumped in while in armor?" Irwin echoed. "Are you mad, man?"

"I didn't really have time to take it off, Your Majesty."

Irwin looked at Carnelian. "I think I'm going to have to steal one of your knights."

"You can't have him." Carnelian turned to Hendrik. "You are excused for the time being. Go dry off your armor properly. Jade, you will prepare for dinner."

"Yes, papa." She shot a worried look to Hendrik, but trotted off begrudgingly.

Hendrik gave Carnelian a salute before he left, silently apologizing to the maids who were going to have to clean up the puddles he was leaving. He made his way to the room he shared with Jasper. The other man was already in there, reading a book. Jasper looked up, took one look at Hendrik, and sighed. "Do I want to know?"

"We had a fight with the river. Give me a hand?"

"I take it you lost." Jasper helped Hendrik with the wet buckles and clasps, setting the armor into neat piles. Finding a pair of polishing rags, he tossed one to Hendrik. "I guess you want help with this as well?"

"I'd appreciate it."

"Hmph. You should do a lot more than appreciate it," Jasper huffed as he sat down with an arm piece and one of the rags.

"I'll buy you the next issue of that strategy magazine you like."

"Now it's bribery. How uncouth. I humbly accept." He began polishing as Hendrik shucked off the rest of the wet clothing. "Can I ask _why_ we were fighting with the river?"

"The prince fell into the river. I went in after him."

"In full armor. Because of course you did." Jasper gave him a look. "Hendrik, do you even know how to swim?"

"I do not."

Jasper pinched the bridge of his nose. "What am I going to do with you? Hendrik, do you know what 'common sense' is? Because I don't think you and it have ever met."

"I'm familiar with the concept." Having changed, Hendrik set about stringing up the wet clothing by the fireplace. "If you know how to swim, I suppose you could give me lessons."

"Hendrik, just so we're clear, I will throw something at you."

Hendrik chuckled, then picked up the other rag and a piece of armor, setting to work drying off the next piece. They worked in comfortable silence for a while, working through each metal bit. "Jasper," Hendrik began slowly, "do you think a person could lift a horse?"

"Absolutely not, and I'd better not catch you near the stables trying."

"Because I was thinking a foal would be pretty easy, but a full-grown horse-"

True to his word, Jasper picked up a nearby chair pillow and hurled it at Hendrik's head, scoring a direct hit. Then he sighed. "Hendrik, you have no concept of limits and I worry one day you're going to find out the hard way what they are. Though, I suppose that is a part of your charm."

Hendrik blinked. "My... charm?"

"Oh, _now_ I've confused you with a concept you don't understand? Good. Stew on that for a while."

They worked in silence for a while, switching rags and wringing them out as theirs got too wet to use. Then, a knock at the door: "Hendrik? May I come in?"

"Princess?" He went to the door and opened it.

Jade had a large bundle of towels in her arms, peering around them awkwardly. "Um… here. I brought you some towels."

Jasper looked up, and let out a laugh. "Are you trying to dry an entire mountain, princess? I'll admit Hendrik is close, but he still only needs one."

She tottered in with the towels, setting them down on an endtable with some effort. "Um… can I help?"

"Princess, there's no need-" Hendrik began.

"Sure," Jasper said. "You can start with the leather bits. Take them off the pieces we haven't covered yet and pat them dry, then lay them by the fire. Not too close. And turn them when they get dry on that end."

"Okay." She sat down on the floor, pulling one of the heavy pieces to her, and set to work undoing the straps.

Jasper picked up one of the towels, taking a look at it. "Are these the nice towels? It's a good thing for you Hendrik keeps his armor clean as it is. You'd never hear the end of it if we ruined the fancy towels."

"Jasper…." Hendrik dropped his voice, casting a side glance at Jade.

Jasper tossed the towel at his face. "Your hair's still wet. I'm not nursing you back to health if you catch a cold like an idiot.'

"Jasper, we can't-"

"If she wants to work, let her," Jasper said, examining the piece of armor in his hands. "Effort doesn't care about titles."

Between the two of them, he wasn't winning this argument. Hendrik halfheartedly toweled his hair dry before sitting down with the chestplate Jade had de-strapped. "Was your dinner agreeable, Princess?"

She nodded. "Uncle Irwin and Aunt Eleanor are so nice. I always like seeing them. Uncle Irwin is so different from Papa, though. I wonder if my mama was like Aunt Eleanor?"

Hendrik glanced up at the question. "If anything, your mother was most like _you_ ," Jasper said. "She was very ladylike in public, but she was completely uncontrollable once the castle doors shut for the day. Loud and boorish, did whatever she wanted, stubborn to a fault. You would've thought they were two different people."

"Hmm… So she was like me, huh."

"Yes, except that she behaved part of the time," Jasper said. "You, however, are a constant cyclone of terror. You're going to give Hendrik grays before he's twenty-five."

"Uh-oh. Hendrik, I don't wanna give you grays."

"It's fine. I don't particularly care what color my hair is. I doubt it would be that noticeable, anyway." He reached over, putting his hand on her head. "You should enjoy your childhood. Laugh and play and make happy memories. There will be time enough for seriousness when you're an adult."

The fire had gotten low by the time they had finished, and Jade had fallen asleep by the fireplace, among the leather she had carefully laid out. "Well, I think we managed to save all of it," Jasper said as he handed Hendrik the straps one by one, letting the other man replace them on his armor. "Try to remember your bathing suit next time."

"I'll make a note."

Jasper leaned over Jade, poking her in the cheek. The girl didn't move. "You're soft on her, you know."

"I don't want to be hard on her. She may be a princess, but she's also still very young. Can't she have at least a few years without worries, without being hurt?"

"I didn't say it was a bad thing." Jasper stood. "Well, you should probably take her back to her quarters so she can get some proper sleep. I'll finish up with this."

"Thank you, Jasper. You're a good friend."

"Well, someone has to pick up after you cyclones of terror." Jasper grinned. "Better get going, before the King starts to wonder where his daughter is."

* * *

Thankfully, the rest of the visit passed uneventfully, and eventually, the Dundrasil royals were in their carriage back to the coast. Jade waved goodbye with wide sweeps of her arm, Hendrik and Jasper both standing behind her, watching. "Hendrik," she said as the carriage finally became a speck on the horizon. "We're going to take swimming lessons."

That sounded like a good idea, actually. He didn't like the idea of being caught in water with full armor on again. "Understood, Princess."

She watched for a while longer, the walltop breeze stirring her hair. "I've decided on something. You know how Heliodor is symbolized by a two-headed eagle, right?" She turned to them, pointing at them both. " _You_ are going to be my two-headed eagle. I will accept no others."

"We don't come cheap, Princess," Jasper remarked. "If you want us, you're going to have to become a queen worthy of us."

She grinned, a fire in her eyes. For the first time in her life, eight year old Jade looked every inch the royalty she was born into. "Deal."

Hendrik smiled, bowing his head to her as he touched a fist to his chest. Jasper followed suit, the first time Hendrik could recall him saluting anyone who wasn't the King. Jade would be a good Queen, he was confident in it. Until then, though, let her be just Jade for a little while longer, and play in the sun.


	6. Chapter 6

With a flourish, Sylvando unfolded his map, holding it out so Serena and Veronica could see it. "So here's where we are now, outside of Dundrasil, darlings. This is the route we came up from the Salty Stallion, inbetween Zwaardsrust and the sea. This time, we're heading a little more inland so we can go to Zwaardsrust proper."

"Have you been to Zwaardsrust before, Sylvando?" Serena asked.

"Honey, I've been everywhere. You'll love it. Zwaardsrust is known for its agriculture-crops and so on, but also flowers. Fields full of flowers. That's how you'll know we're getting close. And the windmills are everywhere. You ever seen a windmill, honey?"

"I've seen pictures of them in books. I can't wait to see one in person, though." Serena clapped her hands together. "This is even more exciting than I thought it would be."

"Don't get too excited," Erik said. "We're on a mission here."

Junichi nodded. "Of course, but I think it's also important to enjoy the trip itself. We should make haste to get there, and focus when we arrive, but it's also good to enjoy the scenery along the way. We are passing through my home, and I do think it's very beautiful to look at."

Erik looked at him. "Man, nothing worries you, does it?"

"I am worried, but... if I stay worried all the time, I won't be able to really appreciate the time I get to spend with all of you, will I?"

Erik looked at him in surprise, then turned away, muttering something about scouting the area. "I think ye embarrassed him, lad," Rab chuckled from the wagon as he nudged the horse to the right slightly.

"I did? What did I do?"

"Never ye worry about it." Junichi fell into step by the wagon, half listening as Sylvando talked to Serena and Veronica about the area. Jade and Hendrik were on the other side, Jade chatting about something and Hendrik listening. "How's the hand feeling? It's nae bothering ye?"

He shook his head. "No, it hasn't hurt at any point. I guess that first time when it appeared was just... a lot."

Rab looked ahead, letting the horse continue. "I'm a wee bit worried about ye, lad. This is a lot to have thrust onto yer plate. I almost wish I could've let ye stay at home and done this in your place, but..."

"But Grandpa, I'd say the same about _you_. And I'm younger and more fit, so it should be me, anyway."

"Ye little scamp, don't bring my age into this!" Junichi laughed as Rab fumed for a moment. "Well, it shouldnae be too hard to sweet-talk the other royals into borrowing the Orbs for a wee while. I suppose we'll figure out what we're meant to do after we get to Yggdrasil. One thing at a time."

"Hey, Junichi," Erik popped up next to him, making Rab jump, "what kind of wildlife is out here?"

"Oh, all sorts of things," Junichi said. "Deer, birds, squirrels, the usual kind of thing. And a variety of monsters, but they're generally not vicious."

"Uh, Junichi," Jade spoke up, pointing. "You sure about 'generally'?"

"Of course. You've been down this road too, why are you..." Junichi followed her line of sight.

They'd entered the canyon part of the road, the one that skirted near Octagonia, where the rocky walls were only sparsely dotted with brush and grass. Now, they sported something else-robber rabbits and spiked hares, lined along the top and down along the ledges, all watching silently. "So, that's _not_ normal then," Erik said. "Good to know."

The trio in front had picked up on the conversation as well. "Darlings, I don't think anyone sent us a welcoming party," Sylvando said.

"What are they doing, do you think?" Veronica said. "They're just... watching. It's creepy."

"We may be in for a fight," Hendrik noted, hand going to the hilt of his greatsword.

"Hold up, lad," Rab said. "Let's not antagonize them. Maybe we can pass through peacefully."

"They're usually shy creatures, aren't they?" Junichi frowned. "At least, the hares are. Why are they all glaring at us?"

"Junichi," Jade drew her spear. "Ahead of us. They're trying to cut us off." Multiple monsters were standing in the road ahead of them, glaring at them like the rest.

"Let's just push forward," Rab said. "If we're the aggressors, they'll definitely jump us. Maybe..."

"Veronica, Serena, Sylvando," Hendrik said to them. "You should join Lord Robert back inside the wagon. We will defend it."

Sylvando frowned. "I appreciate the concern, but I can take care of myself, honey."

"And don't underestimate us," Veronica said. "I'll have you know that we're descendents of the Twin Luminaries, and the best mages in Arboria. We're not afraid of a bunch of uncooked dinners."

"Still, it might be better to be in the wagon in case we all need to make a run for it," Serena said. "We can cast magic from a distance just fine."

Veronica sighed, as if she was looking forward to roasting a few rabbits up close. "Oh, very well."

"Aye. Running for it might be the best option," Rab said. "We don't want to engage-"

Ahead of them, the rabbits made their move, leaping for the wagon. Jade reacted first, spinning her spear around and sending them flying. Junichi and Hendrik both drew their swords as the rabbits began moving down the cliffs. "Ach, looks like we're running after all!" Rab said as he urged the horse into a gallop. "I'm counting on ye, ladies!"

"Leave them to me!" Veronica swung her staff, holding it over her head. Fireballs began shooting from it, smashing into the rabbits that got the closest. Each one went down with only one hit, but more swarmed to fill their place.

"Well, this sucks!" Erik said as he threw his boomerang, knocking one off Junichi's back. "There's too many!"

"Stay with the wagon!" Hendrik instructed, sweeping his greatsword wide. It was effective as a whole swath of them were sent flying, but more leapt inbetween the swings, trying to latch onto his armor. Erik threw his boomerang again, taking out one that had teeth poised to clamp down on Hendrik's head. "My thanks."

Ahead of them, Jade and Sylvando were trying to keep pace with the wagon as the horse fought to pick up speed through its panic. The latter had a whip in his hands, cracking it again and again into clumps and lines of rabbits. Sylvando was quite a talented person, Junichi thought as he fought through his own clump of rabbits.

Then, all of them stopped at once, ears twitching. Then they bolted, scrambling for cover and diving back through cracks in the rocks, leaving the wagon alone. "Are they done?" Rab asked.

"Ha! We sure showed them," Veronica crowed.

Erik caught his boomerang, looking around quickly. "I don't think so. Animals like that run when a bigger fish shows up."

"Honey, what do you mean by a bigger-" Sylvando's question was cut off by a roar as something launched itself at the wagon, landing atop it and tipping it dangerously. The horse's harness snapped, and it bolted, running ahead without the wagon.

"Watch yourselves!" Hendrik shouted. "That's a manticore!"

"Uh, no," Erik said as he looked around. "It's _four_ manticores."

"Get lost! Go on, shoo!" Veronica yelled at the manticore on top of the wagon, sending a fireball at it. It hissed at the impact, snapping at her with large teeth. Hendrik advanced toward the wagon, only to have to hastily guard as the second attacked him.

The third was running toward Jade and Sylvando, leaving the fourth one prowling toward Junichi and Erik. "Again: this sucks," Erik said, readying his boomerang. "You ever fight one of these things, Junichi?"

"A couple of times."

"You ever win?"

"No."

"Oh, good, me too. This ought to go well." It charged, and they both leapt out of the way in opposite directions. Junichi tried to take a swipe with his sword as it passed, but it was just as quick on its feet. Focused on him, though, it missed the boomerang that scored down its side. That drew its attention to Erik, who caught the boomerang and didn't look too happy to be the sudden center of attention. He was just as fast as the manticore, though, backing away from the rest of the group as he dodged its attacks. Junichi followed, managing to get his sword deep into its leg. Now it was focused on him, and he wasn't as fast as Erik. It sprang forward, teeth latching into his sword arm. He let out a cry as the bite went deep, enough to make his bones crack. Somewhere behind him, he heard one of the girls scream.

"Junichi!" Erik launched his boomerang at the manticore. "Here, kitty, kitty!" he snapped. This hit managed to lash across its face, scoring over one eye, and that was enough to get it to let go.

Junichi put his free hand over his injured arm, casting a hasty healing spell, and then he ran for the thing again. He had to stop the thing, and the others before someone else got hurt. "Get _lost_!" he shouted as he thrust the sword with both hands, aiming for the creature's back. The mark on his hand glowed, white light pouring out and running along the length of his sword, reaching forward and impaling the manticore. It fell over, instantly dead, steam rising from its body.

On its other side, Erik looked shaken but unharmed. "Well, uh, I guess you've beaten one now."

"You okay? If so, hurry." Junichi turned toward the wagon. It was now on its side, Veronica tossed out of it, the end of her staff shoved in its mouth. It twitched, and then flame burst through its skin as she burned it from the inside out. Jade and Sylvando had theirs pinned down, Jade stabbing it through the neck.

The last one, still held at bay by Hendrik, decided it wasn't worth it at this point and took to the skies with a flap. "Oh, no ye don't," Rab said from inside the overturned wagon, launching a bolt of black at it. It writhed and turned into smoke in midair.

"Is everyone all right?" Serena asked as she stumbled out of the back of the wagon, going to Veronica.

Junichi put a hand to his arm. Still hurt, but it was mostly mended. He could finish healing in a bit. "I'm fine, but I heard one of you scream."

"Yeah, are you okay?" Erik approached the twins.

"Don't look!" Veronica snapped. "I'm just fine, thank you!"

"Don't worry, I've already got her healing," Serena said. "But this is a nasty tear on your dress. Why don't you get changed for now and I'll see if I can repair it later."

Veronica awkwardly pulled herself to her feet, clutching the front of her dress closed. "I said don't look!" she snapped as she saw Junichi watching her.

"Will you relax?" Erik said. "No one here is into little brats."

"How _dare_ you!"

"Right, let's go change," Serena said cheerily, shoving Veronica behind some nearby rocks.

Junichi finally relaxed, moving to sheathe his sword. It hadn't fared well in that battle, he realized as he took a look, with deep cracks running through the blade. He'd better fix it or find a new one before his next fight. Was that because of the light he'd used to kill that manticore?

"Everything all right over there?" Jade shouldered her spear, then looked at Sylvando. "You're not too shabby in a fight. Want to go for a round sometime?"

"Maybe later, honey." Sylvando looked around. "I think we lost the horse. Let me see if I can coax her back."

"Are you hurt, Lord Robert?" Hendrik asked as he took a look at the inside of the wagon.

"I'm a wee bit rattled, but I'll survive." Rab pulled himself out of the wagon, circling around to the wheels. "Looks like it was just tipped over, though. Should still roll."

"Let's get it upright, and then we can assess the damage to our supplies," Hendrik said. "Junichi, Erik, can you assist me?"

"I'm right here, Hendrik," Jade reminded him.

"I am aware, but the wagon needs to be put upright, not stabbed."

She gave him a look. "I see the manticore didn't put enough holes in you."

"Well, this is an inauspicious start," Rab said as he handed Hendrik some rope. "I hope the journey gets smoother from here."

The knight tied them down securely, handing each of them a rope before taking the center one. "On three. One, two, three." They all pulled, Rab helping leverage the other side by pushing some ice from the ground.

Serena and Veronica emerged from the rocks just as they got it upright, the latter now in a cute red dress with white dots. Serena held the old dress up, examining the tear. "I can stitch it up, but it won't be pretty. I think it's better to just take out this section of fabric and replace it. Maybe we can find something suitable in Zwaardsrust?"

"Bother. And I liked that dress, too."

Junichi regarded the dress, thinking. "If you don't mind... maybe I can look at it when we make camp for the evening?"

"I didn't know you were a tailor, Junichi," Serena said in surprise. "You're quite the talented person."

"I don't know that I'd call it tailoring, but I could try reforging it," he offered.

Veronica looked at him. "It's a dress, not a piece of armor."

"Yes, but I think the forge is capable. It doesn't seem real fussy about what gets reforged in it, as long as you put enough magic power into it. And I found a few recipes for clothing in the library at home, so it should be able to handle it."

"Huh. You were able to find some crafting recipes in Dundrasil, then?" Erik asked. "I guess this forging stuff isn't as rare as I thought."

"Well, I'd never seen one before either. Maybe they were more common in the past?"

"You know, maybe you _should_ make them some armor," Jade said. "If we're going to be running into agitated monsters, dresses probably aren't going to cut it."

"No thanks," Veronica said. "I'll just let you handle getting bitten by the beasties."

"Hey, I'm serious. I can't be everywhere at once."

"Not all women can pull off the leather look, darling," Sylvando said as he reappeared, the horse obediently plodding along behind. "Still, there are some cloth options that would be a little harder to damage. I wonder how you girls would look in denim?"

Serena put her hand to her cheek, considering. "Does denim come in green?"

"Or red?" Veronica added.

Sylvando laughed as he knelt by the front of the wagon, examining the broken harness. "You two are really dedicated to the whole color-coding scheme, aren't you?"

"Well, green is my favorite color," Serena replied. "Why wouldn't you wear your favorite color?"

"Serena, darling, that's a very good answer. So what is it you like about green?"

"It's the color of nature," she said with a wave of her hand toward the trees. "The grass and trees... Even the sky and sea are green sometimes."

Rab handed Sylvando a new strap for the harness, and he began switching them out. "You know, darling, green is also a calming color. It's the color of serenity. I guess that fits pretty well with 'Serena', huh?"

"I didn't know that. Gosh, Sylvando, you really know a lot about a lot of different things, don't you?"

"It just comes from traveling around a lot and seeing the world. Just being exposed to different people, you learn different things from them."

"That's sort of like what we're doing with our trip to Dundrasil," Serena said. "Learning about other people! I wonder if we'll learn as much as you know?"

Sylvando laughed as he stood, patting the horse's haunch. "I've got a bit of a head start on you, honey. You'll have to travel quite a bit to catch up. Thought about becoming a traveling entertainer?"

"Goodness, no. I don't think I'd have the courage to perform in front of a bunch of people."

"You might surprise yourself if you gave it a try." Sylvando looked over at Veronica. "So what about you, honey? Got a reason for the red?"

"It's the color of fire," she said with a satisfied nod.

"Ha! Well, it is also the color of passion, and it seems like you've got that in spades, honey. All right, Rab, let me just fix this other side, and we should be good to go."

"Thank ye, lad." Rab looked around, and sighed. "Hendrik, may I see the map? This wee misadventure has put us a bit behind, I'm afraid."

Hendrik was taking stock of the supplies, straightening the boxes. Absently, he pulled the map out of a belt pouch, handing it back without looking. "It was already a wee tight, what with everyone outside the wagon and all. I think we can still make it into town before it gets really dark, but it'll be rather late. If not, there's some campsites we can stay at near the border."

"Well, everyone's all right and that's what matters," Junichi said as he finished healing his arm. "We'll just make what progress we can. It's not as if Queen Hilde is actually expecting us."

"What's this queen like?" Erik asked. "Is she like your mom?"

"Not at all. But she's very nice, you'll like her."

Hendrik paused, then extracted himself from the wagon. "Everything seems to be in order, Lord Robert. I think everything was well packed enough to begin with that it shouldn't have been damaged."

"That's good to hear. Let's proceed onward, then."


	7. Chapter 7

As Rab had thought, they were still a fair ways off by the time the sun started setting, so they stayed the night at one of the campsites on the road, pitching a tent that Eleanor had thoughtfully included in their supplies, big enough to fit all of them with a minimum of awkwardness at the close quarters. It also came down easily the next morning, packed away into the wagon for the next time. As Sylvando had mentioned, flowers became more and more plentiful as they moved toward Zwaardsrust, the winter blooms taking their chance to shine. "It's so beautiful," Serena said as she crouched by a batch of particularly showy ones. "I didn't even know you could have so many blooms in winter."

"This is where the road splits," Sylvando said, pointing it out to Rab. "It'll take some time to get the supplies loaded, so how about I go ahead and take the wagon to the ship? You don't need me to meet with the Queen. Since your contact to bring the wagon back's in the port, I'll just hitch a ride back with someone and be back before dusk."

"Hm... We dinnae how long it'll take us. It should be a short chat, but... Well, let's spend the night in Zwaardsrust," Rab said. "That way we can plan for anything unexpected, and we won't miss ye on the way down. Plus, then we're all fresh for the trip tomorrow."

"I wouldn't mind that," Veronica said. "I've never been a fan of camping out."

"Have you been camping much, Veronica?" Junichi asked.

"Not really. Even the trip from Arboria to Sniflheim usually doesn't take more than a day on a proper sleigh."

Hendrik half-tuned the conversation out as he looked across the hills, watching the wind sweep through the wheat fields, the windmills spinning in the distance. "Hendrik?" Jade said, interrupting his thoughts. "Did you spot something?"

He shook his head. "Nothing out of the ordinary, from what I can see. There shouldn't be any danger in Zwaardsrust, but after what we ran into in the mountains yesterday, we should be alert."

"Yes, I think we've had quite enough of rabbits for a while," Veronica said. "There aren't any around here, are there?"

"There's not," Hendrik told her. "Not in numbers like that, anyway."

"Oh, good."

"The sabrecats typically keep their numbers down. That's why rabbits are more common in the mountains."

Veronica looked at Hendrik. "For future reference, that is probably the part you want to lead with."

Hendrik tucked the map away. "It doesn't seem like the landscape has changed much. It shouldn't be far into the city of Zwaardsrust now."

"Are you familiar with this area, Sir Hendrik?" Serena asked him.

He paused, not sure if he wanted to answer. "Yes. I was born here, but I moved to Heliodor when I was young."

"Oh, I see. No wonder you seem so familiar with this place. Everything must still be fresh. How long have you been in Heliodor, then?"

Hendrik had to think about it. "I don't think it's quite been thirty years yet."

"...Oh."

Jade burst out laughing at Serena's stunned expression. "How old did you think Hendrik was?"

"Well, I thought he couldn't be a day over twenty-five. You've kept your age very well, Sir Hendrik," she said cheerfully.

Hendrik wasn't really sure what to make of that. Not that he was a particularly gifted judge of age, himself, so it was hardly an offense. "How about me, lass?" Rab asked in amusement. "How old do you think I am?"

"You're in very good shape for someone in his eighties, Lord Robert."

Rab made a choked noise. "I-I'm only sixty-nine, lass."

"Have you been here a lot, Junichi?" Serena asked him. "Since you are neighbors and all."

"I've been here some, but my parents and Grandpa Rab have visited more than me. Queen Hilde doesn't have any children, so there isn't a lot of reason for me to visit, most of the time."

"Hm. What other places have you visited, then?"

"I've been to Gallopolis some, but mostly to Heliodor," Junichi said. "Our fathers are good friends, so we visit each other a lot."

Hendrik tuned out the conversation again as they drew closer to the city of Zwaardsrust, houses starting to dot the land between the fields. Nothing had really changed, he thought, which was odd to think about, given how much _he'd_ changed. "Veronica, Serena. Just so you are aware, Zwaardsrust is a town that is friendly with monsters. So you will likely see more than you are used to. Do not be alarmed at their presence."

"Oh, that sounds lovely," Serena said.

"So, more than just the wyvern messaging services, huh?" Veronica said. "I wonder what that's like."

"Where do they live?" Erik asked. "Closer to the castle, I guess?"

"Some of them. They live in houses, same as anyone else."

They were now among those houses, dense enough that they were in Zwaardsrust proper. Unlike Heliodor, Zwaardsrust didn't have an outer wall, so its boundaries were considerably more amorphous than his current home. And that was by design, but after so long in Heliodor, it bothered him just a bit. Being among all the houses with their rounded roofs and wrapped porches, flowerboxes everywhere, felt both foreign and nostalgic.

"Well, it's very peaceful here," Serena said. "I love that there's so much greenery in the town itself."

Hendrik paused, looking around. No, it wasn't peaceful, he thought after some observation, it was quiet. The usual morning comings and goings he would expect to see seemed to have all vanished from sight. Had things changed? He continued to look around as the group stopped by a well. "Would anyone else like a drink?" Junichi asked as he pulled on the rope.

Absently, Hendrik pulled it up the rest of the way. "Thanks, Hendrik," Junichi said as he pulled out a cup from the magic bag. "Anyone else?"

"I would love some. Just a moment..." Serena began digging through her bag. "Oh, bother, where is it?"

"I'll refill my flask when ye're done," Rab said as Erik handed over a cup.

"I'm good," Jade said.

Junichi filled Erik's cup, then his own as he waited for Serena's. "I didn't expect it would be this quiet, though," Junichi commented as he raised his cup. "Do you think-"

In a sudden movement, Erik reached over, slapping the cup away from Junichi's hand. "Don't drink that!"

The movement put Hendrik on instant alert, and only the fact that Erik made no other violent moves kept him from acting. Junichi blinked in surprise. Erik seemed to realize what he'd done, and looked to the side. "Sorry. But don't drink that. That water's gone bad."

"Gone bad?" Jade echoed. "It's not food."

"Haven't you encountered stagnant water before?" Erik was met with blank looks from Jade and Junichi. "Okay, let me rephrase. Has anyone who _didn't_ grow up in a castle encountered stagnant water before?"

Serena and Veronica both shook their heads. "When water stops running and sits in a pond or a puddle, bad stuff can grow in it," Erik explained. "It can make you real sick. Happens in the Snaer sometimes, especially after the spring melts. This definitely smells like those times."

Veronica frowned. "Why would someone bother digging a well if it's just going to get gross like that, then?"

"That's the thing, I don't think it normally happens in wells." Erik looked back at the well. "Hendrik, can you anchor that rope for me for a bit?"

"I can."

Erik lowered the bucket back into the well, listening for the splash, then slowly slid down the rope. "Can you see anything?" Junichi called down to him.

"Not really? I mean, it's a well. Were you expecting a secret passage or something?" Erik coughed. "Yeah, it's way worse down here. Something's wrong. I'm coming back up."

Wordlessly, Hendrik pulled the rope up again, offering Erik a hand once he reemerged. He coughed again, waving a hand in front of his face. "Man, it's like something died down in there."

Veronica looked at Serena. "Surprised you didn't notice the smell when he hauled the water up."

"I noticed it, but... I thought that was just because it's a different area. Everything around here smells a bit like that."

"Could be that it's something that's gotten into the water table," Rab said. "That isnae good. We should let Queen Hilde know."

Should he say something about how quiet it was, how abnormal he thought that might be? "Lord Robert, does anything else seem amiss to you?"

"Hm?" He looked around. "Now that ye mention it, I would've thought the Zwaardrustians would be up and about by now."

"Let us go speak to Queen Hilde," Hendrik said. "She should know something about this. If she does not, it is our duty to inform her."

"Aye, I think that's our best course of action," Rab agreed. "Let's make haste to the castle."

Everyone was now much more alert as they continued up the main road to the castle, himself included. Could it be that whatever had aggravated the monsters in the mountains had also had some affect on Zwaardsrust? If so... what was it? His suspicions grew deeper as they reached the castle. The gates were almost never closed, especially during the day. "Halt," one of the guards said to them, a barrel-chested woman who bore no weapon, as per Zwaardrust culture. "None may pass."

"I am Robert of Dundrasil, and this is Prince Junichi and Princess Jade of Heliodor," Rab said. "We've come to seek an audience with the Queen."

"I said none may pass."

"If you can't let us in, would it be possible for her to come out here?" Junichi asked agreeably. "I'm sure you must have your reasons, but it's really important that we speak to her."

"I said get lost!" the other guard snapped. "Outsiders aren't allowed in!"

Hendrik quietly put a hand on Junichi's shoulder, guiding him back a step. Meeting the guard's eyes, he shifted his voice into an accent he thought he might've lost years ago. "What's going on here? Shouldn't the gates always be open to others per our founding principles?"

The pair seemed to relax for a moment, but then they became defensive again. "We can't. We are under attack."

"If yer under attack, we would be glad to render aid," Rab said. "Zwaardrust is a friend to Dundrasil."

Again, the hesitation, but then they stiffened up again. "No! We can't trust outsiders."

"I'm not an outsider," Hendrik said. "I was born near Salvia Hill."

The guards looked at each other, and again, there was a hesitation. "You're still an outsider," the woman guard said at last. "I don't know you."

Hendrik held in a sigh, and stepped back. "I don't think they're willing to listen to us."

"Aye. I guess we should leave for now and come back later," Rab said. "I'm sorry to have bothered ye."

"So, what now?" Erik asked as they walked away. "Seems like she doesn't want to talk to us."

"She'd talk to us if only we could reach her," Rab said. "Ach, those guards are not doing us any favors."

Jade looked up at the castle walls. "So let's break in."

"Jade!" Rab frowned at her. "We'll nae be causing an inter-kingdom situation."

"Isn't this possibly the fate of the world we're talking about?" she countered. "I don't think it's a good idea to risk the dark lord or whatever rising because we're being polite."

Junichi frowned as well, his expression similar to Rab's. "But Jade, there's seven of us and we're all armed. I can't blame them for being nervous."

"So let's compromise," Erik said. "Just send one or two over the wall."

"Erik, lad, I'm not sure that's a compromise."

"He's got a point, though," Veronica said. "If you're so sure this Queen will understand if she only talks to you, then it should be fine once you talk to her, right?"

"Veronica, lass, I'm in pretty good shape, but I'm still nae spring chicken. I cannae sneak into a castle like that."

"I could carry you," Hendrik spoke up. "I could make it up that wall with you. I'd probably need to take off my armor, but if we're making a show of peace, that's probably for the best, anyway."

"Hendrik, nae ye too," Rab groaned.

"That's my Hendrik," Jade said at the same time, pleased.

"I'm not fond of the idea, myself," Hendrik acknowledged. "But this is highly out of character for the entire city. Everyone seems unusually on edge and paranoid, and I am not sure if the guards are keeping us out or keeping someone else in. At this point, I am concerned over Queen Hilde's safety. I do not believe this would have gone unnoticed by her, or that she would merely sit by and let it happen."

Rab sighed. "When ye put it that way, I cannae disagree. All right. I guess we'd... best get to climbing the castle walls, then."

"We'll wait for you and Sylvando at the inn," Junichi said. "If you need help, send some kind of signal."

"We'll do that."

The woman running the inn didn't seem much more friendly than the rest of the town, but making a profit seemed to take priority. Once they'd reserved a few rooms, Hendrik went to work shedding his armor with Jade's help. "Princess," he said to her as she helped pull off his chestplate. "Stay with the rest of the group while I'm gone. Don't go off by yourself."

"Are you saying that because you want me to protect them, or because you don't want me doing something impulsive?"

"Both."

She grinned. "Fine. But I'm telling Jasper about this next time we're in Heliodor."

"He'll be delighted, no doubt." He wasn't really in a position to criticize her about being reckless when he was about to go climb a castle wall. But finding a secret way inside would not only be difficult, but an invasion of privacy that could put Queen Hilde at risk. And he'd spent seven years in the shadow of this castle. If things hadn't changed, he thought he would be able to find a gap in the guard.

It felt strange to be in regular clothing during the middle of the day. His armor was such a constant presence, not wearing it felt like he was exposed. But it was also a lot less weight he'd be hauling up a wall. With this, he should be able to carry Rab up easily. Meeting Rab out in the hallway, he nodded. "I am ready when you are, Lord Robert."

"Aye. Let's get this over with." They left the inn, and Hendrik took the lead, circling the castle at a distance. Zwaardsrust Castle was as if someone had thought to build a traditional castle for defense, but then had given up on the idea at some point. There were outer walls, suited more to keeping out bad weather and animals, but those walls were covered with greenery. Some of those vines were plenty sturdy enough to make handholds out of. "I think here will work," he said as he led Rab near the wall. "I'll start here and cut across to that bend. That should keep us out of eyesight long enough to get over." He crouched down. "Hold on tightly, Lord Robert."

"This is nae how I imagined our diplomatic visit," Rab said as he grabbed on, looping his arms around Hendrik's neck. "I'm nae too heavy, am I?"

"You're lighter than my armor, probably." Hendrik stood, and went to the wall, testing his first handhold before he started up. Climbing wasn't a skill he was particularly gifted at: there had been obstacle courses and ladder climbs during his training, but not a lot of cliff-climbing. Still, the size of the vines was making this pretty similar to a ladder climb. Hendrik made it up the wall easily, dropping down on the inside. "I'm not as familiar with the inside of the castle," he said in a low tone. "Where would be the best place to find the Queen?"

"She could be anywhere, really. She tends to a lot of the interior gardens herself. But if yer hunch that she's in danger is right..." He pointed to the central building. "I imagine she'd be somewhere in the castle proper, walled away."

Hendrik frowned. The front door was also guarded, and the building itself wasn't covered in vines. On the other hand, it wasn't as tall. "Please continue to hold onto me, Lord Robert."

"Why, what are ye-"

Hendrik ran across the castle grounds, heedless of anyone that might see him. As he got to the building, he leapt up, up, just catching the edge of the single-story roof with his fingertips. With a grunt, he pulled himself up. The flat roof doubled as a balcony, a door leading inside, and he opened it. And it didn't sound like anyone had seen him.

"Hendrik, lad," Rab said, "have ye ever heard of the concept of human limitations?"

"Jasper tries to explain it every now and then." Hendrik knelt so Rab could climb down, and the two entered the castle. Everything was bright and airy, a sharp contrast to the cold reception they'd had at the gate. At the least, the plants were still being taken care of, so maybe Queen Hilde was not in ill health. Hendrik listened carefully for other footsteps as they walked. If others approached, they were going to have to make a run for it, most likely. Stealth was not one of his skills.

Thankfully, Rab seemed to know where they were, and led them up. The castle was quiet, which was both a blessing and a curse. There was no one to see them prowling around, but where was everyone? Rab finally came to a stop outside a door, listening before he knocked.

"Margarethe?" A woman's voice. A voice he could still recognize, even after all this time. "It's open."

Rab slowly pushed the door open. "Beggin yer pardon, Queen Hilde, but it's nae Margarethe. Ye remember me, dinnae ye? I'm Robert from Dundrasil. Might we have a chat?"

The woman seated at the desk in the study rose as he entered. She was now in her fifties, but even more massive of a woman than Hendrik remembered, her face a bit more weathered from sun and her hair graying. "Lord Robert. I wasn't informed of your arrival."

"It seems yer guards are a bit on edge," Rab said, neatly sidestepping the issue of how they'd gotten in. "Is something the matter in Zwaardsrust? We only arrived in town, but it seems amiss. We havenae seen a single monster, and all the humans are hardly the picture of Zwaardsrust hospitality." He paused, taking in her appearance. "Are _ye_ all right? Seems ye're injured."

She sighed, touching a hand to the shovel by her desk. "Have no fear as to me. But yes, something is amiss. As of right now, I cannot find a source of the unease. I apologize if my guards were rude to you."

"Think nae of it."

"One of our party members mentioned the well water had gone stagnant," Hendrik told her. "Was that something you were aware of?"

"I was not. In truth, I have not left the castle, these last few days, not since I locked all our monsters in the dungeons."

"You locked them up? All of them? Yer Majesty, what happened?"

"Whatever is affecting the people, it seems to have hit them worse," she said. "I had to lock them up, restrain them in some cases, to prevent them from hurting themselves or others."

"Is that how ye were hurt?" Rab sighed. "If I may, Yer Majesty, I know a bit about healing the body. Let me see if I cannae help those injuries."

She hesitated, but then undid the sling from her arm, sitting down in her chair so he could reach it. "If it's the water, I can at least take a look at it, if I am able to leave the castle. That is the problem. After I was injured, my guards are loath to let me go out." She looked at him. "Were you aware of what was happening already? Or did you just happen to be in the area?"

"Neither, actually. We came to talk to ye about something else that's come up." Rab focused on healing her arm. "Ye remember my grandson, Junichi, don't ye?"

"Of course, though it's been a few years. I don't believe we've spoken since he returned from his training at Angri-la two years ago."

Rab nodded absently. "The Mark of Yggdrasil's appeared on his body, just recently."

Hilde frowned. "I'm not familiar with such a mark. What is it?"

"It's something that bestows a holy power onto one chosen by Her, Yggdrasil," Rab explained. "We think it has appeared because some great evil may be on the rise."

She studied his face, thinking. "Do you believe this mark and what has happened to my people are related?"

"It's possible. If so, all the more reason for us to look into this further and see if we cannae stop it. That's why we've come to ye, actually. We think there is something in Yggdrasil we'll need to take on this great evil. But to get to Yggdrasil, we need the Orbs that the kingdom guards." Rab pulled out a letter from his robes, offering it to her. "Irwin wrote ye this letter to explain things further with what we know."

She opened the seal, skimming over the letter. "So you seek the Purple Orb, then."

"Aye."

"I'm sorry," she said. "But I cannot assist with that."

"What do ye mean? The Orb is here, is it not?"

"It's not. It's been stolen. It must have been only recently, for it was on display during the fall festival. It was locked away in its storage room after that, but when I went to check on it after all of this started, it was missing. I feel as if the two are related." Hilde looked at him. "Will you assist me with this, Lord Robert? Should we retrieve the Orb and save my people... I cannot guarantee I would entrust it to you, as I must think about Zwaardsrust and your safety. So I will not promise it to you in return. Knowing this, would you still assist?"

"Of course we'll help," Rab said. "And ye have nae need to worry about our safety. My grandchildren are quite the talented bunch. And Hendrik here could probably tear a boulder apart with his bare hands."

She looked Hendrik over, saying nothing. She probably didn't recognize him, but she'd likely recognize that he was of Zwaardrustian lineage. Though he was much paler of skin than her, their mountainous builds were the same. "Lord Robert, I'm sure you are aware of our culture. If possible, I would like to solve this without violence."

"Aye, I think we all would. We'll have to see what happens when we find this thief, if they're willing to come quietly. And then there's the well. I dinnae imagine stabbing the water with our swords is going to do much." Rab nodded. "But should it come to it, we'll protect ye, Yer Majesty."

"Let us start with the well," Hilde said. "If something is poisoning my people, that should be my top priority."

"All right. Can ye escape from the castle? We're staying at the inn for the night, since another of our companions is meeting us there. Let's arrange to meet sometime tomorrow morning, whenever ye're able."

"I appreciate your help, Lord Robert." Hilde examined her arm as Rab finally released her from his healing spells. "On the morrow, then."

Rab nodded, turning to leave. "Lord Robert," Hendrik said quietly, "if I may have a moment with the Queen?"

He had a question in his eyes, but he didn't ask it. "All right, lad. I'll watch for trouble out in the hallway." He exited, shutting the door behind him.

"Have you something you wish of me?" Hilde asked him.

"Do you... remember me, Your Majesty?" he asked. "I believe we last spoke when I was seven. Before I left Zwaardsrust. My name is Hendrik."

She looked him over with calm yet discerning eyes. "The child who lost his parents. Did you wish to discuss that with me?"

"Yes. I was the one whose parents were killed by those criminals," Hendrik said. "I begged you to put them to death."

"And I refused. It's not the Zwaardsrust way. Do you still dispute my decision?"

He didn't answer the question. "I am now a knight of Heliodor, Your Majesty. I am bodyguard to the princess, Jade."

"Guarding's not such a bad occupation. It's better than a knight, perhaps." She watched him with a piercing gaze. "Have you killed anyone, knight Hendrik?"

"...No. But I have hurt people." Hendrik let out a breath. "Before I became the princess's bodyguard, I was... in battles. Against criminals and bandits like the ones you showed mercy to."

"But you didn't kill them."

"No. I realized... we all die the same. I was on the battlefield, and... I began healing them. I just wanted to say that I think I understand why you made that decision."

She studied his face with that same gaze. "You're a little wiser than you used to be. Which is understandable. You were only a child. But it looks like you've left some of those burdens behind. This princess, you care for her?"

"Greatly. I would die for her."

"And here I thought you'd gotten wiser," she said. "You don't quite understand what nonviolence really is, knight Hendrik. It includes not being violent against yourself. Do not die for her. _Live_ for her."

Hendrik allowed himself a soft smile. "I do. Every day. Her, and many others I value."

"Then I would be glad to still consider you a child of this land." She rose from her chair. "You should take Lord Robert from the castle before you're discovered. I will meet with him as soon as I can."

"I understand, Your Majesty."

* * *

"So the Orb's been stolen, huh?" Sylvando crossed his arms. "We're barely into the first act, and already we're losing props."

"Could be worse than we think," Erik said. "That thing's worth a lot of money, probably. Someone who wanted to steal it, they might've already left town to go hock it elsewhere."

"If it's for money, aye, that could be a problem," Rab agreed. "But if they stole it because they want its power, well, they may nae go far with it. They may be targeting Zwaardsrust. They may even be a part of what's happening here."

"What sort of power do these Orbs have, anyway?" Serena asked. "I suppose it's some sort of magic?"

"We're nae really sure, lass. The Yellow Orb from Dundrasil, we were always told to guard because it would be dangerous in the wrong hands. But we didnae attempt to ever use it ourselves."

"And that's only one of the problems right now, isn't it?" Sylvando leaned back against the wall. "So what are we doing about this bad water problem? Did we look into it?"

"I tried going back down into the well with Veronica giving me a light," Erik said. "But it's seriously bad down there. I couldn't even breathe after a certain point. I can't believe people are drinking this stuff like it's nothing."

"If it's really in all of the underground water, I wonder why the plants aren't affected?" Serena mused. "Everything smells strange, but the plants seem fine."

"Maybe it's some kind of poison that only affects people and monsters," Erik said with a shrug.

"Or it is something that is specifically targeting the people," Hendrik said.

"Yeah, but how would it do that?" Jade asked. "Wouldn't that be some sort of magic or curse?"

"It's a possibility, but... it'd have to be a powerful one to affect this many," Rab said. "I dinnae know of any curses that would cast this wide a net. Usually they're more personal things."

Erik grimaced at the mention of curses. Probably not something he wanted to be reminded of, Junichi thought, looking around for a distraction. His eye caught movement outside the window. "Hey... Isn't that Queen Hilde?"

"What's that, lad?" Rab joined him, frowning as he saw the cloaked figure, walking down an otherwise empty street. "How can ye tell?"

"How many other women in Zwaardsrust carry around that shovel?"

Rab looked at him. "Ye recognize her shovel? Ye haven't seen here in a few years."

"It's not like the shovel changed, even if she did."

"Seems she has managed to elude the guard after all," Hendrik said. "Shall we go meet her?"

They all nodded agreement. Outside, things were even quieter than they had been in the day. Junichi didn't even hear any animals. "Yer Majesty," Rab greeted her softly as they approached. "I see ye snuck out a wee bit earlier than we were expecting."

She turned in surprise, her shovel gripped tightly in one hand. Even in the setting sunlight, Junichi could see streaks of red on her clothes. "Queen Hilde, what happened? You're hurt."

"Never you mind me," Hilde said as Rab pulled out his staff. "It's not life threatening. But my people in the castle have become violent, same as the monsters did. I've locked as many up in various room as I can, but it's a very temporary solution."

"They turned violent?" Jade asked. "Without a reason?"

"Correct." Hilde pointed behind her, at the well. "This is the source of the stagnant water you found, correct?"

"That's it, but..." Erik frowned. "What are you going to be able to do about it?"

She pulled a jar from under her cloak, pulling off the stopper. "This is iodine. These crystals have the ability to purify water. This was all I was able to locate, but I hope it will at least lessen the effect."

"Then let's try it," Junichi said. "It can't hurt, at least."

"Don't get too close," Hendrik said, even as they all approached the well with her, loosely ringing around it. Hilde dumped the entire contents of the jar in all at once, and after a pause, dropped in the jar as well.

They heard a splash as the jar hit the water, and then a bubbling sound. "Stand back!" Jade warned as water erupted out of the well, creating a geyser.

And with it came a noise-a hissing, animalistic noise of pain. The water came together, forming into a slime-like shape with far too many tentacles. "How dare you! Dumping that awful stuff on my head! What's wrong with you?"

"Are you the one poisoning my well?" Hilde said, unmoved. "Cease at once. I will have you leave this land immediately."

Something resembling eyes appeared, focusing with a sneering expression on Hilde. "Or else what? You'll dig me a nice flowerbed?"

"Or else you'll have to deal with us," Junichi said. "Leave these people alone."

More of the water bubbled up, increasing the creature's size. "Ha! Like any of you threaten _me_? Me, the waters of Zwaardsrust? Now that I have the Purple Orb, I can turn all of this town against you and your pathetic rabble. Their pitiful, weakened hearts are mine."

"So you're the villain that stole the Orb!" Sylvando pointed at it. "Well, honey, you're about to see the error of your ways!"

"Release my people!" Hilde demanded. "Their hearts do not belong to you!"

The slime smirked. "Well, they do now. What are you going to do about i-"

A fireball slammed it right in its face, water evaporating with a hiss. "Oh, shut up," Veronica said. "If you won't leave peacefully, then we'll _make_ you leave."

It snarled, then swelled up, blowing up until it was the size of the houses around them, forcing the group to back away or be crushed. "You can _try_. I will relish crushing all you who resist my power."

On either side of Junichi, Jade and Hendrik both launched attacks, their weapons slicing through with little effect. "It's like trying to hit water," she said. "What now?"

Hendrik frowned, then backed away, holding his sword behind him. As the gelatinous mass approached, he swung the sword in a blisteringly fast swing, the wind from his slice shredding apart the water. It was a small cut compared to its size, though, and it only kept getting bigger. Veronica and Rab's attacks of fire and ice seemed to be having more of an effect, but it only continued to grow. "It's going to suck the whole water table dry," Hilde said. "I have to stop it."

"Please leave it to us, Queen Hilde," Junichi said as he drew his sword, slicing at some of the tentacles that got close. They fell apart, but the monster didn't seem to care. At this rate, it was going to start swallowing houses, and there were people inside. At least slicing at it seemed to be working, so he did so, again and again.

Next to him, Hilde gasped, and then turned. "Prince Junichi. May I entrust them to you? You need only hold it a little bit!" Without waiting for a reply, she ran off.

He didn't know what she was thinking, but it sounded like she had a plan. She wanted them to hold it off? Fine. Junichi looked up at it, the creature laughing with a reverberation that jiggled it all the way down. How could he slow it down when the sword didn't even slow it down?

His hand throbbed, the mark on it flashing briefly. The Luminary power? It had been what he'd used to kill the manticore, right? Could he do it again? Junichi looked up, and decided he didn't have much of a choice. Time to try. Junichi swung himself up onto the nearby roof, using some handily-placed boxes for height, and took aim. "Hey, you pie filling!" Junichi yelled, watching as its eyes swiveled to face him. "Take _this!_ "

He felt his hand heating up, felt it like a bolt of lighting that ran through him and out his hand into the sword. He jumped, swinging the blade with both hands, white light surrounding him. He landed sword first, water evaporating in plumes of steam around him. And then it shattered in his hands, the light dying down as he lost control of it. "You stupid human!" the slime roared, eyes turning to face him. "I'll make you pay for that!"

Underneath him, the slimy flesh gave way, opening into a mouth. He slipped, falling inside the creature as it swallowed him whole. He sank, falling down further toward the ground. Outside, he could hear the others' voices, but they were too muffled for him to hear. And then something sliced through nearby, creating a gap just enough for him to breathe in. "-ichi!" he heard Erik's voice, and then the boomerang whizzed through again, but this time on fire. Ice on either side of him formed a small barrier, opening a way to the outside. "Junichi, lad, get out of there!" Rab yelled.

"Wait, behind you!" Junichi turned. Without realizing it, he'd landed on the ground near the well, completely surrounded by the monster's slimy body. And a shovel was sticking out from it.

"Queen Hilde!" he shouted as she pulled herself from the well, seemingly oblivious to the fact she was effectively underwater. Something was under her arm, he realized-the Purple Orb. She held it aloft, then took her shovel in both hands, swinging at it. It erupted from the slime's body with force, knocking Junichi back as he caught it. Erik and Rab pulled him back, helping him to his feet.

"Nooooooo!" the monster roared, tentacles flailing about as its watery body bubbled. "You can't take that! That's mine! I stole it fair and square!"

Sylvando managed to get his whip inside the monster to Queen Hilde, letting her grab it, and Hendrik gave it a yank, pulling her out. "Take it!" she shouted. "Before that creature gets ahold of it again, take it far from here!"

Junichi shoved it in his bag, backing away further from the monster. Its form wobbled again, dangerously. "Uh," Erik said slowly, "I think we're not going to have a choice about getting away from here."

It yelled one more time as it reached skyward, black steam leaving its body, and then its form collapsed all at once into ordinary water, crashing down all at once. No one had time to react before everything was swept away.


	8. Chapter 8

Erik wasn't really worried about the water. He'd grown up around the stuff. So it didn't take much for him to catch himself on a rooftop and drag himself onto a perch. Further up the torrent, he could hear Veronica's voice, yelling for Serena. Dark water and a dark night didn't make a great combination, but there-a patch of green among the waves. "Don't worry, I got her!" he yelled, and dove back in the water.

A short swim later, and he'd caught up to her easily, flailing in the water as she was. "Just hang onto me," he said as he looped one arm around her torso, looking around for an out. Even with this much water, it was flowing down a hill onto a plain-it had to spread out eventually. In the meantime, there were trees. Erik caught a trunk with his free hand, pulling Serena close. She was coughing, but that meant she was breathing, which was good enough for the moment.

Eventually, the waters sank around them, leaving them soaked but finally able to stand. "Are you okay?" Erik asked as Serena sank into a sitting position, her arms shaking. "Hey, you didn't swallow any of that stuff, did you?"

"I... I think I might have. I do feel rather terrible."

No good. That monster-tainted stuff may as well have been poison. "We gotta get that out of you. Look, uh, this is going to be kind of gross, but trust me, okay?" She gave him a jerky nod. Carefully, he put two fingers in her mouth, poking the back of her throat until she threw up, a volume of purple-colored water with black steam rising off it. Erik knelt by her, rubbing her back while she caught her breath. "Was _that_ inside me?" she asked recoiling from the poison water. "How _awful_."

"Feel better now?"

"Yes, I think so." He offered her a hand up, and she stood. "Where are we? Did we get separated from everyone?"

"Seems like it." Erik considered their options. "I don't think we're going to have much luck finding them in the dark, especially if that wave's going to keep going all the way down hill. I can't even really tell where _we_ are. I think our best bet is to try and get some rest and we'll search when it's light."

She nodded. "What do we do now, then?"

"Let's try and find a cave or something, somewhere a bit enclosed so we have some shelter from rain or other things."

"A cave..." Serena closed her eyes and sniffed the air, spinning around in a slow circle. "I'm not really sure because everything's all wet, but I think there might be one over in that direction." She pointed.

Erik blinked. "You can smell a cave? What, are you part bloodhound or something?"

"Well, I've always had a pretty sensitive nose, I guess. I like the way caves smell. The rock and the earth. I suppose that probably sounds strange," she added sheepishly.

"Are you kidding? That sounds pretty useful to me. Let's try that way. And watch your step." He offered her a hand to steady herself, and she took it. She wobbled a bit with the first few steps, but other than that she seemed mostly okay for having swallowed the poison water. Sure enough, not too far away, there it was. Well, it was more an alcove than a cave proper, but it was big enough for them to lean against the rock wall under. "All right, you stay here," Erik said, "and catch your breath, try and dry yourself off a bit. I'll grab us some wood for a fire."

"All right. But do be careful, won't you?"

"Don't worry about me. This'll be a piece of cake." He hopped onto the top of the rocky outcropping, getting his bearings. Looked like the area above hadn't gotten tidal wave'd, and in an old forest like this, dried wood should be easy. A lot easier than doing it back home. He quickly found a few chunks of log, some twigs, and even some dried grass to get things going. As he reapproached the cave, he heard something-a soft melody from Serena's harp. "Are you trying to tell the others where we are?" he asked as he dropped down next to her.

"Goodness!" She almost dropped the harp. "That'd be nice, but I was mostly trying to put up a little barrier. It won't keep out anything powerful, but at least the little creatures should leave us alone."

"Good idea." He stacked up the logs, then set about starting the fire while she played. As he'd expected, stuff that wasn't snow-soaked was real easy to work with, and soon a nice little blaze burned at the mouth of the alcove, projecting heat all through the area while the smoke trailed outside.

"You're very skilled at that," Serena said, putting the harp aside at last.

He shrugged. "Anybody around the Snaer knows how to do this. If you don't know how to make a fire, it's pretty easy to die out there." He looked at her again. "Isn't Arboria fairly close to the Snaerfelt? Does it not get cold up there?"

"It does. I guess it's a bit different without all the snow, though. But if it gets cold, we can just go inside and use the fireplace. I never really learned how to start a fire since Veronica would always start it for me. I... do hope she's not hurt."

"I heard her yelling for you," Erik said, leaning back against the wall. "If she had the ability to worry about you, she must have been safe enough."

"I hope so." Serena looked over at him, then gasped. "Erik, you're bleeding."

"Uh?" She was looking at his arm. Sure enough, the outside of his forearm and upper arm were scraped raw, probably from something he'd slid past in the water. "Oh. I didn't even notice."

"Here, let me see." She moved closer to him, holding out her hands.

"It's fine. And besides, you just went through a time yourself. You should rest. It doesn't even hurt."

"It hurts _me_ ," she said softly. "It hurts to think that you're hurt, and knowing I _can_ do something about it. Even if it doesn't hurt right now, I'm sure it will hurt later."

"... all right." He held out his arm. "But only if you can do it without tiring yourself out, okay?"

"Don't worry, this shouldn't take much." She gently took his arm in both her hands. A green glow started under her fingers, sparkling as it spread across his skin.

He watched as the scraped skin knitted itself back together, not even leaving a scar behind. It was creepy but also kind of fascinating. "Does it... always feel like that?"

"Feel like what? Did it hurt?"

"No, it felt... pleasant, really." He flexed his fingers. Worked like they normally did. But the newly healed skin felt... warm. Like the way morning sunshine felt. At the same time, it felt like something more than that, like it was warming something else he didn't fully recognize.

"Oh, good. I don't really know what my magic feels like, but I'm glad you're not hurting any more." She finally let go of his arm. "You didn't get injured during that fight, did you?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm pretty good at dodging trouble."

"Erik, thank you for rescuing me," she said, tucking her hair behind one ear. "That was amazing how you could just cut through the water like that."

"I grew up around water, so it's no big deal," he said. "I guess they don't do much swimming in Arboria?"

"Veronica swims sometimes, but... I like to just float in the water. Lay on my back and stare up at the sky. Hearing the sounds of the water and the wind, feeling the afternoon sunlight on my face... It makes me feel more connected to this world. Like I'm a part of something big and beautiful." She shivered. "Though I rather feel more like a part of something cold and wet at the moment."

"Here, try moving over here," he said, scooting over. "It's a little closer to the fire, it might help you dry off faster."

"Aren't _you_ cold?"

He waved a hand. "Five minutes tromping out in the Snaerfelt and you'll be wetter and colder than this. This is great in comparison."

Serena moved closer, putting her head against his shoulder. "Say, Erik. Will you tell me something about yourself?"

"Huh? Something about me?"

"I know that you have a sister, and you grew up in the Snaer area, but... I don't really know anything else about you. Tell me a story about you. A happy one."

"A happy story, huh..." Erik leaned his head back against the wall. "I dunno if it really counts as a 'happy' story, but... you know I taught myself to read?"

"You did? Erik, that's amazing. How did you manage that?"

"So, we're out at this old ruin looking for treasure, like we usually do. And I find this stack of books that's really well guarded by traps and such. The others don't care cause it's not gold or jewels or anything, but I thought something that well protected had to be worth _something_. But I don't know how much because I don't know what they are. So I sneak into one of the libraries in Sniflheim, looking for a guide or something like that. And the librarian there gives me a kid's book and reads it aloud to me. I taught myself with that book, and then I taught Mia how to do it, too. Cause none of the others can read, you see. When they realized I could read the warnings and guides over trap rooms and such, they started treating me a little nicer. I guess knowledge is a kind of treasure, too."

"That's wonderful. Did you ever sell your books?"

"Some of 'em. I still can't read all of them yet." He sat up suddenly, a thought coming to him. "Hey, Serena. I'm still not real great at reading." He began scratching some shapes into the dirt with his knife. "Tell me, is this how you would spell 'Luminary'?"

She squinted at it. "Yes, that's it exactly. Why do you ask?"

"One of those books I mentioned is about the Luminary. I saw the word come up so much, I knew it had to be important, but I couldn't figure out from context what it was. It was even worse to read than normal." Erik put a hand to his chin. "It might give us some clues as to what's going on. Well, we'll have to go up there sooner or later to get the Blue Orb. I'll grab it when we're in the neighborhood."

"Let's hope so. I guess those books really are treasure, aren't they?"

"Heh. I guess so. If my sister asks, tell her I got a real good price on them." He settled back against the rock. "You should probably get some rest while we can. I'll take first watch."

"All right. Wake me when you get tired, won't you?"

* * *

Serena woke when the dawn sunlight hit her face, feeling wonderfully refreshed. Whatever had been in that water seemed to have fully cleansed itself from her body. Even her clothes no longer felt wet, though the fire was down to a smolder. Next to her, Erik rested against the wall, his arm loosely around her shoulders. "Erik, you liar," she said to herself, giving him a soft poke in the cheek.

"I'm not sleeping. I'm just resting my eyes." He looked down at her. "Feeling better?"

"It's a wonderful morning," she said with a smile. "Shall we go find the others?"

"Yeah, let's hit the road." He kicked apart the remains of the fire, smothering the ashes with loose dirt.

Serena stepped outside the cave, taking in a big breath. Whatever had been in that monster's water body, it seemed to have evaporated with the rest of it, leaving the area smelling clean and natural again. "Oh! Erik, this way."

"Huh? Do you see something?" He followed as she trotted off into the woods, coming to a stop a short distance away. "What is it?"

She pointed into the upper boughs of the tree in front of her. "It's an apple tree! Isn't that lovely? Now we can have apples for breakfast."

"...well, I am pretty hungry." Erik walked over to the tree, then launched himself into it, sliding up the branches as easily as a waterfall fell down rocks. "Which ones you want?"

"How about that one? Any of them should be fine, as long as they don't have squishy parts or holes. We wouldn't want worms."

He examined one before tossing it to her. "What's wrong with a few worms? That's just a bit of extra meat with your fruit."

"Erik, no! I don't even want to think about eating worms!" She almost dropped the apple.

He laughed, a cheerful sound she didn't think she'd heard him make before. "Okay, no worms, I promise. Let's take a few extra for the others, too." He switched to another branch, and she held out her apron, catching them as they dropped. Pretty soon, she had an apron full and he dropped from the tree, one more in his hand. "I took a look around while I was up there, and I spotted the shoreline," he said, gesturing with the apple. "Saw the Salty Stallion, too. I think we should head that way. The others should eventually go that way too, so that's our best chance of catching them."

"That sounds fine to me." She tucked the apples away in her bag, keeping one out for herself. The apples had a sharper, more sour taste than the big red ones back home, but she didn't mind. It felt like the sourness was invigorating. "Say, Erik... Are you left-handed?"

"Huh?" He looked down at the apple in his head. "Yeah, why?"

"That's so amazing. I don't know anyone who's left-handed. Well, I _used_ to be, but no one in Arboria knew how to write or cast magic left-handed, so I just grew up using my right. I always wanted to use my left hand, but..."

"That's weird. Wouldn't it be uncomfortable? You learned how to do stuff with the wrong hand just cause no one wanted to try and help you learn the right way?"

"I can't really blame them. They just didn't know how."

"Never stopped me," he said with a snort. "Look, if you want to do it, why don't you just do it? Forget about how others want you to do it. Heck, I'll give you a few tips on the writing bit."

"I'm sure I'd be terrible at it."

"Pfft, you think I'm going to be great? I taught myself, remember? We can be terrible together."

She looked down at the apple she was holding in both hands. "I... think I'll give it a try, then."

* * *

The moment the water hit her body, her instincts took over, and Jade shot to the surface of the wave with ease. All those swimming lessons with Hendrik and Jasper were finally paying off, she thought as she looked around. It was too dark, she couldn't see a blasted thing, let alone the others. That meant she also didn't see the thing that slammed into her stomach, knocking her back under the surface. Something scratched along her arm and she seized it without thinking, kicking her way up.

"Jade!" It was Junichi's hand she was holding, his head that popped up next to hers. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Just hold onto me, okay?" She dragged him closer, looking around for some sort of safety. The water continued to drag them along, and she didn't see the object in the water until she hit that, as well. That one hurt, pain radiating down her shoulder and arm, and she lost her grip on Junichi's hand. "No!" she groaned, pushing toward him again. He pushed back against the waves and the objects in the water, managing to grab her uninjured arm.

"We need to get out of this," he shouted over the noise. "Do you see anything we can climb on? Or the edges of this wave?"

"I can't see anything," she shouted back. "Do you see the others?"

"No. I can't see anything either. Watch out!"

The water went over a ledge, dragging them over with it, dumping them onto some rocks below. Junichi let out a cry as he landed hard. Jade scrambled for purchase, trying to drag them both underneath the temporary waterfall. Finally, she was in a small patch of dryness, bodily hauling him up with her. For a moment, they lay there, too exhausted and in pain to do anything but pant for breath. "You okay?" Jade asked at last. "Get any water in your lungs?"

"I think I'm all right. Might've broken a couple of ribs, though." He winced as he put a hand to them, summoning up some healing magic. "Are you okay? I heard you shout."

"Hit my shoulder. Not sure how bad it is. You first."

He managed a slight nod that she could barely see with the glint of moonlight through the water. "Ow. Yeah, I'm working on it. Me and water really don't get along, do we?"

She let out a short laugh at that, and regretted it as the movement jostled her shoulder. "It's okay. I took swimming lessons."

"So did I. Not sure how much they helped." He pulled himself into a proper sitting position. "Okay, that's better. Let me see your shoulder."

Jade nodded, turning her back to him so he could reach the injured shoulder. "I don't suppose you saw any of the others while we were breaking bones, did you?"

Too busy bouncing off rocks, I'm afraid." Jade hissed as his healing magic began pulling her battered muscle back together. "I'm sure they'll be all right, though."

"Yeah. And Hendrik's with them, so they'll be fine." She sighed. "But in the meantime, we're soaked and under a waterfall. And I lost my weapon in all that."

"I'll make you a new one."

"Pfft. Worry about yourself first. Did you actually break a sword over that thing's head?"

"No, I think I... I was trying to use Yggdrasil's power, I think. The Luminary power." He looked down at his hands. "I wasn't really trying to, it just felt... natural. But I guess the sword couldn't handle it."

"That's good, I guess," she said, finally feeling the pain in her shoulder ease away. "The power thing, not the sword breaking thing. If we're going against more monsters like that, we're probably going to need every bit we can get."

"What do you think that thing was? That... water monster? It wasn't like any monster I've seen before."

"No idea. Maybe that's what it was-evil water. Like the water itself was corrupted. Erik did say the water went bad." Junichi removed his hands, and she rotated her shoulder. Good as new. "Thanks. You've always had a knack for that kind of thing, haven't you?"

He smiled. "I get it from Mother. Father is as bad at magic as you are."

"Hmph. It's Papa's fault. And we're supposed to be descended from a great wizard and all."

"There is some irony in that. Does anything else hurt?" He took her face in his hands, closing his eyes as he cast another spell. "So, what kind of magic would you want to do if you could?"

"I dunno. Probably some kind of battle magic. You know me. The way Veronica sets things on fire is pretty cool."

"Yeah, that's true. But I think I like being able to do healing magic more. You can't do that with a sword." He let go, giving her a nod. "Okay, I think you're in one piece again."

"And it looks like the water's slowing down." Jade got to her feet, keeping her head low. "Let's see if we can find the others. I hope they didn't get scattered about like we did."

"Well, Hendrik is with them." Junichi got to his feet, inching his way toward the edge of the waterfall. The water seemed to be tapering off, because while the grass was still wet past the waterfall's side, it wasn't an active flow. "I still can't see a thing, though."

"Is there a lantern in that bag of yours?" Jade asked.

"Don't know. Probably. Mother put a lot of things in here." He dug around in it, finding a small lantern. Lighting it with a flick of flame, he held it up. "See anything?"

"Nothing that looks like a person." Jade sighed. "I have no idea where we are. Do you?"

"Somewhere downhill from Zwaardsrust, but beyond that, your guess is as good as mine." Junichi sighed. "I don't think we're going to find much in the dark. Perhaps we should look for a place to dry off?"

"Yeah, but... I don't know how far we are from town. Or if the town is even safe to go in."

"Do you... think those villagers are all right now? Since we destroyed that monster, they should go back to normal, right?"

She didn't feel sure, but Junichi needed the reassurance. "Yeah. Everything should be okay now, and even if it isn't, I'm sure Queen Hilde can handle it."

"Yeah, that's true." He swiveled the lantern around. "Did you hear that?"

She listened. It sounded like... voices. "Cor blimey," she could just make out. "Real soaker, weren't it?"

"Wot in the bloody 'eck were those people doin'?" came a second. "Throwin' rivers out their doors. Who does that?"

"Hello?" Junichi called. "Is someone out there?"

"Wot?" came the response back. "Cor, is there some bleeder just trottin' around in the dark?"

"We're lost," Jade said. "Do you know where we are?"

Junichi walked in the direction of the voices, spotting some shadows among the trees. Shadows that were far too small to be human. "Blimey! That's bright!" one yelped as he got close.

"Murph, run fer it!" the other yelped. "They're humans!"

"Hey, wait, it's all right," Junichi reassured. "We're not going to hurt you. Look, we're not even armed." He gestured to his empty sheath.

Now that they were in the light, he could see the voices belonged to two grublins, both now squinting up at him. Politely, he held the lantern back. "C'mon, you," the one named Murph said. "If yew want a fight, we'll bang yew up good!"

"We just said we're not looking for a fight," Jade sighed. "Look, we just got thrown down a makeshift waterfall and we're really pretty tired. Can we just declare a truce?"

The two looked at each other. "If yew ain't here to start a fight, then what're yew doin' all the way out here?" the other said. "Bit far from human lands, aincha?"

"We have no idea where we are," Junichi said. "Is the town far? Or... what about the bay? We have a ship out there."

They both shrugged. "We don't really muck about the human lands," Murph said. "Best if we do our thing and yew do yours. You're probably closer to the beach, though. Yew really plannin' on hikin' back up to Zwaardsrust in the middle of the night?"

"It's probably better if we get back to the ship, if we're that far off," Junichi said. "Is it close?"

"Oh, sure, close," Murph said. "Just spittin' distance, aye?"

"'Ey're bein' sarcastic," the other one whispered to them. "It ain't close at all."

"I don't suppose there's any place out here we can rest, is there?" Junichi asked. "A campsite, or an old cabin, or..."

"'Ey now, you're not goin' about putting up those bloody statues in _our_ lands," Murph huffed. "An' I done told yew, there ain't no humans muckin' about right here."

"We really got washed out far from everyone else, it seems," Jade said. "Guess we're roughing it."

The two grublins looked at each other. "All right, look," the other one said. "If yew promise yew ain't goin' to try nuffin funny, we got a little hole in the wall around here. No makin' with the punching, and no tellin' other humans 'bout where our door is. Ain't much compared to yer fancy human boxes, but it ain't wet."

"That'd be great," Junichi said with a smile. "We promise. No violence, no telling people where you are." He offered a hand. "My name's Junichi."

The two looked at each other. "Human names," Murph said as he shook the offered hand. "Name's Murph."

"I'm Maximillian," the other said, puffing up his chest. "Real smart-like name, it is."

"It's very impressive," Junichi agreed. "It's nice to be able to talk to monsters for once. Most of the ones around Dundrasil just try to eat you."

"Oh, you're from Dundrasil?" Maximillian said. "Lovely place, nice mountains. But yeah, the dragons ain't the real talkative type. Takes all kinds, I guess."

Jade wasn't entirely sure she liked the idea of following these monsters to their lair, but on the other hand, being able to sleep in an enclosed, dry place sounded appealing. And even if they were armed, the grublins didn't feel like much of a threat. She followed behind Junichi, trying to pick out anything that might look familiar. Who was she kidding, she doubted anything would look familiar even in the daylight. It wasn't like she'd been to Zwaardsrust much. "All right, mind your head," Maximillian warned.

"Or don't," Murph added. "We ain't your bosses."

A few other grublins were loitering in the cave, all jumping to attention as they saw Junichi and Jade. The next several moments were a burst of chatter between Murph and Maximillian and the others in their heavy accents, a bit too fast for Junichi to follow. The sabrecats lounging around didn't seem to care, but a couple of cubs came over and sniffed them. "All right, yew lot," Maximillian said after the others had calmed down. "There's a big enough hole over here. Got a nice fire, too."

"Thank you," Junichi said. "We're in your debt."

"Debts with humans ain't much use," Murph snorted. "You'll be out in the morning, aye?"

"Yes, we'll want to be out early. Thank you."

The room didn't contain a fire, as Jade might have thought, but a large red crystal that pulsed with magic. Made sense, given they were underground. Junichi slipped out of his wet tunic, hanging it on a rocky jutting near the crystal. After some hesitation, Jade did the same with hers, trying to wring out her undershirt by hand. "I guess we still have a bit of luck," Junichi said. "That was nice of them to help us out."

"Yeah, it is. And their kittens are cute," Jade said with a smile. "I guess in the morning, we should head for the ship, since it sounds like it's closer. Think everybody else will head that way, too?"

"If they got washed down as far as we did, probably. I imagine they'll go back that way eventually if they can't find us in Zwaardsrust." He sighed. "I hope everyone's found a place to rest. We don't want anyone to get sick."

"Good thing Zwaardsrust isn't as cold as Dundrasil." Jade ran a hand through her wet hair. "I don't suppose your mother packed towels, too?"

He reached in, then pulled a pair of them out. "She thought of everything."

They both dried off as best they could, then hung the towels on the wall as well. "Well, let's try and get some sleep while we can."

* * *

He wasn't sure what time it was, whether it was daylight or not, but something woke Junichi from his sleep. His hand, the one with the mark on it, was throbbing, not in pain but some sort of pulsing that filled him with unease. "Jade. Jade, wake up."

"Unh?" She rolled over, rubbing at her face. "It's too early."

He pulled his tunic off the wall, throwing it back on. "Jade, I think something's wrong. Let's go ahead and get going."

"Something wrong?" She frowned, but got to her feet, putting her shirt back on. "What kind of something wrong."

"I don't know." He grabbed one hand in the other, rubbing the mark. "I think Yggdrasil is trying to warn me."

She paused, listening. "Well, I hear noise. Be careful." She exited through the hole in the wall, taking his hand as she pulled him in the right direction for the exit.

The yelling was coming from the main room. All the grublins, and some of the cats, were busy yelling and screaming incoherently, some attacking each other. Junichi froze in alarm. "What's going on?"

They turned to him, their eyes red. Jade shoved him against the wall, blocking the sword the nearest grublin swung with a foot. "I think we overstayed our welcome." Another charged, and she kicked him neatly, knocking him back into another.

"No!" Junichi said. "We promised, no violence!"

"They started it!"

"It doesn't matter!" Another of them charged Junichi, ahd he grabbed for the sword, trying to disarm him. "I think something's wrong with them. They're not in their right minds."

"I guessed that, but that isn't keeping them from trying to kill us." Most of the monsters in the room had turned their ire toward them, but some of the sabercubs were hunkered down in a corner, shaking with fear. Jade felt sorry for them.

"Let's make a run for it." Junichi wrenched the sword away, using it to parry another blow aimed at them. "Which way?"

"This way," she dragged him through the room, wincing as a blade bit into her leg. A couple of grublins moved to block her, one shouting something that sounded like "mangue du marde", but she barrelled through them. There were a lot more of them here than she had thought from last night, and all of them were focusing on them as soon as they were spotted. She spotted light ahead-the sun was up, after all-and ran for it, Junichi's hand tight on hers.

They made it into the open air, and were met with more screaming. A ring of grublins were circling the entrance, closing in on them as they screamed and hopped about, waving their swords. "Junichi," Jade shifted into a defensive position, "I think we're going to have to fight."

"Why are they doing this?" he said, keeping his back to hers. "Is it because of that miasma that was in the water? Is it... spreading?"

Jade didn't have an answer. Everything to do with this dark force was new. A roar came from above the cave entrance, and then a sabrecat leapt down into the circle, roaring at the grublins.

They might've been eager for a fight, but a roaring great sabrecat will make anyone think twice. It turned toward them, nudging Junichi's hand, then turned its back toward them, looking over its shoulder. "Are you... telling us to get on?" Junichi asked.

It growled and snapped its jaws, glaring at them as if it was losing patience with their slowness. "Jade, let's trust them," Junichi said, climbing onto the sabrecat's back.

"Junichi..." She didn't like it, but going against this many without a weapon didn't seem like a great option, either. She hopped on behind Junichi, grabbing onto his waist, and the sabrecat leapt, clearing the grublins easily. It broke into a full run, sprinting away from the group and through the woods.

It was all they could do to hold on-cats ran in a very different way from horses, with each step feeling like cresting a wave on a ship. "You're fighting it, aren't you," Junichi said quietly, leaning into the cat's back. "I'm sorry. I wish I could do more."

How intelligent were sabrecats? Jade didn't know, but she felt like this one would understand what Junichi did, that something was wrong and he was trying to fix it. "Can you take us to the bay?" she asked. "Our friends are there. We're going to try and stop this."

The cat let out a roar in response, increasing its speed any further. Hopefully, the others were there.

* * *

As soon as the water hit them, Hendrik's body kicked into action, shooting him to the surface. _This is fine. I trained for this_. He'd ended up close to Lord Robert, and with a few strokes, managed to grab the older man with one hand, pulling him close. "Hold onto me," he shouted over the sound of the waves, looking around for anyone else. There, some red-Veronica. He cut through the water with sheer muscle, snagging her as she flailed.

"Hold on a moment." From his back, Rab held out one hand, and a chunk of ice formed on the water, large enough to hold the three of them like a makeshift raft. Hendrik bodily hauled Veronica onto the berg. "Ye still in one piece, lass?"

She coughed and shook herself. "Serena... Where's Serena? She can't swim that well, we have to find her. Serena!"

Hendrik looked around, still holding onto the side of the berg, but in the whirling of water and their own constant movement, he couldn't make anything out. Then, in the distance, Erik's voice: "Don't worry, I got her!"

That left three. Where was Jade and Junichi? And the entertainer, Sylvando? Jade at least he knew could swim well, she'd probably be all right. Junichi he wasn't so sure about. Sylvando? Who knew how well a minstrel could swim?

"Watch out!" Veronica's voice alerted him back to his surroundings, just as the iceberg slammed into a chimney, shattering the bricks. Rab and Veronica stayed on the ice, but Hendrik, still holding onto the side, was thrown off, away from the group. He wasn't worried-he could swim-but what about the others?

He only made it a short distance before something snagged his wrist, almost dragging him underwater with the sudden stoppage of movement. A rope-no, a whip. "Come on, Hendrik!" Sylvando shouted from atop the iceberg, feet digging in as he braced himself. "I've got you, so pull yourself in!"

 _Was_ that Sylvando? In the dark, his expression looked completely different, fierce and unyielding. It almost reminded him of someone else he knew... but no, that'd be impossible. Hendrik pushed against the waves, hauling himself closer to the berg, Sylvando pulling in the whip as it slackened. Finally, his hands met ice again. "Is everyone unharmed?" he asked as he pulled one leg onto the berg. "Has anyone seen the princess and the prince?"

Sylvando shook his head. "I only saw you. Clever work, making yourself visible with a nice chunk of ice like that."

"What about Serena, did you see her?" Veronica asked Sylvando.

"I heard Erik say he had her," Hendrik said.

"That's it? I'm supposed to just trust that she's okay because he went after her? He can't even do magic, what if she gets hurt, what if-"

"Honey, that boy grew up around boats and water," Sylvando interrupted her. "Something like this would be second nature to him. He's probably the one you most want going after your sister. Plus, he's not a liar. If he said he had her, he's got her."

Hendrik looked at Sylvando. "How do you know Erik grew up around boats?"

"I've spent a little time on boats myself. You get a sense for these things." Sylvando smiled. "He's as comfortable around a boat as my Dave."

"Brace yerselves!" Rab shouted a warning.

Hendrik grabbed onto the ice as it rammed against a tree, somehow keeping his place. One hand reached out and grabbed Veronica as she teetered on the edge. "Thank you," she got out.

Sylvando straightened up, looking at something ahead of them. "I think I see the sea."

"We were washed out that far?" Hendrik looked behind them, hoping to find some glimpse of the prince or princess. Nothing but black. Even with his training, he'd still failed both of them when it counted.

Lord Robert touched a hand to his shoulder. "They'll be all right, Hendrik."

"I can only hope-" The iceberg skidded to a stop suddenly, tilting over. Hendrik bounced into sand, coming to a halt on his back.

"Ow," Veronica groaned, trying to brush wet sand off herself. "Well, that's the worst boat trip I've ever been on."

"Is anyone harmed?" Hendrik asked.

"I'm inclined to agree with the lassie," Rab groaned, "but I'm still in one piece."

"I hurt all over," Veronica grumbled as she tried to brush the sand off herself.

"Here, let me assist," Hendrik offered, extending a hand toward her. "I know some healing magic-"

She pulled away. "I'm not injured, I'm just bruised up a bit."

"Are you sure, lass? I could also-" Rab began.

"I said I'm fine! Ugh, you're so annoying. Just leave me alone for a bit."

"Well," Sylvando spoke up. "Look where we ended up. There's the Salty Stallion right there out in the bay. I'll send Dave a signal and we can all get cleaned and dried off."

"You can do that if you want. I'm going to go look for my sister," Veronica said.

"In the dark? Honey, that's not very sensible of you."

"I don't care! I'm not leaving Serena alone out there!"

Sylvando put a finger to his chin. "Don't you think that's being a little condescending towards her? You don't even trust her enough to stay alive, even when she has help?"

Veronica whirled on him, eyes blazing. "Now look here, you-"

"Well, _I_ trust her," Sylvando continued smoothly. "I think she's a lot tougher than she looks. And she'll have to be, if she's going to continue on this journey. Our watery friend is probably going to be the easiest thing we face. If you think she can't survive this without your help, you should probably tell her to go home."

"But..." Veronica's shoulders sagged. "She's my sister."

He walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "And nobody doubts that you care for her. But bumbling into the darkness wildly isn't going to help her. And she's a smart girl; she knows not to go wandering around, either. We should wait for the sun to come up. They're all smart kids, so they'll probably make their way in this direction come morning. If they don't, we can find them then. In the meantime, she won't want you to be soggy and covered in sand while you're waiting for her. Let's spend the night on the ship. You want to be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed when you see her in the morning, right?"

"I... oh, all right," she relented at last. "I am rather tired of being covered in grit."

Hendrik was impressed. He'd already resigned himself to chasing after the young Arborian all night. And truthfully, he wanted to be out there as well, looking for Jade-but Sylvando's words may have been meant as much for him as for Veronica. He could only trust that she would be fine through the night, too. More and more, he was reminded of the person he'd known once. "Hendrik, honey?" Sylvando had noticed him watching. "Something the matter? I've got dirt on my face, haven't I?"

Hendrik shook his head. "You're... smarter than you look."

"Really? I'll take that as a great compliment, considering how smart my fashion already looks," Sylvando gave him a cheerful slap on the shoulder. "Let's got get our beauty sleep."

* * *

Rab was up early, so he thought, the sun just rising over the horizon, but Hendrik was already in the ship's kitchen, discussing something in low tones with Dave as he entered. "Lord Robert," Hendrik greeted with a nod. "How do you feel?"

"I'm nae so old that a little swim's going to kill me," he said. "The others?"

"Veronica is getting changed. I convinced her to have some breakfast, but I believe we shall set off on a search before long." He touched a hand to his chest. "Fear not. I will let no harm come to her."

"I see. And Sylvando?"

"Boss is already on shore," Dave said. "Said he was going to go climbing."

Rab blinked, absently accepting the cup Hendrik offered him. "I suppose he's trying to get a better idea of the lay of the land? Ye should go talk to him before ye set out, Hendrik."

"Understood, Lord Robert."

Rab forced himself to drink the coffee and have some bread before he went out onto the ship's deck. Despite the Salty Stallion's size, Dave had carefully managed to manuver it to a pier, making it easy for Rab to reach the shore. He didn't have to guess where Sylvando was, for he could hear the sound of an oboe, playing some jaunty tune. "Good morning to ye, Sylvando."

The song stopped, and Sylvando waved from the top of the tree. With a smooth movement, he half leapt, half slid down the tree, landing neatly next to Rab. "Hello, Rab! Looks like it's going to be a nice sunny day!"

"Indeed. Seen anything yet?"

"Nothing at the moment, but the morning's still young. I'm sure our darlings aren't that far off." He paused, and then without another word, he bolted back up the tree, pulling out the oboe again.

"What was that about?" Veronica asked as she joined Rab, Hendrik behind her. "Is he just going to stay in a tree all day and play?"

"He'll have a good view from there. If ye don't go off too far, he should be able to see you should something happen." Rab considered his options. "I think I'll stay here and watch for them. And if Sylvando sees something happen to ye, I can go after ye."

"Suit yourself." Veronica turned to Hendrik. "Ready to go?"

"Darlings," the music above paused again. "If you're heading off, perhaps you should try that direction first?" He gestured with the oboe ahead and to the left.

"Do you see something, Sylvando?" Hendrik asked.

"Not a thing, darling. There's a few too many trees in the way. But I do believe I _hear_ something."

Rab listened, straining his ears. Nothing to him, but next to him, Hendrik squinted off into the distance. "Is that... music?"

They all paused, waiting, and finally Rab heard it-the sound of strings. "That's Serena!" Veronica said, bolting in the direction of the music. "Serena!"

"Veronica?" Serena emerged from the tree line, Erik next to her. Veronica ran straight to her, tackling her with a hug. "Oh, Veronica! You're not hurt, are you?"

She shook her head, clinging to her. " _You're_ not hurt, are you?"

"I'm quite all right. Erik protected me the entire time," she said with a smile. "See, I told you I heard music playing."

He looked embarrassed at the praise. "Did everyone make it out alright? We all here?"

Rab shook his head. "Junichi and Jade are still missing."

Erik frowned. "Junichi hasn't shown up yet?"

"Nae. We were about to go looking for them, and ye as well."

"Heads up," Sylvando shouted from his perch. "Something's coming in hot!"

Rab pulled out his staff, the others readying their weapons as well. First he saw the dust, and then he saw the sabrecat. And on its back... "Junichi! Jade!"

The cat ran straight at them like its tail was on fire, the two barely clinging to its back. It then skidded to a stop on the sand right in front of them, dumping its burden onto the sands. There was silence among the group, punctuated only by a sneeze from Hendrik. "Apologies."

"Mrow," the sabrecat grumbled. With an irritated flick of its tail, it turned, trotting off.

"Ye're all right, lad?" Rab offered him a hand up, Hendrik assisting Jade. "Dare I ask why ye're riding a cat?"

"We're both fine," Junichi dusted himself off. "The cat was helping us escape."

"Escape? From what?"

"We spent the night in a monster den," Jade said. "They were friendly the night before, but this morning, they all went crazy for some reason."

"Went crazy?" Hendrik frowned.

Junichi's hand went to the mark on the other hand. "It was like what happened with Zwaardsrust, but... worse. They just all started trying to kill each other, and us. The sabrecat was one of the few that wasn't affected."

"Well, that sounds dangerous," Sylvando said as he dropped out of the tree again. "Still, I guess the best thing we can do is get the six Orbs as soon as possible and get up to Yggdrasil to see what this power we need is."

Junichi nodded, but looked unhappy about it. "Everyone else is okay?"

"Seems like everyone made it back in one piece," Veronica said, "and we didn't even have to send out any search parties. "Well, let's get going already. Where's our next stop?"

"Let's go to Heliodor," Jade said. "It's closer than Sniflheim or Gallopolis, and it shouldn't be hard for me to convince Father to help."

Hendrik nodded. "We should inform your father of the situation, since we are due back soon."

"To Heliodor, then."


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, Erik! Come down here."

Erik took his gaze away from the horizon, looking over the crow's nest's edge. Jade was standing below, her spear on one shoulder, motioning him over. What was this about? He hadn't really spoken with Jade much yet. Not that he'd really spoken a lot with anyone in the group that wasn't Junichi or Rab. He slid down one of the ropes on the mast, landing neatly. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh, no, nothing's the matter," she said with a shake of her head. "Want to train with me?"

"Train with you?" Erik frowned. "Don't you usually do that with Junichi or Hendrik?"

"They're sparring with each other right now," she said. "Plus, I thought you might like some practice as well. I've seen you throwing by yourself, but it's better if you can train with someone else, right? It'll be fun."

He didn't think fighting could ever really be considered "fun", but she had a point that the training would be useful. After encountering the monsters before and in Zwaardsrust, he was going to need to get stronger. "I guess that'd be fine. How do you want to do this?"

"They're at the back of the ship, we can take the front." She smiled at him, then turned and led the way. "You can have the first hit. I want to see how you move."

Erik waited until they had open deck around them and she'd unshouldered her spear, holding it casually. He'd seen people using fishing spears as weapons before, had fought a few of them, but from what little he'd seen, Jade didn't move like them, preferring long sweeps and swipes to the timid pokes he'd seen on others. Could he disarm her with his boomerang? He doubted it, but it was worth trying. He gave it a safe throw, something that would come back to him even if it missed.

It didn't miss; she swatted it out of the air like it was a fly, dropping it to the deck. And he had no time to retrieve it, for she came running at him, bringing the spear around. Yikes, but she was fast. Erik leapt back as she swiped at him, then dodged away at the next jab. "You're pretty fast," Jade said as she continued to press into his space, and he continued to dodge away.

"Well, it's either fast or dead," he pointed out as he circled away.

She grinned, then pressed into his space again, enough that he had to use his hands to push the spear away. Wait, no-He grabbed it with both hands. There, now she couldn't stick the pointy end in him, at least. And this was true, but it didn't matter as she caught him in the chest with a booted foot, knocking him back across the deck. Ow. That had knocked the air out of him, but it didn't feel like his chest was actually bruised and more importantly, he'd landed next to his boomerang. He rolled to the side, grabbing it as she landed next to him.

Well, he wasn't going to have a chance to throw it again yet, for she was right there in his face again. Okay, no grabbing the spear this time. He held the end of the boomerang in one hand, using it like a sheld along the inside of his arm, pushing it off to the side. Jade kicked at him again, but this time he saw it coming, and blocked with a forearm. Well, this wasn't ideal-he couldn't find an opening to launch his own attack-but if he focused on her, he could at least defend himself. He needed some space. How could he get her off his back?

Speaking of back, he realized the railing was close behind him-she'd pressed him almost to the edge. Wait-he could use this. Grabbing backwards with one hand, he caught a foot on her spear, flipping neatly over the railing. For a moment, he hung over the outside of the ship, and then he caught one of the vertical bars in his other hand. The boomerang was out again, catching her in the jaw. Going in a direction she hadn't expected and couldn't easily reach had paid off. He found purchase on the side of the ship, launched himself back over the railing, and shot a foot out, aimed at her spear. It went skittering across the ship. Success, if he could keep her from reaching it.

He jumped as she did, throwing the boomerang. It got there first, sending the spear rolling further down the deck. Jade looked at it, then at Erik approvingly. "You've got some pretty good moves. Let's keep going."

"Keep goi-" She shifted her weight, launching several kicks at him, and he was once again forced to do nothing but defend. Removing one weapon didn't seem to have done much at all, and he didn't think he could remove her other one. It didn't take long for her to wear him down. The finishing blow came as she swept one of her feet under his, removing his footing. He fell back, and she pushed, pinning him down with a hand on her chest. Ow, again. Now he was pretty sure there was going to be a bruise later.

Jade looked down at him, her ponytail falling over her shoulder, and then she grinned. "It's my victory today. Thanks for a good match." She stood and offered him a hand up. "You okay?"

"For now. I think I'm going to be feeling this tomorrow morning, though." He accepted, letting her pull him to his feet.

She grinned. "We'll get Junichi or someone to help with the bruises, but healing magic can't really do much about being sore from a good workout. We'll have to do this again."

Without thinking, Erik smiled back. "Those kicks of yours are something else. Where'd you learn to do that?" Oh, right, she was a princess. Probably had a royal trainer or something.

"Angri-La," she said, to his surprise. "Have you heard of it? It's a temple on the side of Mount Pai Lang, where people go to train their bodies. I trained there at the same time as Junichi. Grand Master Pang said I should focus on my legs, especially since I went into spear work not long after."

"Huh. So do all royals go there to train, or..."

"No, I..." she scratched at her nose sheepishly. "Sort of ran away from home to go train. The royal family of Dundrasil has a longstanding relationship with Angri-La, but Heliodor doesn't. I had to beg the Grand Master to let me in."

"Huh." Weird to think that a princess couldn't get what she wanted. "Why'd you want to go there so bad?"

"Well, I don't want to be left behind, do I?" She walked over to her spear, retrieving it. "I don't want to be protected by the others. I want to be the one protecting them. They're important to me, you know?"

Now he got why Jade and Junichi were close to each other. He hadn't seen it at first, but they were alike in some important ways. "Yeah, I get that. Well, let's go get these bruises taken care of."

* * *

"We'll go on ahead and talk to my father," Jade said as they entered. "Hopefully, it shouldn't take long. Would all of you like to look around town while we're doing that? We can meet up for dinner."

"Let's go out on the town, darlings~" Sylvando said. "I've been to Heliodor before. We can have a bit of fun."

"Should we really be worrying about 'fun' right now?" Erik asked. "I mean, we're on a mission here."

"Yeah, but it's not anything we can do anything about," Veronica said. "It _would_ be a good idea to get the scope of the area. You know, just in case something happens."

Erik sighed. "Well, if you're doing that, I'm coming with you. There's no sense in splitting up any more than we have to."

Hendrik half-tuned the conversation out, attention on the main road ahead. Sure enough, a horse approached, and he raised a hand in greeting. "Welcome back, Princess," Jasper said as he brought the horse to a halt. "Your party has expanded since you left. Greetings, Prince Junichi, Lord Robert. This is a pleasant surprise. Shall I escort you to the castle? Will your guests be coming as well?"

"Thank ye, Jasper. It'll be just the lot of us. We wouldnae want to take up too much of King Carnelian's time." Rab nodded to the rest of the group. "We'll come back to ye once we've finished our business."

Jasper looked them over studiously, then gave them a nod before he turned the horse, keeping pace with the party. Signalling to a soldier, he instructed, "Please inform the King that Princess Jade has arrived safely and that Lord Robert and Prince Junichi are with her."

"Yes, sir."

He didn't say anything further, but his gaze, when it fell on Hendrik, burned with questions. "If I may, Princess," he said as the castle doors opened, "I would borrow your bodyguard for some reconnaissance while you see the King."

"That's fine." Jade gave Hendrik a nod, and he saluted quietly, letting them enter.

"Let's go for a ride," Jasper said. "I'll send for your horse."

Hendrik nodded agreement. "It's good to see you in high spirits."

"I'm always in high spirits."

It didn't take long before a servant brought around Obsidian, who jerked away from the handler and ran to Hendrik, shoving his head against Hendrik's shoulder. Hendrik stroked the horse's nose, then swung himself up in a smooth movement. "Obsidian's been cooped up since you left. Let's give him a chance to stretch his legs," Jasper said.

Hendrik nodded, letting Obsidian keep pace with Jasper's horse, the two of them sweeping down the main street. Jasper waited until they were circling along the outer walls before he spoke. "You're late getting back."

"A number of things have happened."

"I guessed that. Are you going to tell me?"

Hendrik sighed. Where to begin? "Has anything... unusual happened since I was gone?"

"Unusual how?" Jasper scowled. "So something's amiss, then."

"Possibly. Do you know what the Luminary is, Jasper?"

"You mean the old legend about the heroes that defeated a great evil or something?"

Hendrik nodded. "The mark of the Luminary has appeared on the prince's hand. It seems a great evil is approaching again. We already fought one of its minions in Zwaardsrust."

Jasper studied Hendrik's face, then turned to face forward, digesting this. "What are you planning to do about this, then?"

"It seems the eight of us-we and the other four you saw at the gate-have some tie of fate to the Luminary and this great evil. Right now, we are gathering the Orbs of the five kingdoms in order to access Yggdrasil. That includes the Red Orb."

Jasper let out a low whistle. "It must be serious if you want to get the King to just give that to you. We always knew it was powerful, and dangerous in the wrong hands, but the old lore didn't explain what it was for. Still, if anyone can convince him to do that, it's the princess." He looked back at Hendrik. "You'll be leaving again once you get the Orb, then?"

"Yes. We still need to get to Gallopolis and Sniflheim." Hendrik looked at Jasper. "You're taking this rather well. It is hard to believe."

"Hendrik, you wouldn't be able to make up a story like that if your life depended on it." Jasper slowed his horse, pausing by the wall. "I suppose I'm trying to wrap my head around this. To figure out what the next move is. You said you fought one of these dark forces in Zwaardsrust. Do you think one will attack Heliodor as well?"

"It's not impossible," Hendrik said. "That's why I asked if anything unusual had happened. This creature was... some sort of water being, who was poisoning the people of the town through their well water."

"How disturbing." Jasper thought about it. "I think that specifically is less likely of a problem, since we get our water from the river, not any stationary wells. But we don't know how else they might attack. Why was it poisoning the water, do we know?"

"It wasn't making the people physically sick. For lack of a better phrase, it was poisoning their hearts, instead. There was a lot of ire and mistrust when we passed through. I hadn't been there in a long time, but I definitely felt it was out of character."

"So it could be more subtle than a straight out attack," Jasper said. "I think I'll need to discuss this with the King so he is aware of what we might be facing. Fear not, Hendrik. You go find your Orbs and go to Yggdrasil. I'll defend our home while you're gone. You just take care of the princess and the prince."

Hendrik smiled. "That's the intention, yes."

Jasper pushed the horse forward at a slow pace, and Obsidian followed. "So who were those others with you, anyway?"

"The two young women are Veronica and Serena of Arboria," Hendrik explained. "They are the envoys from Arboria to Dundrasil. The young man with the blue hair is Erik. He is from Sniflheim and seems to be friends with the prince. And Sylvando is..." Hendrik sighed.

"Him I'm familiar with," Jasper said. "He's performed in Heliodor before. I suppose the better question is why an entertainer is traveling with you. To lift your morale?"

"He's more skilled than he appears to be. It does seem like a grand coincidence that we should all be brought together. But the mark only appeared when all of us were in the same room together. We all seem to be in agreement that that is significant."

"I worry about you, Hendrik. I have every belief you can overcome any obstacle placed in front of you. I'm just concerned what the cost will be to you. You have a very bad habit of ignoring your limits."

"Don't worry. If nothing else, I am not traveling alone. If I stray too far out of line, the Princess will likely kick me in the shins again."

Jasper laughed. "And you'd deserve it, no doubt."

* * *

Heliodor was... all right, Sylvando supposed. It just wasn't as fun as a city like Gallopolis or Gondolia that had entertainment knitted into its backbone. But the jobs tended to be steady and the pay tended to be good, so he couldn't really complain. But right now, he had a captive audience that had never been, and he was determined to show them a good time. The three of them were adorable in how different their reactions were to everything. Serena was constantly amazed and impressed by the largely-wood architecture, so different from Dundrasil or Zwaardsrust, the carefully trimmed green spaces and the perfectly even paver stones. Veronica tried not to look too impressed, but he got some grudging interest from her with a few samples of Heliodoran food. And Erik didn't say much at all, clearly still of the opinion that they should be doing something else, but his eyes darted around quickly, taking in every inch of the town. "I never realized things were so different," Serena said. "I mean, I didn't think every town would be like Arboria, but they're so different from each other, too."

"Just wait until we get to Gallopolis," Sylvando said, giving some coins to a little girl selling flowers. Putting one on Serena's headband, he added, "We might have to go through Gondolia to get there, too, depending on how their port's doing. We couldn't dock there a few months ago."

"Have you really been all over the world?" Veronica asked, her curiosity getting the better of her as Sylvando tucked the other flower in her hat.

"Every port and town I can find on a map, honey. Can't bring smiles to the whole world if you don't visit the whole world, now can I?"

"Hey, Sylvando," Erik's attention was toward the walls. "Why's there two walls?"

"There's another part of the city down there, the Downtown," Sylvando said. "Want to go take a look?"

"Oh, yes," Serena said. "I'd love to see more of the town."

Sylvando glanced up at the sun, quickly gauging the time of day. Right now, the best entrance would be... probably the closest, actually. How convenient. "All right, darlings, just follow me. I'll give you the grand tour." He led the way toward a staircase leading downward, a guard raising his spear as they approached. Sylvando gave him a wink and tossed him a coin.

He always found it a bit fascinating how everything changed once you descended the stairs. The sound got louder, the smells changed, and even the same stone walls didn't gleam as cleanly as they did on the other side. "Uh," Veronica looked around. "This is different."

"Quite. Downtown is where the rest of Heliodor lives. Those that can't afford the large houses and the pretty gardens and the smooth roads. All those things cost money, you know." Sylvando gestured for them to follow. "The inner wall you see right here is the original one. As people moved here, they settled outside the walls. Eventually a second wall was built to help keep things under control, and thus did one city become two, in a way."

Serena looked around with the same wide-eyed gaze she'd had above. Good for her, Sylvando thought. "If this is all one city, why are there guards at the door?"

It was Erik that spoke up. "It's to keep them down here, isn't it?"

He got it. Sylvando didn't know much about Erik's past, other than his connection to the Vikings, but he was a kid who understood the defining tenet of what was going on here, while the sweet girls did not. "Correct. It would be rather distressing to all those people in Uptown to know how unkempt things are in their own town, right?"

Veronica wasn't impressed. "So then, why don't they fix it? Dundrasil and Zwaardsrust didn't have this problem."

"Because Dundrasil and Zwaardsrust are small, honey. Heliodor is the largest city in the world." Sylvando looked up at the inner wall that towered over their heads. "There are so many people to feed and house and make comfortable. And they do what they can, the King and his people. It's rare that anyone actually starves to death or freezes on the streets. But they rarely make enough to get out of here, either."

"You come down here a lot?" Erik asked.

Sylvando gave him a cheery smile. "People are people, no matter where they live. They all need to smile once in a while. Perhaps because they live down here, the need is even greater."

"Probably doesn't pay the bills, though."

"It doesn't. But it's not about the money." Sylvando paused as he spotted a woman emerging from a building. Head down, shoulders slumped, slow steps-someone that could use a bit of cheering up. "Darlings, mind if we take a quick side trip?" Without waiting for a response, he strode over to the woman. "Madam, is something bothering you?"

Her head jerked up at his voice, looking at him with wide eyes. "Oh... Sir, could you please help this one?" she asked, grasping for his hand.

"If it's within my power, of course I'd be happy to help, honey. What's wrong?"

"It's this one's Derk... He's gone missing."

"That's a friend of yours, then?" Sylvando asked as the others joined him, listening in. "Where did you last see him? What does he look like?"

"He told this one he was going to look for something in the old sewers. This one has asked him to stop because it's so dangerous..." She sniffed. "Derk is short and cute and has the most adorable button nose."

"The sewers, huh..." Sylvando tried to recall what he knew about Heliodor's old sewers.

"You been there before?" Erik asked.

"I've never had a reason to. I'm not entirely sure how to get in there, actually. I suppose we could go wrench up a grate, but..."

"This one knows where Derk's entrance is," the woman said. "This one can show you."

"Are you sure about this?" Veronica whispered to Sylvando. "If we get lost in the sewers, we're going to have a hard time getting back in time to meet with the others."

"We'll just have to find our little lost friend quickly, then." Sylvando gave her a smile. "A knight never turns his back on those in need."

She raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you an entertainer?"

Well, some habits died hard, he supposed. "It's a good policy to have regardless, isn't it?"

The woman led them over to a corner of the inner wall, where a grate had been broken and mostly removed. Erik slipped in first, pausing just inside to listen. "I hear some stuff moving around further in, but nothing I can identify from here."

"I guess we're doing this, then," Veronica sighed as she followed him in, careful not to catch her skirt on the grate. Serena followed her, and Sylvando brought up the rear, giving the woman a quick thumbs up before he entered as well.

A bit low-he had to walk forward crouched down, but at least he wasn't crawling through the trickle of water at its bottom. Thankfully, it opened up quickly into actual pathways along either side of the large tubular tunnels. "This seems like it's pretty big," Veronica said, swatting at a dracky that got too close. "Where do we start?"

"Does anyone hear anything that might be a person?" Sylvando asked.

Erik shook his head. "You smell anything, Serena?"

"Just a lot of water, I'm afraid. I don't think we should be drinking this, if we can avoid it."

"Yes, sewers aren't drinkable water, darling."

"Hey, hold up," Erik said, pointing. "I see footprints in the dirt here. They're kind of hard to make out, but they're there. Let's follow this."

"That's our Erik," Sylvando said, clapping his hands together. "Let's go find ourselves our lost boy, shall we?"

Erik's sharp eyesight kept them going at a quick pace, following a path along the tunnels that seemed direct. Derk clearly knew where he was going. Then the path dead-ended with a broken bridge that arced over a speedy flow of water. "You don't suppose he fell in, do you?" Serena asked.

"This broken edge does look fairly fresh," Erik said after examining it. "So it could've broken under him."

Sylvando looked over the downriver edge. He could see where it ended in a short waterfall, pooling further down. "There's a bar there," he pointed, "and there's dry ground down there. Erik, think you can make it down?"

"Me?" He eyed it. "Probably. And if I fall in the water, it'll be gross but I won't die or anything. Why, what are you going to do?"

"I'll carry the girls down with me."

Erik frowned. "That could be a dead end."

"I don't think so. That water will have to flow somewhere. We might end up outside the city by the time we're done, but it's not such a bad hike back."

He sighed. "Okay. Let me go first in case that bar's not safe. I'll let you know if I see our man or anything dangerous." With that, he pushed himself off the bridge, landing on the side of the tunnel. A few more steps and he leapt for the bar, catching it before he dropped down below. Sylvando could only just see him land. "Looks like it opens up into some kind of cavern."

"Thank you, Erik~" Sylvando gave the twins a nod. "Now both of you hold tightly onto me, and keep your feet up."

"Are you _sure_ about this?" Veronica asked as she grabbed onto his neck from his right side, Serena on his left.

"Honey, I do this all the time." He drew his whip, then snapped it taut around the bar. Sylvando leapt, taking a similar path along the curved side of the tunnel before he pushed off, swinging just above the edge of the waterfall. The bar cracked, one side coming out of the wall, but he'd anticipated that, dropping to the ground and skidding to a stop. "See? All in a day's work." With a quick pull, the whip coiled back up in his hands, and he returned it to his side.

From somewhere further in the caves, Sylvando heard a voice. "'Ello? Is someone out there?"

"You hear that? Hey, are you down here?" Erik called back.

"'Elp me!" came the reply. "I'm trapped down 'ere!"

"Are you Derk?" Serena said, cupping her hands around her mouth.

"Yeah, that's me! Please, you gotta come 'elp me!"

"We're on our way, honey!" Sylvando moved in that direction. "Just keep talking so we can find you."

"Oh, thank Yggdrasil and all the stars in the sky!" Derk said. "I really thought I was a goner down 'ere. Ain't no one that comes down this way!"

"A young woman asked us to look for you. She's really quite worried."

"Oh, that must be Opal! That girl's got a 'eart as big as all of 'Eliodor. Bless 'er."

"What are you doing down here, anyway?" Veronica said. "She _told_ you it was dangerous."

"I were lookin' for something! I know I told her I were done down here, but this is important!"

Sylvando rounded a corner, and Derk came into view-a rotund man probably close to his own age, with a button nose that was indeed quite cute. He appeared to be trapped under a large skull, clutching at the teeth like the bars of a prison. "You made it!" he said, relief all over his face. "Please, you gotta help me!"

"Is that a dragon skull?" Veronica asked. "What were you doing, playing around under that?"

"I told you, I were lookin' for something important!" He slumped against the teeth. "Please, you gotta 'elp me. I'll give you whatever you want."

"Don't worry, honey. We came to get you out and that's what we're going to do." Sylvando examined the skull, giving one of the teeth a push.

Erik looked up, pointing to something white embedded in the wall. "Looks like it was part of a skeleton. Our friend must've just been unlucky and gotten caught as it fell."

"Who cares how it happened." Veronica squared her shoulders. "You there, move as far back as you can get. I'll take care of this."

Derk scrambled back to the base of the skull, pushing against the rock wall. Veronica held out her staff, and calmly blew the nose off the skull with a fireball. "Lousy dragon," she muttered. "All right, you can come out now."

He ventured toward the front of the skull, then exited, stumbling over the remaining bone fragments. "Thank you, thank you! You done saved me life. I thought I was gonna die down here for sure!"

"Are you hurt?" Serena took his hands. "Here, let me see."

"Now we gotta figure out how to get out of here." Erik looked back the way they came. "I don't think we're getting out that way."

"I can smell fresh air," Serena said. "I don't think we're far off from an exit."

Sylvando nodded in satisfaction. A short hike back up to Downtown, and there'd be a happy ending. Ahead, the path narrowed into a strip flanked by deep pits on either side, with an opening in the wall leading outside to evening sun. "See, just like I said," Sylvando said. "Let's get back before our little royals start to worry."

"Goodness," Serena said, peering over the edge. "That's quite deep."

"You should get back from the edge," Erik said to her. "You don't want to fall."

She didn't move. "Um... Everyone, is it just me, or is something down there... moving?"

Sylvando paused, then looked up as something slithered down the wall. At first he thought it was just a shadow, but then he realized it actually _was_ a shadow, a flat, all-black monster slithering down the wall. Maybe the pits weren't deep, he realized, but filled with shadows, hiding the bottom. Which was... not good. "Are those monsters?" Veronica asked, pulling some fire to the top of her staff so they could see better.

The shadows seethed at the extra light, and then reared up. Sylvando suspected the answer was a combination of the two-that the pit was deep and _also_ filled with monsters. "Time to go, honeys!" he said, bodily grabbing Derk and throwing the man over his shoulder.

Veronica threw the fireball ahead of them as some dropped down onto the path, disintegrating them. Sylvando reached the exit first, pausing as the other three ran through the opening, shadows nipping at Erik's heels. "Bloody 'eck!" Derk yelped. "That took some years off me life!"

"Did they stop?" Erik asked, watching the shadows rage near the exit.

"Seems they don't like light," Sylvando said. He looked up the hill, scanning the area. A bit of a rough hike, but a short one, as he predicted. "Let's get going, darlings. We'll want to make it back to town before dark." Whatever had brought that mass of shadows there, Sylvando doubted it was going to stay there. Heliodor needed to know.


	10. Chapter 10

Jasper had felt uneasy since he'd talked to Hendrik. That uneasiness had only gotten worse as he received the reports from Hendrik's companions, of the mass of shadows lurking beneath the city. Were it that they had more than an hour or two, he would've led an expedition to the caves to eliminate the threat. But now, with dusk lurking, and the monsters discovered, he doubted they would wait until the next morning to be destroyed. No, in all likelihood, the attack would come tonight. So he set up what precautions he could think of, and then took up a perch at the top of the church by the main road. And waited, watching as the sun set.

When the first reports of the shadows came in, the alert beacons along the edges of the walls lighting up, Jasper felt no surprise, no trepidation. It had been a hasty plan, but it was a plan nonetheless, leaving him completely prepared. He merely picked up the magical voice projector he'd, well, borrowed from the armory, and began calling out orders. "All rise! Citizens of Heliodor, proceed to the central square! This is not a drill!"

There hadn't been the time to properly prepare the citizenry for an attack that might not come, so their confusion was understandable as they began milling out. But he'd had time to prepare the soldiers, to give exact instructions down to each person at each post, and they gently steered the populace in the right directions, herding them slowly toward the largest open area they had in the city. In the distance, one of the spotlights came on, and then another. Light repelled the creatures, the minstrel had told them, so light would be their shield.

From the Downtown entrances, he caught his first glimpse of them-shadows in ghostlike forms, clawed fingers rising from the road to scratch at the fleeing citizens. Well, he couldn't have that. Now that they were in his range, they were at his mercy. Jasper pointed down at the nearest shadow, drawing his magic down his arm, shooting it off like an arrow. The thing screeched, and perished. "Do not fear!" he shouted through the amplifier. "The sworn knights of Heliodor will see that no harm comes to you! Proceed to the designated area!"

Downtown was really the problem, he thought as he fired more arrows into the enemies he saw, shouted specifics to soldiers here and there. They had the furthest distance to go to get to safety. And due to its narrow, hemmed-in layout, there wasn't an area of safety he could send that many people, either. Most of the soldiers had been assigned there to deal with the larger population, to check for those who might resist evacuation or couldn't evacuate. Much of the fighting would occur down there, as the earliest bits of shadows slipped from the sewers and around the walls, and all of it was out of his reach. He could only trust that the soldiers he had spent so much time with, that had trained and taken instructions and sharpened their weapons and stood at their posts, could grasp victory. But he was starting to see the crowds thin out and the monsters increase as their only prey fled upward. They had to be getting close, he thought as he fired again and again.

Movement against the flow of traffic caught his eye-the princess and the prince of Dundrasil, riding a horse toward one of the Downtown entrances. Jasper sighed. He couldn't be surprised that they wanted to join the fight, but all the same, it was quite stupid. Well, she'd _probably_ be fine. He caught a glimpse of a couple of their companions that were moving toward the same area, all seeming to have the same idea of assisting in Downtown. He'd welcome it.

And then he spotted Hendrik, the firelight glinting off his pitch-black armor. Jasper watched as he passed, his curiosity drawing him. It had been years since he'd seen Hendrik fight seriously, and he couldn't help but wonder what it would look like now. At first, Hendrik headed in the same direction as the others, but then he stopped, his attention turning to one of the side alleys. He ran, sword drawn. Jasper frowned. Hendrik wouldn't waste time pursuing random enemies when he had to know that there were still stragglers in Downtown. He would only make a detour for someone else in distress, but there was no one there.

A trap.

Hendrik, his dear, stupid friend, who was always so focused on what was in front of him, had just walked into a trap.

This only confirmed for him as he saw something else moving behind the man-not pure black like the shadows, colors swirling within, but with the same kind of lack of substance. Hendrik would be fine, he told himself. He was unkillable, had never met a limit he couldn't overcome. And Jasper was needed here, couldn't leave his post. All the same, he found his body moving, passing the amplifier to his subordinate with instructions. Grasping a rope attached to the roof, he severed the end, using it to swing down to the street. He stumbled as his feet hit the pavement-acrobatics were not easy even without full armor-but he caught himself, drawing his sword as he ran for the alley Hendrik had disappeared into. Even if he didn't die, the costs of breaking those limits would leave scars. And Jasper just couldn't accept that.

* * *

Hendrik rounded the corner, and neither the child he'd been chasing nor the shadows abducting them were there, even though it was a dead end. He unshouldered his greatsword, holding it at the ready. "Where are you? Show yourselves! Return the child to me!"

"You need not worry for the child," a low voice said behind him, the sound smooth as fabric across metal. Hendrik whirled, catching sight of some multicolored shadow, roughly in the shape of a large cat, and then he sliced through it in one swing. It hissed, the edges shredding as all of the other shadows did, but the actual shadows on the ground beneath his feet moved, a lion-like shape running across them. "Don't be so hasty. As I was saying, you need not fear for the child. They do not exist, after all."

A trap, then. Hendrik didn't care. If this shadow was good enough to set an elaborate illusion like that, taking it down would surely lessen the forces attacking Heliodor. The multicolored monster formed again behind him, its shadow still on the ground. Was the shadow the true body, then? Hendrik swung the sword, slicing through paver and dirt underneath as he aimed for it.

And he hit it, felt the resistance under his sword as it too shredded, and the rainbow cat leapt away, out of range. Underneath its feet, the shadow formed again. So both at once, then. He readied his sword.

The cat moved forward again, and this time the shadow shot out as if a piece of bait on a fishing line, arcing smoothly out of range, latching onto the shadow he himself cast under his feet. Spikes filled the inside of his armor, holding his body fast in place. "That's better," the cat said, circling around him. "Now, I know you. You were one of the ones who defeated the water of Zwaardsrust, didn't you? Well, I am the shadow of Heliodor, and I shall not be taken so lightly."

He tried to move, to jerk away, but the spikes only dug in further, causing pain. "You'll die just as it did, monster."

"I don't think I will, actually. You see, human, everything casts a shadow. I can slip into those shadows, even those on the hearts of humans, and make them my own. I _had_ planned on taking your body for my own," it sighed, "but honestly, you're so stupid your heart's shadows are weak and shallow."

"You shall not have me or any other!" Hendrik tried to move again. "Your attack ends here!"

"You know, I don't think you quite get it," the monster sighed. "If I can't possess you, you're of no use to me. And that armor has plenty of shadows on the inside."

This time, the spikes drove in on their own, shredding the flesh it was only digging into before. Hendrik cried out, felt the blood slicking his armor, saw it dropping out the cracks. He quickly cast some healing magic-at least he could still do that, even if his armor was still holding him in place. He had to think. What could he do to attack this creature or at the least, loose its hold on the shadows inside his armor? He knew no fire spells, nothing that could make light.

"Hendrik!" Jasper's sword flashed near his face, the rainbow lion falling apart again. The grip on his armor was loosened, and he stumbled forward, feeling his head swim with the movement. "You colossal _fool_ ," he heard Jasper's voice, felt the other man's healing magic starting to work. "What in the world were you thinking?!"

"Be careful," he got out. "There's two-"

"What-" Jasper stumbled back as shadow swirled around him, diving into the cracks in his armor. Then he let out a cry of pain, doubling over as his hands grasped at his head.

"Jasper!" This wasn't the same, Hendrik realized: there was no blood, but Jasper was clearly in pain.

"Now this is more like it," the rainbow lion said as it reformed, swirling around Jasper's shoulders. "Someone with a weak heart like this is much more useful to me than an idiot like you. Shall I kill you with him, then?"

"Unhand him!" Hendrik grasped for the monster, but it was like trying to grab smoke. He had to kill both at once, and right now, one had embedded itself in his closest friend. How was he supposed to remove the fiend without harming Jasper?

The rainbow lion smirked a sickening grin at Hendrik. "Let's see what really lies in this pathetic heart, shall we?"

"Stop it!" He could see the black creeping through Jasper's veins, down his hands, up his neck. "Jasper, fight back!"

Jasper looked up at Hendrik, eyes only partially focused. "You know," he got out, "I was always envious of you."

"What?"

Blackness crept into his face, around his eyes, and shadows swirled around his body, cloaking him in darkness. "I could never hold a candle to you. Your strength, your skill, your determination...you outdid me in every way. I wanted so much to be like you, to be your equal, but... I could never keep up to you. So... I had to get you out of my way. I suggested to the King that you should be the Princess's bodyguard so that you wouldn't be my competition. Don't you see? I ended your career path because I couldn't beat you any other way!"

"Is... that how you felt about it?" He wanted to think it was a lie that the shadow monster was perpetuating, but something about how raw the words were felt real. Like they were being dragged from a dark corner of Jasper's heart that he hadn't known about. Hendrik planted the tip of his sword in the ground, relaxing his grip on it. This wasn't a fight he could win with a sword. All he could use were his words, a weapon he had no confidence in. But he couldn't fail, either. "How could you say that you were envious of me when it has always been _I_ who could never measure up to _you_?"

Jasper's eyes regained a bit of focus, even as they filled with confusion. "When I had nothing but my grief and my rage, you were my guiding light. I always looked up to how you always had a goal and pursued it. I never had a goal or a purpose until _you_ gave me one when you asked the King to entrust the Princess to me. Did you think that made me unhappy? Being the Princess's bodyguard has been the greatest joy and pride of my life."

"Hendrik..."

Hendrik closed his eyes, then focused on Jasper again. "Jasper. We're... really quite different. Maybe you cannot best me in strength, but you have many attributes I could never come close to beating. Even if we have different skills, we fight for the same thing. Doesn't that make us peers? Are we not fighting the same enemy right now? So let's fight it. I will use my sword. Jasper, use that willpower of yours and eject that thing from your body! I know that strength of mind you have cannot be defeated by this."

"Don't be a fool," the rainbow lion hissed. "You cannot possibly think a weak human like this will be able to break through my shadows."

"He absolutely will. Because he is one half of the double-headed eagle of Heliodor!" Hendrik tightened his grip on the sword again, ready. "And he is my friend. I believe in him."

Jasper's hands clenched into fists, and then he pulled himself up straight, the dark aura shattering. Jasper yelled, not in pain but in power. "How-" the rainbow lion began.

Hendrik saw the blackness coalesce, and already had sword in hand, thrusting forward past Jasper's shoulder. Jasper drew his own sword, thrusting around Hendrik's side, piercing the rainbow lion as it tried to flee. Both halves of the monster screamed in unison, then fell to shreds. Jasper stumbled forward, and Hendrik caught him with one arm, planting his greatsword again for support. "Did we beat it?" Jasper asked.

"I think so. The oppressive aura in this area is gone."

"Hendrik." Jasper said, resting his forehead against Hendrik's chestplate. "I fear the double-headed eagle of Heliodor is naught but a pair of supreme fools."

"True. But I would tolerate no other fool." Hendrik smiled. "Can you stand?"

"Can _you_ stand? You've left so much blood scattered around one would think you were trying to make a new river."

"Well, I'm not bleeding any more, thanks to your magic." His wounds had closed, but he still felt lightheaded from all the blood he'd lost. "We're not going to be doing much more after this. Let's get back to the square."

Hendrik sheathed his sword, keeping his other arm under Jasper for support. "Did you mean what you said?" Jasper spoke. "That you... didn't regret becoming the Princess's bodyguard?"

"You're the one that told me I couldn't lie if my life depended on it. Did you... think that I resented you for it?"

"I meant what I said at the time. But... I always wondered if I had done what you truly wanted, by forcing you into that path. The more I wondered, the more I thought that maybe I'd done it for my sake, rather than yours."

"Why did you recommend me, then?"

"Hendrik... You're very strong, but... you're not cut out for the army. You can't kill people in cold blood. When you have to fight other people, people you can see the humanity in, your sword hesitates. And truthfully, maybe that's for the best. I feel like if you could kill people as easily as I can, you would lose an important part of what makes you so... you. Hendrik, it's when you are protecting others... that's when you're at your best. I wanted to give you that."

Hendrik couldn't find any words to say as he half-carried Jasper back toward the steps to the square. "Jasper... thank you for taking care of me all these years. I only wish I could understand you as well as you do me."

"Hendrik, I'm not holding my breath for that." Jasper patted his arm, then stood on his own, starting up the stairs. "I'll just have to make sure I talk to you about these kinds of things before a monster tries to take advantage of it."

"General!" The soldiers posted along the main road came running as they saw Jasper. "General, are you hurt?"

"What's the situation?" he asked crisply. "Is Downtown evacuated? What of the shadows?"

"We're sending the sweeper patrols in now. As for the shadows, their numbers have been greatly reduced. The square has remained secure."

Hendrik followed as Jasper went up the stairs to the main square. He was almost immediately surrounded by soldiers, all cheering and chattering. "There ye are," he heard Rab's voice behind him. "Where'd ye run off to, laddie? Thought I'd lost ye somewhere down there."

"My apologies, Lord Robert. I believe Jasper and I have exterminated the leader, however."

Rab looked at him, but didn't question further. "Good to hear. Seems like we'll be able to leave Heliodor without having to worry about things."

Hendrik shook his head, and immediately regretted it as his head spun again. "We wouldn't have had to worry anyway. Heliodor is in capable hands."

* * *

It was so weird how everything in Heliodor felt so stacked up on top of each other, Veronica thought as she leaned on the balcony, gazing at the houses and buildings that cascaded down the hill. Arboria was built on hills as well, but everything was spread out so much further. Here, the closeness of everything made the dawn light stagger up in uneven stretches, sliding and jolting around buildings and through streets like water sloshing down a rocky riverbed.

She still felt tired. That was only to be expected when one was up half the night blasting stupid monsters into flaming bits, but they'd eventually won and she'd managed to get a few hours' sleep. Only to then be up with the sunrise, like she was every morning, her body ready to get in some practice before everyone else was up. "Ugh," she groaned to herself, cursing her body's absurdly early circadian rhythms. Maybe she should go investigate the royal kitchens and see if someone might be brewing coffee. On the other hand, King Carnelian didn't seem like he was the type to be as friendly towards foreign strangers wandering through his castle.

It wasn't just the lack of sleep either, she knew. She felt tired in a way she didn't usually, because she wasn't usually casting combat magic for a solid few hours, over and over. The castle staff had kindly prepared some magic tonics that had helped, but rest was really the best thing for refilling one's magic reserves. Rest that her stupid body hadn't gotten the memo on, apparently.

"Veronica?" She turned in surprise at Junichi's voice. The prince looked about as tired as she felt, rubbing at his face.

"I'm surprised you could tell," she said. "I don't have my hair up right now, and I'm not color-coded."

"Well, that's true, but you're not exactly the same anyway. You have different body language." He covered a yawn with his hand. "You're up early."

"I could say the same to you. You're usually not an early riser."

"I couldn't really sleep well," he admitted, joining her by the railing. "I think I got a couple of hours, but after that, I just couldn't fall back asleep. Weird dreams, I guess."

"Weird dreams?" She glanced over her shoulder at the cityscape. "Did they involve black shadows trying to eat people?"

"No. Well, I mean, not specifically, no. It's like... you remember those images we saw when the mark first appeared?" He brushed his hand over it. "Sometimes I see other bits and pieces that I can't really make sense of. I don't know if they're warnings, or..."

She shrugged, not sure what advice she could offer. "Father Benedict says seeing the future is super imprecise and you can't really bank on any specifics. Then again, most of what he sees in his visions is how the weather's going to turn out."

Junichi laughed. "But that must be very useful. You'd always know when to bring your umbrella or go on a picnic."

"I suppose so." She turned her head as she caught the sound of music coming from below. "Well, I guess we're not the only ones that are up early." She scanned the cracks between the rooftops until she spotted some people down in the square. "Are they dancing? At this hour?"

"They must be happy everything went well last night," Junichi said. "Hendrik said there weren't that many injuries, all things considered, and no one died. I suppose that would make most people want to dance."

"Dancing is such a weird hobby," Veronica said. "We don't have that kind of thing in Arboria."

"What, no dancing? Not at all?'

"Some people think it's rather lascivious to show off your body like that."

"I guess I can see that for Dundrasil's dances," Junichi mused. "They're all rather energetic, so you can't help but be a little wild about it. I bet Arborians would like the Heliodor dances more. They're more subdued."

She stared at him. "What, there's more than one kind?"

"Oh, yes. Every region around the world has its own kind of dances. Though I only know a little bit about them," he added with a sheepish smile. "I'm really only familiar with Dundrasil styles and Heliodor styles, since I've spent a good bit of time in Heliodor as well."

"What's the Heliodor style like? Besides subdued, I guess."

"Well, it's... maybe I could show you?" he offered. "It might be easier to see than explain."

"What, right now?"

"Sure, why not? There's still music playing." He offered her a hand.

Suddenly, she felt like she would have less of a problem facing down a dragon than she did putting her hand in his. "This one's called a waltz," he told her. "Unlike most of the Dundrasil styles, it has three steps instead of four. So it's one," he stepped forward, "two, then three. And so on. That's the basics of it, anyway. Here, put your hand here," he placed her hand on his waist, then circled around to touch his hand to her waist, his other hand holding hers up. "Can you still hear the music? One, two, three. One, two, three."

She could, but his voice was right there, so she paced herself to that, following his footsteps as best she could. "This really isn't my strong suit," she muttered as she stepped on his feet again. "Sorry."

"No one's good at it the first time they try. Besides, it's not a problem." He smiled. "You're so light, I don't even notice."

"F-flattery won't get you anywhere." That was a lie, she knew even as she said it. Right now, that flattery was making her pulse shoot through the roof.

He chuckled at that. "Anyway, try to relax a bit. I'll take the lead, so you just have to follow me."

"I'm not really used to letting someone else take the lead on anything."

"I've noticed. You're always the one leading the way when it's you and your sister," he said. "Not that there's anything wrong with that, of course. I like how straightforward you are."

"Stubborn, more like. I told you flattery won't get you anywhere." She focused on his steps, keeping her eyes down.

He laughed as he continued to lead, and gradually her steps became more sure. "You know, it's funny," he said. "I've danced with plenty of people, but you're so easy to get in sync with. It almost feels as if we've done something like this before. Like we've done this many times before, a long time ago. Isn't that strange?"

It was. And yet, she knew exactly what he meant. In close quarters like this, everything felt strangely nostalgic. Nothing in this foreign land should feel familiar, but the strength in his arms and the lights in his eyes felt like she'd seen them so many times before. "You know, when we die, our souls return to Yggdrasil and are born again. It's possible we knew each other in another lifetime."

"Maybe, but... we wouldn't have been the same people, in that other lifetime, so I don't think it's quite the same." He suddenly let go of her waist, swinging his arm out, and without thinking, she followed through his movement, her skirt flaring outward as she twirled. For a moment, it felt like it was a magic all its own, making her feel like she was flying. Just as smoothly, he returned his hand to her waist and continued their steps without missing a beat. "Good job," he said with a smile. "There are more difficult little tricks you can throw in, but I like that one."

"I like that one too," she muttered, so soft she wasn't sure if he could hear. She wasn't quite sure she wanted him to, either.

It almost hurt when the music ended and he let her go, stepping back. "Well, that's a waltz," he said. "We can try some others too, if you want. Or would you rather get breakfast?"

" _You_ should probably get some rest," she said. "I'm amazed you could stay on your feet for all that."

"I do feel pretty tired, but I'm not sure I can sleep."

"All right, you big oaf," she said, taking his hand and leading him back inside. "We're going to have a little contest. I'm going to put you in bed and count to sixty. If you can stay awake until I finish, you win and we'll go get breakfast."

He laughed, but allowed her to lead him back to his guest room. "All right, I accept your challenge. We'll see whose will is stronger."

She didn't even make it to thirty before his breathing had slowed into a deep, regular rhythm. Good. Honestly, boys could be so stupid sometimes, she thought, poking him in the cheek. But it was a charming kind of stupid, like a big, dumb dog that you loved anyway. But dogs couldn't hold your hand or teach you to waltz. Ugh, all of this was too complicated to think about when she was this tired. Veronica slipped out quietly, going back to the room she was sharing with Serena.

Her sister was waking up just as she entered. "Oh, Veronica," she greeted cheerfully, oblivious to the mess that was her morning hair. "You look like you're having a good think."

She held one of her hands in the other. "I think I get why dancing is considered lascivious."

"What's that?" But Veronica had already flopped back into bed, falling asleep almost as soon as she landed.


	11. Chapter 11

"Huh," Sylvando said as he stood on the prow of the Salty Stallion, gazing ahead. "Well, I haven't seen Gallopolis like _that_ before."

"Told you it looked weird," Erik said, crossing his arms. "So what are we going to do about that?"

"Well, I had Gondolia as a backup in mind in case the Gallopolis port wasn't open. But it seems like the port isn't going to be our problem." Sylvando looked back at the rest of the group. "Darlings, we have a bit of a situation."

Jade looked up from her match with Hendrik, Rab nearby also looking up from his book. "What's that, laddie?"

"Well, it's really the sort of thing you have to see for yourself."

Rab hopped up, joining them at the prow. He squinted at the sea ahead. "What am I looking at? That's a mighty impressive sand dune."

"That's Gallopolis, honey," Sylvando said. "Or at least, it's supposed to be. It seems to be a bit covered up at the moment."

Rab studied it, then frowned. "If that's where the city is, is it completely buried, then? What's happened to the people?"

"Who knows? The city was fine last time I was in it."

"Is this perhaps the work of another of these monsters?" Hendrik asked as he stood behind them.

"Seems like a possibility, doesn't it?" Jade said. "First water, then shadows, now sand... It's almost like we're fighting the elements themselves."

"Och, let's hope not," Rab said. "All these monsters getting more violent is bad enough. Veronica just finished scraping off the last batch."

"I suppose the first step is going to be getting closer," Sylvando said. "Let's make anchor closer to shore, and then we can take the ship's tender to the beach and take a look at this sand castle up close."

"What's everyone looking at?" Junichi asked as he approached, tossing Jade something. "Here, try this."

She caught the spear one-handed, giving it an experimental flick. "Ooh, nice weight to it."

"Thanks for letting me use the materials in the hold, Sylvando," Junichi said to him. "We're both back to armed again. If we've got more time, I might try making some armor. How close are we to Gallopolis?"

"Physically, or in terms of actually getting into it?" Erik gestured over his shoulder at the dune.

Junichi blinked. "It's not supposed to look like that."

"So I've been told."

He leaned forward, squinting. "Is it just me, or is the sand moving?"

"No, I think ye're right, laddie," Rab said. "That's a wee bit unsettling, isn't it?"

"Does support the monster theory, doesn't it?" Sylvando said. "Dave, dear! Get us as close to the shore as you can, will you?"

"Righto, Boss."

Erik glanced at Junichi's hip. "New sword?"

"Yeah. Since I sort of broke the last one." Junichi beamed. "The forge you gave me is coming in really handy. Oh, speaking of," he pulled something out of his bag. "I found some good recipes in the Heliodor library, so I thought I'd try again."

Erik accepted it, twirled the new boomerang around. Unlike the previous one, a simple arc shape, this one was more like a five-pointed star. He gave it an experimental throw upwards. Still moved like a boomerang. "Thanks. It sure looks dangerous." He caught it, hooking it on a loop in his belt. It was nice, but he couldn't quite bring himself to give up on the other one, either. Maybe he could learn to use both at once.

* * *

Up close, the sand was indeed moving. Veronica immediately threw some fire at it. The sand hit melted into glass easily, but just as easily, it was covered with more sand. "Well, that didn't work," she said. "Maybe I should throw _more_ fire at it."

"I don't think that's going to be very effective," Sylvando said, "unless you can Frizzle us an entire doorway. And we don't know how deep this wall of sand is."

Junichi considered, then put his hand up to it, touching it. But for the fact it was sand and not water, it was like sticking his hand into a waterfall, a slow, steady pressure. He reached in further, pushing in past his elbow.

"Prince, that isn't safe," Hendrik said, calmly pulling him back.

"I didn't feel anything but sand," he noted. "So I guess it's more than a foot or two, at least." He stepped back, crossing his arms. "Jade?"

She was standing in the shallows, ignoring the foam lapping around her boots. "I'm having a thought," she said. "Hold on a moment." With that, she ran into the deeper water, diving underneath.

He didn't hear so much as feel the sigh Hendrik was holding in. "Pretty good swimmer, isn't she?" Veronica said.

"Want me to go in after her?" Erik offered to Hendrik.

Sylvando tilted his head back, looking up the side of the dome. "If we're battling a sand monster, I don't really see where we're supposed to start."

Jade's head popped up in the water, near the edge of the dome. "What are you doing?" Veronica called to her.

"Well, sand turns to mud in water, right? I thought it might have some problems getting too deep into the water. I'm going to take a further look," she said before her head went back under.

Erik glanced at Hendrik. "I'm going after her," he said, wading in.

Serena and Rab came around the corner of the dome. "Goes as far as we can see," Rab said, taking a seat on a rock. "Nae a sign of the gate or anything else. Nae a sign of any people, either. If they evacuated, I would think there'd be some visible signal or trace of them."

"Are they all trapped under there, do you think?" Serena said. "That would be terrible."

Jade and Erik's heads both popped out of the water, the princess waving to them. "I think we might have a way in."

"What's that, lass?"

Both of them swam a little closer to shore so they could stand. "The sand thins out underwater. I think between that and Uncle Rab's magic, we can get underneath. If we put up a big chunk of ice, like a wedge, we can slip underneath."

"Did you see any signs of people or the city?" Junichi asked.

"No. But we were underwater. Not much to see down there."

"Let's take the boat out," Sylvando said. "Think we can give ourselves enough of a gap to slide through on top of the water, Jade darling?"

She shook her head. "I doubt it."

"Oh, goody," Veronica said. "Looks like we're swimming again."

Again, Junichi thought he could hear the sigh Hendrik wasn't making. "I should take off my armor, in that case."

"I'll give you a hand," Junichi offered.

Hendrik nodded acceptance gratefully. They had a few pieces off by the time Sylvando brought the boat over, placing them in the boat as they got on. "Oh, so it does come off," Veronica remarked as she hopped aboard.

"Of course it does." Hendrik gave her a confused look.

"It is rather unusual to see you out of armor, Sir Hendrik," Serena agreed. "You should do it more often. It must be heavy."

"I'm used to its weight," he said with a slight shrug. "And I don't have the training weights attached to it at the moment, so it's lighter than it normally is."

Veronica gave him a stare. "You add weights to your armor."

"It's a good method for passive training," Hendrik said. "With the proper positioning to ensure it is supported by the muscles and doesn't put strain on the joints, it's a very effective tool. Of course, one must also take care to wear an amount that is appropriate for your body type and level of muscle."

Veronica turned to Jade as the boat stopped next to her and Erik. "What is wrong with your bodyguard?"

"I know, right?" Jade crossed her arms. "When I did it, he scolded me."

"Because fabric tears, Princess."

Veronica shook her head. "Never mind. I got my answer."

Rab pointed at the wall of sand, conjuring up a triangular block of ice. Erik dove underwater again, popping up a minute later. "Yeah, looks like we can get through here. It's not that thick a wall. Maybe ten feet."

Rab nodded. "So are we all sticking together, or do we want to split up?"

"I think we should stick together," Junichi spoke up. "If something goes bad on the inside, it's not like we'll have any way to tell those on the outside."

"We're all in it together," Sylvando agreed. "Let me just signal Dave to let him know to reel the tender in."

Veronica made a face as she lowered herself into the water, Jade giving her a hand. "Let's pair up," Jade said. "Who's good at swimming? Me, Hendrik, Erik, Junichi? Let's pair ourselves with the others so we can watch out for them," she said. "Uncle Rab, I'll pair up with you."

"Och, that's appreciated, lassie. Cannae say I'm quite as good as I used to be."

Erik nodded, then offered a hand to Serena, who had just edged into the water. "Here, I'll give you a hand."

Junichi hopped in after Veronica. "Let's go."

That left Hendrik and Sylvando on the boat, who looked at each other. "I can swim just fine, darling, so no need to worry about me," he said. "But I don't mind being paired up with you."

Hendrik raised his eyebrows. "Where'd you learn to swim?"

"Honey, I've been all over the world and spent a good bit of time on that ship in the bay. You think I could have not swam in that time?" Sylvando winked, and then did a perfect swan dive into the water.

As Erik had said, the pathway through the water under the sand wasn't that long, allowing them to resurface not far in. Inside, the sand dome blocked the sky completely, covering everything in blackness, with only a few lights inside the city walls visible. "Goodness," Serena said. "I don't know what I expected, but it's very dark."

Veronica held a fireball over her head as she treaded water. "I can't tell what I'm looking at. Does anyone know this city?"

"We're in the port," Sylvando said. "Can you hold that up a little higher, Veronica dear?" She hefted her staff out of the water. "Now, Hendrik, if I can just borrow you for a moment..." He climbed onto the other man's shoulder, then stood, looking around. "We're in the port, as I expected. Looks like the closest pier to get us out of the water is that way," he pointed. "From there, the port's pretty open. We should be able to just walk in."

"I think I see it," Jade said. "Just hold onto me, Uncle Rab."

"I said I wasnae as good as I used to be, not that I was unable. I can get that far."

"I'm all wet again," Veronica groused as she crawled onto the pier with Junichi assisting from below. "Can we not make a habit of this, please?"

"Do you see anyone?" Junichi asked Hendrik as the prince pulled himself up.

"I do not. I suppose it makes sense. I doubt they are expecting visitors through the port right now. But it still is cause for concern."

"Agreed." Rab said, wringing out his robe as best he could. "Well, let's get into Gallopolis for real and go see the Sultan. He should be able to tell us what's happened, if he's here."

Next to Junichi, Jade let out a sigh, but didn't say anything. They walked through the port without fuss, unless one counted the sand that clung to their wet clothes. "This is odd," Rab said as he looked around under Veronica's firelight. "Nae a sign of any person around. Did they evacuate after all?"

"If that is the case, then who is keeping the lanterns lit?" Hendrik pointed out.

"Well, I suppose we won't find out just standing around."

"If they are here, they're certainly being creepy about it," Veronica said. "We're not asking them to roll out a red carpet, but a 'hello' would be nice."

Rab led the way up the steps to the palace's entrance. There, they finally saw their first sign of people: two guards posted at the entrance. Both jumped in alarm as they spotted the party. "Monsters!" one of them yelped, readying his spear. "We're under attack!"

"Has being in the dark knocked all your sense loose?" Veronica snorted, holding her fireball up a little higher. "Open your eyes and put that stupid mass between your ears to work."

"There's nae need for alarm," Rab said, raising a hand in a pacifying gesture. "I'm Robert of Dundrasil, and this is Prince Junichi of Dundrasil. As well as Princess Jade of Heliodor. We've come to check on ye."

The names registered, and they lowered their weapons. "L-lord Robert," one of them got out. "Please forgive us."

"Yer fine, lad. Is the Sultan in?"

"Y-yes, of course. We'll let him know you're here. Please, come in." The guards pushed open the doors, one running ahead. "How did you manage to get inside. Are... are you wet?"

"We had to take a wee swim to get under yer new ceiling," Rab said. "I hope it's all right if we drip on yer floors a bit."

"No, of course not, I mean, of course it's all right, but do be careful not to slip on the floors. I'll have someone go for towels. Hey, you!" he called to a maid gawking at the open doors.

They'd managed to procure some towels and reduce themselves to "damp" when the first guard returned, breathlessly inviting them up to the throne room. The inside of the palace was more lit than the outside, but not by much, so Veronica kept her fire going as they walked up the stairs. The Sultan hopped off his throne as they approached, grasping Rab's hands warmly. "Lord Robert! It does my heart good to see you. However did you make it here?"

"We took a wee swim, so I hope ye'll forgive our appearance."

"You swam? I see... so there's a way out through the water somehow." The Sultan sighed. "If you had to swim, I imagine it's not much use for an evacuation route, but it's something to keep in mind. Thank you."

"What's happened here?" Rab gestured around. "I take it this was not something ye were trying to do."

The Sultan shook his head. "No. Some days ago-at least, I assume it was some days ago, it's hard to tell-it just... appeared over the city. No one's managed to find a way in or out. And we're a desert city. We only have so much in the way of food and water and oil for the lamps before we run dry. We've been rationing things out, but we don't know how long we'll be under here for. It's only because of our mages that we've made it this long. They've been repelling the sand from coming down on top of us. I don't know what will happen when they're exhausted."

"So it's actively trying to crush the city, then?" Hendrik spoke up.

The Sultan nodded. "Nothing's attempted to give us demands. It's just trying to destroy my Gallopolis and I don't even know why. Why were we targeted?"

"It's not just ye, I'm afraid," Rab said. "Zwaardsrust and Heliodor have also come under attack by monsters."

"Monsters? Those, at least, we could handle. The Knights of Gallopolis would make short work of them. But this?" He waved helplessly. "How do you fight sand?"

Footsteps on the stairs interrupted them as someone came running up the stairs. The Prince of Gallopolis paused at the top, and then made a beeline for the party... well, one member in particular. "Jade!" he exclaimed with joy, arms reaching for her. "You came to save u-"

She responded with a kick to his face, knocking him backwards. "Oh, it's you again."

"Ah, such scorn you greet me with every time!" Faris dabbed at his nose, beaming at her all the while.

So at least that hadn't changed, Junichi thought ruefully. "Hello, Prince Faris. It's good to see you again."

"Oh... Junichi. You're here too?" Faris got back up to his feet, offering Junichi a hand politely. "Good to see you again, I suppose. How did you all get down here?"

"We swam." Junichi smiled at Faris. "It's good to see you in good health, Prince Faris."

"Yes, well... you too, I suppose. Did you come to help Gallopolis?"

"We're going to try," Junichi said. "Do you know anything about what's going on?"

Faris looked to the side. "No, I don't know any more than Father does. But I'm sure _you_ can think of something, Jade!" he added brightly, turning to her again.

She held him at arm's length with the butt end of her spear. "Yes, I'm working very hard on it right now, so you shouldn't disturb my delicate thought processes."

Erik and Veronica both made noises that sounded suspiciously like strangled laughter. "Well, if you insist, Princess-"

"I do. Heartily."

"-then I'll leave you be for now, but please, come see me later in my room. I'm sure we'll think of something if we put our heads together." Faris backed away and bowed. "Just having you here is surely a sign that we have been blessed by Yggdrasil!"

"I'm sure you'll come up with a good plan on your own," Jade said.

"Faris," the Sultan addressed him, "Why don't you go prepare some rooms for our guests? I'm sure they'll want to rest and dry off properly."

"Oh! That's a good idea, Father!" He turned on his heel quickly and dashed down the stairs, yelling for some servants.

Sylvando leaned in toward Junichi. "He's a prince?"

"Yes, that's Prince Faris. He's pretty close to my age, so we've visited before."

"To be truthful, I keept forgetting the Sultan has a son," Sylvando muttered. "Doesn't have much of a presence normally, does he? That's the most spunk I've seen out of him."

"Yeah, seems he's rather attached to Jade, huh?" Erik commented.

She made a face. "I know. Nothing I do seems to discourage him."

"I think the blows to the face are only _en_ couraging him, honestly," Veronica pointed out.

Rab let out a soft sigh. "The first heartbreak is always the hardest, poor lad." He turned back to the Sultan. "At any rate, let's see what we can do to assist. May I speak with yer mages, if they're not too tired?"

"Of course, Lord Robert. We would appreciate anything you can do to help."

Footsteps came up the stairs again, but not the light patter of Faris's steps, but the heavy plod of someone wearing armor. An older man came up the stairs, his eyes toward the Sultan. "Your Excellency. I've examined the perimeter, but I cannot find a suitable exit point."

"We may have a way through the water," the Sultan said, "though it's not an option for many here. Lord Robert brought it to my attention. Lord Robert, I believe you're familiar with Don Rodrigo of Puerto Valor?"

Next to Junichi, Sylvando stiffened, taking a half-step behind him. Don Rodrigo's eyes went over the group, and stopped as they spotted Sylvando, widening in surprise. "You...!"

Sy;vando gave him a little wave with his fingers. "Ah... Hello, Papi."

"Norberto!" Rodrigo pointed at Sylvando. "Sixteen years you have been absent from home, and you dare show your face in front of me now?"

"Ahh I'm sorry Papi!" Sylvando blurted out, now fully hiding behind Junichi. "I didn't know you were here, honest!"

"What are you doing here?" Rodrigo demanded. "Have you come to bring smiles to a people who do not even have daylight? How goes your plan to bring smiles to all the people of the world? Have you completed your goal?"

"Ah, well... I'm still working on it..."

Rodrigo scowled. "There is no use for a circus in a place that cannot see it perform. Stand aside and let the knights do their work. Your Excellency," he turned to the Sultan. "If you will lend me some of your able swimmers, I will investigate the port and see if we can establish a route through."

"Of course, Don Rodrigo. Take as many as you need."

He saluted, then turned on his heel, not even glancing back at the rest of the party. As he retreated down the stairs, a maid came up them. "Your Excellency, the rooms are ready."

"Oh, good. Thank you." The Sultan turned to the rest of the group. "Please, take some time and get dry and comfortable again. We don't have much at the moment, but you are our guests, and you have already been of great help to us."

"Thank ye, Sultan."

They managed to make it down the stairs before Veronica spoke up. "What a completely stuffed jerk that guy was. Who peed in his porridge?"

"That is Don Rodrigo, the leader of Puerto Valor and the commander of its knights," Hendrik said. "They are well known around the world for their skill and honor. I myself trained under Don Rodrigo for many years."

"It doesn't give him an excuse to go yelling at Sylvando like that, though. Who does he think he is?"

"Well, he's my father," Sylvando said from ahead of them. "I suppose that gives him as much right as anyone."

"Wha-" Veronica looked back the way they had come, as if she might see Rodrigo again, and then back at Sylvando. "Wait a minute, is 'Norberto' your real name?"

"I don't believe in the concept of 'real names' and 'fake names', honey. If you call yourself it, it's a real name. Yes, Norberto is the name I was born with. But it doesn't roll of an announcer's tongue quite as well as 'Sylvando', don't you think?"

"Um," the maid paused, hesitant to interrupt the conversation. "The suite of rooms is right this way. We've already prepared some dry clothes for you. If you'll leave your wet ones in the basket outside, we'll clean them for you. Please, make yourselves at home."

"Thank you," Serena said to her. "That's very helpful of you."

"Darlings, why don't you go ahead?" Sylvando said. "I have some friends in town I'm worried about, so I'd like to go check on them real quick. I'll be back later." WIthout waiting for a response, he walked toward the front door.

Junichi moved to follow, to stop him, but Erik grabbed his arm. "Leave him be, Junichi," he said quietly. "He clearly wants to be alone for a little bit."

"...all right." Junichi let himself be led through a common area to a single bedroom, where he quickly changed out of his wet things. It did feel nice to be in something dry, he had to admit.

When he returned to the common area, Hendrik was already there, drying off his sword with a spare towel. He nodded as Junichi entered the room. "You should dry off your sword and sheath as well. Here." Hendrik tossed him a spare towel.

"With my luck, I'll break it before it gets a chance to rust," Junichi joked as he pulled it out, setting it on top of the towel. He then set to work unthreading the sheath from his belt.

Hendrik looked over at him, gaze disapproving. "Perhaps while we are maintaining our weapons, we can also avoid that."

"It's not the sword's fault." He looked down the length of the blade, examining it for cracks. "I guess I just can't control my power that well yet."

"Well, that is understandable," Hendrik said as Jade and Veronica entered the room from separate doors. "We do not have any instructions for how to harness the Luminary power. What have you been doing thus far to try and control it?"

"Just... kind of feeling my way through it, I guess. It's sort of like using magic, but it's sort of not?" Junichi shrugged. "I'm not sure how to explain it."

"Sylvando's not back yet?" Serena asked as she poked her head out. "Maybe we should fetch him. It wouldn't do if he caught a cold."

"It looked like it was a pretty big shock to run into that guy, Rodrigo," Erik said. "I guess neither of them was expecting the other."

"Indeed." Hendrik held out a hand for Jade's weapon, and she handed it over. "I suppose Sylvando did not expect to find Don Rodrigo here of all places. And Don Rodrigo would hardly have expected his son to... be Sylvando."

Jade took a seat as she watched Hendrik carefully polish her spear blade. "Did you know, Hendrik?"

"I had my suspicions, but I didn't think I was correct." Hendrik shook his head. "He is completely different from the Norberto I knew."

"Huh. So you knew him?"

"He was a child when I first went to train under Don Rodrigo, but he was already starting to train, himself. He was such a serious, diligent boy who never showed any emotion. What could have happened to make him change so much?"

"Poor Sylvando," Serena said. "He must have been really unhappy, if he never showed any emotion."

Hendrik frowned. "I don't think he was unhappy, he was just not prone to emotional outbursts. I am the same way."

"But Hendrik, you do show emotion, all the time," Serena said. "It's in your eyes and voice. But if someone as expressive as Sylvando was showing even less than you... I can't help but think he must have been in a lot of pain."

No one really seemed to know how to respond to that. Junichi put his sword into his belt, leaving the sheath behind. "I'm going to go look for him. Erik said he wanted to be alone, and I think he probably does, but... maybe he shouldn't be."

"All right," Jade spoke up for the rest of the group. "We probably shouldn't leave him too long on his own in this situation, anyway. We don't know what might happen."

He nodded, then exited the common area. The palace was pretty easy to navigate, the guards giving him a salute, which he returned as he left. The outside of the palace was about as dim as the inside, making it hard to see where he was going, let alone signs of anyone else. Now, where would Sylvando be? He decided to try circling around the inner wall. Maybe he could get a better view from above.

He didn't have far to go-as he approached the side of the wall opposite the circus tent, he saw a single figure sitting on the roof, gazing over at it. "Sylvando," he called as he jumped over the railing, landing on the other side of the roof. "Here you are. Did you find your friends?"

"Sort of. That's their venue," he pointed to the big top. "But looks like they're not doing any shows right now, since no one would be able to see them. The desert nights can get dark, but they're not used to having the night go on this long, so I guess they have to save the fuel for the lamps."

Junichi sat down next to him, careful not to bang his bare blade against anything, including himself. "Are you okay, Sylvando?"

"Aw, honey, did you come out here because you were worried about me? I'm fine. It was just a bit of a surprise, that's all."

"You... sounded like you were scared of him."

Sylvando laughed, but it didn't sound as merry as his usual laugh. "My papi's very intimidating. Most people get at least a little scared when he starts yelling. Oh, but he's not a bad person. He's just very strict. But that strictness produces good knights. Like Hendrik, right?"

"So you knew Hendrik, Sylvando?"

"Oh, yes. Everyone knew Hendrik. My papi never had such a hard worker. I'm sure Papi never said as much, but he liked Hendrik a lot."

"So I guess you knew him when we started this trip. He didn't seem to recognize you. He said he started to suspect, but..."

"That doesn't surprise me. He's not as keen as his friend Jasper, but Hendrik is a pretty smart man. And I'm sure he wouldn't have brought it up if he didn't need to. He's kind like that."

"That's true. It's very like Hendrik." Junichi paused. "I'm sorry. I guess I should call you 'Norberto', shouldn't I?"

"Like I said, they're both my name," Sylvando said. "You can use either one. But it would make me happy if you continued to call me Sylvando. That is the name I chose for myself, after all."

"Why did you change your name, then?"

"Because everyone knew who Norberto was-the son of Don Rodrigo. If I wanted to make a name for myself as an entertainer, I didn't want to do it with any help from my papi, intentional or not. I had to prove I could do it on my own."

"Sylvando... Why did you become an entertainer, anyway? What happened with your father and you?" Junichi leaned his chin on his knees. "I don't think I'll be able to offer much advice, because my father and I have always gotten along well. But I can at least listen if you want to talk."

"Of course you do. Your father is a kind, understanding man and you're a lot like him. But I doubt you've ever done anything to go against his expectations of you, either. Have you ever considered not being a prince, a swordsman?" Junichi shook his head. "See? I doubt even a man like King Irwin would take it very well if you told him you wanted to be a minstrel."

"But... it must have been important to you, right?" Junichi looked up at him. "Why does being an entertainer mean so much to you, Sylvando?"

"I don't know that I can explain it, honey. Have you ever had a life's calling? Considered doing something for the rest of your life, and been seized by such a powerful feeling of completeness that you didn't think you could defy it if you tried? That complete surety of 'yes, this is it' that brings color to your world and gives you a purpose?" Sylvando waved a hand at the circus tent. "Mami once took me to see a performing troupe when I was young. The show was amazing, but... what else was amazing was how it made me feel, and seeing how it made everyone else in the tent feel. I wanted to be able to do that for everyone else, you know? Maybe I can't solve the problems of everyone I meet, but I can at least make things a little better for a while."

"I think that's great, Sylvando. You're so passionate about helping others. I've only thought about my home and the people I've met, but you're thinking about everyone around the world. If I were your father, I'd be so proud of you."

"Aww, aren't you sweet, honey?" Sylvando smiled at him, but then it faltered. "He's not a bad person, you know. He's actually very good. I respect him a lot. I think it must be hard for him too, to have a son that doesn't live up to his expectations. My family has been knights for generations. He wanted a knight. But he got me."

"But you're amazing, Sylvando. Maybe you're not a knight in the traditional sense, but you're still helping to protect the weak. And here you are on a journey to save the world. How is that not knight-like?"

"It's not that simple, honey. I mean, imagine if you told your papi that you didn't want to be a prince. What would your kingdom do?" Sylvando waved a hand. "Anyway, when I told him what I wanted to do, we... had a bit of an argument over it. And I left home. I haven't been back to Puerto Valor since I was a teenager."

"You haven't seen your parents in that long?"

"I'm like my papi in that regard. We're both very stubborn," Sylvando said. "I imagine he's still mad at me for running off and becoming a performer."

"But is being mad worth being separated from your family for years?" Junichi sighed. "Sylvando... maybe I could talk to him? I don't want to leave your family split apart like this."

"Oh, that's so like you. But we have bigger things to worry about, don't we? We have to save Gallopolis first."

Junichi frowned. "I think you're just trying to avoid talking to him. Please, Sylvando?"

Sylvando smiled and patted Junichi's shoulder. "You're very difficult to say no to when you get those sad eyes like that. All right, honey. After we save Gallopolis, I'll talk to him, okay?"

"Good. You give smiles to everyone, so someone needs to put a smile on your face, too. Now, you should get dried off for real. Serena's worried you'll catch a cold."

He laughed, getting to his feet. "All right, all right, honey. I'll go get changed right n-"

Something rumbled, a vibration that went from the earth to the air. Junichi looked around, then up just in time to see sand spilling forward, falling down onto them. For a moment, he heard Sylvando's voice, and then everything became black as he was slammed to the ground, the air knocked out of him. He couldn't breathe, couldn't even move. It was like when the tidal wave in Zwaardsrust had slammed into them, except he couldn't even fight against this. Panic began to set in as he tried to move, tried to do anything to escape the sudden prison.

His hand found his bag, found the inside of it, and he prayed for something, anything that would help. Something brushed against his fingers, something smooth and round, and he dragged it out. Whatever it was, it was warm. He felt the pressure lifting around him, enough that he could move, and he held onto the object with both hands, trying to channel his Luminary power into whatever it was doing.

In a sphere, it expanded out from him, allowing him to stand. With the light from his hand and the object itself, he could see he was holding the Yellow Orb, which pulsed as the sand moved away from him. "Junichi?" he heard Sylvando's voice.

Oh, good, Sylvando was safe. But there were probably other people that had been outside, might've been caught as well. Junichi grimaced, pushing more power into the Orb. He could only hope that the mysterious sphere could handle Luminary power better than his weapons could. Hands folded over his own, and then Sylvando's voice again: "Don't stop, honey, keep going."

Junichi managed a nod, trying to shove it even further. It resisted, trying to swarm into the city again, but he shoved it back, reassured by Sylvando's presence. He pushed, upward and outward, feeling the sand lift off the ground and back into the sky.

"Junichi!" He heard Jade's voice. So the others had found them, had been able to get out of the palace. But he didn't dare open his eyes or stop his concentration. "What are you-"

"Let him concentrate," Sylvando said. "I don't know how, but he's using the Yellow Orb to move that sand back to where it belongs."

"Can we help, do ye think?" Rab was here too.

"I don't know, but you can try." Junichi felt Sylvando's hands leave, and his power wavered. Then Rab's hands clasped on top of his own, his grandfather's magic flooding into him. "So what happened? Did the barrier collapse?"

"Seems like it. They said it got much heavier all of a sudden. It's pretty impressive that Junichi could force it back," Veronica said. "They're trying to get it up and running again, but..."

"Can we assist them, do you think?" Serena asked.

"We could try. It _shouldn't_ be that much more difficult than any other kind of cooperative magic. Let's go check."

"We have another problem," Erik's voice. "That prince has gone missing."

"Gone missing? How?" Jade asked.

"One of the servants saw him leaving the palace, heading outside. You didn't see him, Sylvando?"

"I didn't, but my attention was elsewhere. They're sure he's not just covered in sand somewhere out here?"

"That's what I thought, too, but the servant said he was wearing desert gear, so she thought he might be trying to catch up to Don Rodrigo."

Right, Don Rodrigo had been going to investigate the port. Junichi hoped he was all right. "But if he was coming this way, that's the opposite of the direction of the port. That's over beyond the racetrack."

"Yeah, something seems weird about this. Should we join up with the search group, then?" Erik said.

"Well, Gallopolis needs Junichi and Uncle Rab, and probably the twins too," Jade said. "That leaves the four of us. Shall we go take a look, then?"

A soft hand touched his shoulder, Sylvando's. "Do you think you can handle this, honey? Or do you want us here?"

He managed a jerky nod. "Go."

"All right. You stay here and hold things steady until we get back, all right?"


	12. Chapter 12

Jade and the others had circled around town as the sand lifted, reassuring those that had been trapped in their houses and checking on those that had been caught by the sand. There was no sign of the prince, only a front gate that had been cracked open a little. "There's footprints out here," Erik said, kneeling next to them. "Someone went out."

"Recently, you think?"

"Hard to tell, since there's no wind to account for right here. But if the gate had been open before, wouldn't someone have noticed?" Erik stood, letting out a sigh. "We haven't been able to find him anywhere else, and I think the size is right. Looks like the steps continue going that way, too."

Hendrik frowned. "Why would the prince have left the area? How would he have even done so?"

"Don't know. When we spoke to him, it didn't sound like he knew of any other way out of here, so why would he come to the front gate?" Jade crossed her arms. "I don't like this."

"Should we take a look outside, then?" Sylvando said. "I'm a bit worried about this prince. He seems a little impulsive."

"That's completely accurate," Jade said. "But should we leave the others?"

"They'll be guarded by Don Rodrigo," Sylvando said. "He'll definitely protect them. We can leave them in his hands."

Jade looked at him, but didn't say anything. She wasn't sure if Sylvando wanted to talk about it, and anyway, now wasn't really the time with the stupid prince missing. "Think you can follow him, Erik?"

"Probably. Depends on how windy it is outside. I haven't really tried to track anybody through sand before." He glanced over at Sylvando. "You gonna be okay? You're covered in sand."

"I know, darling, I know." Sylvando sighed. "But I don't really have time to change, do I? Let's go find ourselves a princey."

Jade nodded, motioning over one of the guards. Once she'd explained the situation, she joined Erik and the others, who were already outside the gate. "Good thing for us he wasn't real worried about covering his tracks," Erik said. "He's going this way."

"Do we know what's in this area of the desert?" Hendrik asked.

"The Celestial Sands," Sylvando replied. "It's mostly just a long stretch of desert inbetween rocks and ocean. There's a couple of tiny settlements out here, and usually a camp of academics around the ruins, but not really anything I would think a prince would be interested in."

"Ruins?" Jade echoed.

"Aye, a big circular stone thingie further north," Sylvando explained. "No one really knows why it was built or what it's supposed to be. So there's people that study it, but last I heard they hadn't figured out anything new."

Erik continued to lead them further north. "You sure he came this way?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, the footprints are still pretty clear," Erik said, pointing. "See?"

Sylvando looked ahead, squinting. "I think I see something ahead."

Jade saw it too-a human figure, struggling through the sands. She took the lead, spear out just in case, moving for the other human. At least, she hoped it was a human and not a humanlike monster. She didn't think any of them could be trusted not to attack after Zwaardsrust. But no, the wind whipped the cloak around, and she could see Faris's face. "Prince Faris!"

He turned at his name, his eyes lighting up as he saw her. "Ja-"

She shoved him in the chest with the butt of her spear. "What in the world do you think you're doing, this far out from Gallopolis?"

"I was following that monster, of course," he said with a nod. "Now that you're here, you can help me kill it, right?"

"By 'help', you mean we'll do the work. I know how you work." Jade sighed. "What monster are you talking about?"

"The sand monster, of course! The one trying to crush the city! What other one would matter right now?"

Hendrik frowned. "You mean you found the culprit who is attacking Gallopolis? Where is it?"

"It went this way, toward the ruins," Faris said, pointing. "Let's go get it right away!"

"Hold up." Jade grabbed the back of his cloak, yanking him to a halt. "How do you know this thing you've found is behind the sand?"

"Oh. Well, it told me."

Jade narrowed her eyes. Something wasn't quite adding up here. "Why would it tell you?"

"Well, because it wanted me to give it the Silver Orb," Faris explained. "It said if I did, it'd stop the attack on the city."

Jade didn't answer right away, if only because she didn't know what to say to something that stupid. "You gigantic _fool_ ," she said at last, thwacking him firmly on the head with her spear. "You gave it what it wanted? And you _trusted_ it?"

"Well, not completely," Faris said, rubbing his head. "That's why I was following it, to see where it went. I couldn't keep up, but I'm certain it went to the ruins."

She resisted the urge to hit him on the head again. "Do you even realize what you've done? The Orbs can make those things stronger. We saw it in Zwaardsrust. That's why that sand broke through your mages' barrier and nearly crushed us all."

"What? But, but it said-"

"That's why you don't trust a monster that's attacking the city in the first place!" Jade snapped. "You nearly got us all killed."

"Well, what else was I supposed to do?!" Faris shouted back. "Our mages were already getting to exhaustion. If we didn't do something quickly... I had to do something!"

"And here I thought you were just ready to foist it onto us, like you do with everything else whenever we visit," Jade said. "Why couldn't you let us handle it like you do your riding and swordsmanship lessons?"

"This is _different_! This is my _home_ we're talking about, not some stupid lessons that I'm not good at anyway!"

"Maybe if you'd actually _done_ those lessons, you would have been able to fight that thing instead of making it more powerful!"

"Stop trying to make me be like you!" Faris yelled. "I just can't, okay?! I'll never be good with a sword or riding a horse, even though everyone expects me to. I know I can't beat that thing. But you want me to sit by and do nothing? Just because I'm weak and useless doesn't mean I don't want to save my home!"

She wanted to hit him again, but Sylvando's hand touched her shoulder. "That's enough, Jade." He walked to Faris, offering him a hand up. "I get it, Prince Faris. You were trying to do what you could do, even if it's not a lot. And you did help. Now we know where to look."

"What are you doing, Sylvando? Because of him, Junichi and the others are-"

"They'll be fine. Anyway, we can solve this problem ourselves," Sylvando said. "If we go kill this beastie ourselves, then there's nothing to worry about, right? And thanks to Faris, we know where to look." He took the other man's hand, pulling him to his feet.

"If he'd just-"

"Jade." Sylvando met her eyes squarely, without a trace of his usual humor. "I think you and I will have to agree to disagree on this matter. We have two very different outlooks on things, I think. You think that any problem can be solved if you're strong enough to overcome it, and for some people that's true. But people are good at different things. If a fish is on land, you can't just ask it to walk back to the sea." Sylvando put a hand on Faris's head. "But I think that people are only at their strongest when they're doing the things they're good at, not the things others force them into. People have to be true to themselves first."

"Sylvando..." Looking at Faris, Sylvando's eyes held a softness that reminded her of Junichi. Was he thinking of Don Rodrigo when he said that? "All right. I won't yell at him anymore."

"Thank you, darling." He was all smiles again. "But think about it a little, will you? Just consider it a bit of life learning from your big brother."

"Oh, please. Hendrik is my big brother. I doubt you're that much older than me."

"Mm, you say that, but you're not much older than Junichi, are you?"

"Hey, I'm twenty-two."

Sylvando let out a little 'pfft'. "Honey, I just celebrated my thirty-first birthday not long before we met. I am definitely your big brother."

She gaped. "Wait a minute, you're..."

"...in your thirties?" Erik added, stunned.

Sylvando laughed at that. "Get yourselves a good skincare routine, darlings. It does wonders for hiding your age." He turned back to Faris. "All right, Prince Faris, can you lead the way to these ruins?"

He nodded, turning and stumbling in the sand. "It's this way."

"What should our plan of attack be?" Hendrik said as they followed. "There's only four of us, and none of us are mages."

"Five of us," Sylvando corrected. "I know a few magic tricks, but mine's nothing compared to the twins or Rab. Still, if anyone gets hurt, I think I can patch them up at least."

"I brought a little medicine," Faris said hurriedly. "And some other items I thought might help."

"Oh? Let's see it, honey."

Faris dug around in his bag. "Let's see, I found a few tanglewebs in the armory... a couple of rockbomb shards... and a chimaera wing in case I needed to get away quickly. Is... this helpful?"

"It might be, if we can put together a plan." Sylvando folded his arms as he walked.

"I think our first priority should be getting the Orb back," Jade said. "That'll probably weaken it a lot. It might even collapse like the one in Zwaardsrust did."

"If it is anything like the monsters in Zwaardsrust and Heliodor, its body will likely consist of sand," Hendrik said. "That will make it difficult to locate the Orb."

"And all our mages are in Gallopolis to help with the barrier," Jade said. "We're not going to be able to do much damage to this thing."

"Let's see if we can figure out something when we get closer," Erik suggested. "There might be something there that we can use."

"We're close now," Faris said, pointing. "See the circle of stones there? There it is."

Jade looked up. Highlighted by the evening sun, she could see a squared head and shoulders rising above the circle of stones. Erik sighed. "Why do they always have to be big?"

"Anything coming to you now?" Jade asked.

"Not really. We could use the stones there for some height to get at its head, but I doubt we're going to lure it to the oasis."

Hendrik put a hand to his chin. "Sylvando, didn't you say this desert was ringed by mountains and ocean? What's beyond that ring?"

"Cliffs, I believe. Overlooking the ocean." He caught Hendrik's eye and grinned. "You're thinking we should give it a little push?"

"Not before we've got the Orb back," Jade said. "Which puts us back at that problem. I don't suppose anyone brought a dowsing rod?"

"Well, all of you have pretty long weapons," Erik said. "Maybe we can just poke at it? I can try and draw its attention, since if I send a boomerang too deep into that thing, I'm not getting it back."

She sighed. "I don't think we have much of a choice. Well, let's go give it a poke, I guess. Faris, you stay under cover."

"Ah, good luck?" he said as they moved to the circle.

Erik hopped up on one of the lower stones, then vaulted up onto the top of a taller one. "Hey, sandman!" Erik yelled, clipping its head with a boomerang. "You wanna pick on that town, you'll have to deal with me!"

It wasn't exactly a well-orated speech, but Jade doubted the monster was really a good judge. It didn't speak as all as it turned slowly toward Erik, reaching out a massive hand toward him. Jade ran for its feet, Hendrik behind her, Sylvando taking to a shorter pillar to lash at the thing. Each hit the three of them scored revealed nothing but sand, blows that the monster completely tuned out as it tried to hit Erik again.

"It looks like a golem," Faris said from behind one of the pillars.

"Faris!" Jade scowled at him. "I said to get under cover!"

"Um, Jade," he cowered, but kept his position. "I think I might know where the Orb might be."

"What?" She turned to look at him. "How?"

"Well, uh, it's a golem," Faris explained. "You know, like the storybooks? They're always supposed to keep their source of power in their foreheads."

Jade gave him a look. "I don't think storybooks are going to help us out here."

Sylvando landed next to Faris. "You said it's in the forehead?"

"I-I think so."

"Give me your rockbomb shards," Sylvando said. "We'll find out."

Faris dug them out of his bag, handing them over. "Erik!" Sylvando called as he hopped up onto a lower pillar again. "I'm going to hit its head, watch and see if you see the Orb!" With that, he threw the shard with force, nailing it right between the eyes.

From her position on the ground, Jade couldn't see anything around the explosion, but then she heard Erik's voice: "I think I saw it! There's something there!"

Sylvando climbed back up. "Let's see if we can blow that thing's head off," Sylvando called over to Erik as he dodged another blow from the golem, who had apparently decided Erik was the cause of all this. He lobbed a shard to Erik, who caught it. "On three! One, two... three!"

Both shards hit each side of its head at once, blowing it apart. Something went shooting out of the explosion, landing on the stones next to the monster with a tink. The Silver Orb now rested on the ground near the golem, opposite Jade, and _that_ it noticed, reaching down for it. "Oh, no you don't!" Jade snapped, dashing for it. Her spear reached it just before the golem did, knocking it out of its reach.

It skittered away, and Hendrik caught it. "Prince Faris!" he shouted. "Catch!" And he hurled it toward the prince. The force of the throw knocked Faris off his feet, sending him tumbling backwards through the sand. "Now use the chimaera wing, hurry!"

Faris fumbled in his bag, yelping as the golem started to reach for him. He found it and tossed it just in time, vanishing as the golem's fingers closed. It stomped its feet in anger, turning to glare at Erik. "I think it's mad at me in particular," he commented.

"Good," Jade said. "Get it to follow you out of the circle."

He half jumped, half slid down the pillar, running for the cliff's edge. "Get it as close as you can!" Jade said. "Hendrik, think you can take out one of its legs?"

"Yes."

Jade watched as the golem approached the edge of the cliff, Erik backed right up to it. "Let's go for the left. Sylvando, think you can give him a little pull?"

"You got it, honey!" Sylvando ran for it as it tried to slam a fist down on Erik. Erik rolled between its legs neatly. hendrick moved, sending his sword cleanly through its leg. One more push, and it would go down.

Jade ran for the golem jumping into the air, landing on its back with a kick. She felt it teeter, start to fall... and then she felt her foot sink into the sands. She tried to use her other foot for leverage, but it sank in like quicksand, dragging her down as it teetered over the edge.

"Jade!" Sylvando's whip caught her wrist. She grabbed onto it with both hands, letting gravity separate the golem from her feet, one boot remaining in its body as it fell. She swung back toward the cliff, hitting with her single booted foot, watching as it landed in the ocean, dissolving upon impact. "Just hold on, honey, we'll get you back up here!"

She saw Hendrik's hands, pulling the whip up foot by foot, dragging her back up by sheer force. As she got close, she saw Erik and Sylvando with their hands on the end of the whip, anchoring it. Hendrik pulled up the last bit of whip, pulling her onto the desert sands, "Are you all right, Princess?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to all of you. Lost a boot, though."

Hendrik put a hand on her shoulder, and she could tell by the weight she was in trouble. "Princess. That was completely an unacceptable risk for you to take. You are not to act in such a reckless manner again, or I shall have you locked in the hold of the Salty Stallion until the end of this journey."

"It's fine, Hendrik. I knew you wouldn't let me get hurt. And besides, this whole journey is risky, right?"

"There is risk when fighting a monster which can cause harm, and then there is risk by doing something foolhardy. I will not tolerate a fool in battle."

Jade looked to Sylvando for help. "Don't worry, Jade," he said cheerily. "I'll make sure you're locked up in a comfortable room."

She tried once more, looking to Erik. "Don't lock her in the hold," he said. "Just tell Junichi what she tried to do."

"You're all against me," she grumbled, putting her spear up. She couldn't even stomp a foot in the still-hot sands. "Fine, I'll be more careful, all right? Let's get back to Gallopolis and make sure everyone else is okay."

"Are you going to be okay without your boot?" Erik asked.

"You can ride on my shoulder if you wish, Princess," Hendrik said.

She made a face. This was her punishment for being reckless, she thought. "I'll just walk, thanks."


End file.
